Hope for the Future
by Starfire Grace
Summary: What if Pan was born in the Mirai timeline? and Trunks didn't go to the past alone. Join Trunks and Pan on their journey to the past to help save the future. T/P
1. Prologue

**Hope for the Future **

**By **

**Starfire Grace**

*Prologue: Gohan's POV*

I was depressed, my father died of a heart virus last year and then my friends, the Z-Fighters died at the hands of the androids six mouths prier. it should've been me who died not them; I just stood there like a coward and watched them all die one by one.

I didn't care about my life anymore, I left home and wandered the streets hoping the androids would come around and kill me.

It was raining on one such night, and I was wondering around the broken down Orange Star City, when I heard someone screaming. I ran as fast as I could, I saw a girl running for dear life. I hid in an alleyway and waited for her to get closer.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the alley, she let out a yelp but I quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh, it's okay I'm not gonna hurt you. Just stay quiet till they're gone," I whispered in her ear.

We hid behind a dumpster and waited for the androids to leave. "Damn human, how could she have given us the slip?" said very irritated man.

"I don't know but let's just go, there are bound to be more humans around here," said a woman.

I heard them leave and took my hand off the girl's mouth, "There gone, are you okay," I asked the girl.

"Yes, thanks to you, you saved my life! Thank you," the girl said gratefully.

"What's your name, I'm Gohan, Son Gohan," I introduced myself.

"I'm Videl, Videl Satan," Videl said smiling.

My heart skipped a beat at her smile, "Videl, that's a pretty name," Videl blushed and giggled a little.

I don't know what it was, I just met this girl but it felt like I knew her forever. She was like an angel with her alluring blue eyes and ebony black hair, I wanted to protect her and keep her safe. I knew I had just met her but I was falling in love.

Videl and I stayed together and found a place to sleep for the night. The next morning we found something to eat and she told me a little about herself, her mother died when she was young and her father died at the hands of the androids, so she was alone in the world.

I had little place and asked if she wanted to stay with me, I was slightly blushing the whole time I just hoped she wouldn't get the wrong impression.

"Umm of course if you don't want to I'd understand, I mean you just met me in all," I was laughing nervously like an idiot and rubbing the back of my head.

Videl smiled at me and my heart started beating faster, "I don't know what it is, but I feel safer with you Gohan. I don't have any place to go I'd like to stay with you," she told me with a smile, "Besides, you look like you could use someone who knows how to cook," she was right there, I hadn't had good descent home cooked meal since before I left my home at Mt. Paozu's.

A year had passed since that night in the rain, and mine and Videl's friendship was growing stronger. I taught her how to fight, fly and shoot ki beams. I never thought I'd be happy again but Videl changed my life, I even went back home once in a while to visit my mother.

I told my mother I had a girl and her eyes lit up like firecrackers, "Oh, Gohan that's wonderful. Does this mean I'll be having grandchildren soon?" she asked me with a smirk.

My eyes widened and I fell over anime style, "Mom! I'm seventeen!"

My mom just shrugged, "So I was seventeen when I married your father and I had you when I was eighteen, your father was nineteen.

I sighed, "She probably doesn't like me that way anyway," I told my mother.

Mom put her hand chin as if she was thinking hard, "Well did you tell her everything about yourself and I mean everything?"

"Yeah I did a long time ago; I was surprised she didn't think I was a total nut case."

"Well there you go, if you told her about being half saiyan and she's still with you than she likes you Gohan, maybe even loves you.

I thought about what my mom said when I got back home to Videl, it was evening and Videl had something good cooking. I guess I most have been lost in thought cause I didn't notice her calling to me till she waved her hand in my face.

"You've got a lot on your mind, you mind telling what it is?" Videl asked me.

Oh man, how do ask? "Um, well. I visited my mother today and I…I well… Videl?" I asked looking into her eyes, "Do you love me?" Oh kami please say yes.

Videl looked startled for a moment, "Gohan I…I… yes, yes I loved you for long time now. I guess I was just too embarrassed to tell you and I thought maybe you didn't like me that way."

I couldn't help chuckling, "Oh gosh Videl I thought the same way too, I thought maybe you didn't like me that way either," I smiled really big I felt like I was walking on clouds. Oh boy I wonder if this how mom felt when dad proposed her at world martial arts tournament back when they were young.

"So then, will you marry me?" I felt like my heart was gonna explode waiting for her answer.

"Oh, well that was romantic," Videl said laughing.

I panicked, "Oh man I'm sorry, should I have said it better? Should I have gone down on one knee?" I said more but I was so nervous I forgot it all.

"Gohan, Gohan, it's alright, I was just kidding. Man you can be a buddle of nerves can you?" I giggled nervously and rubbed the back of my head.

"Of course I'll marry you, I've been hoping you'd ask me someday," Videl told me smiling before she kissed my cheek.

I felt my face turn red and as soon as her lips touched my cheek I felt like melted butter. She made me so happy and I wanted to spend the rest of my life making her happy.

We find out a month prior to my proposal to Videl that she was pregnant, so we decided to do the right thing and marry as soon as possible. We couldn't have a big wedding because of the androids. So we had a little ceremony, with just my mom, Bulma and her three and half year old son, Trunks.

My mom over was joyed when I told her, she went on and on about grandchildren and names and you name it.

The months seemed to pass by in a blur and Videl was more beautiful than ever, pregnancy really fit her. She was nine months into the pregnancy. On September 14th we were having dinner when Videl went into labor.

I knew Videl needed medical help, but those damn androids destroyed almost every building. There was only one place I knew he could go. I carried Videl's in his arms and flew as fast as could to Capsule Corp.

By the time we got there it was ten o clock at night, I knocked on the door franticly, "Bulma! Open up! Please open up!" I shouted.

I heard the fast pace footsteps coming to the door, Bulma opened the door, "Gohan what are you…" she stopped when she saw Videl in my arms breathing heavily.

"Gohan get in here quick," Bulma said pulling me into the house. "Get her into the infirmary."

I made it to the infirmary and placed Videl on the bed, "It's gonna be okay Videl," I said holding her hand, "We're gonna welcome our baby into the world soon," I kissed the top of her head and let Bulma get to work while I waited nervously in the living room.

"Gohan?" I turned to see four year old Trunks coming up to me rubbing his eyes.

"Trunks, what are you doing up?" I asked picking the boy up.

"I heard noises, are you gonna stay with us for a while, Gohan," Trunks asked excitedly.

I chuckled, "Yes for a while till Videl gets better."

"Is Videl sick?" Trunks asked me.

"No but, Videl and I are going to welcoming a very special someone into the world soon," Trunks looked confused which made me chuckle a little.

"Videl and I are going to welcome our baby into the world," I explained.

"Oh, okay, Gohan can I see the baby?" Trunks asked me.

"Sure little bro, when then baby comes you can see it," I told him.

I waited for what seemed like forever till Bulma came into the living room.

"How is she, Bulma," I asked standing up.

Bulma smiled at me, "She's just fine, Gohan. You have a little girl," Bulma said happily.

My eyes lit up with love, "A girl… I have daughter," I ran into the infirmary.

Videl was sitting up holding the baby, "Gohan!" Videl cried. I came her side and held her hand.

"How are you doing?" I whispered. Videl smiled. "I'm great, actually." She held up the baby. "Isn't she beautiful, Gohan?" I gently picked her up.

"She's perfect, Videl. Just like her mother," I softy rubbed the baby's cheek with my thumb; Videl tilted her head to the side and said, "What should we name her?" I looked up thinking really hard. "I was thinking Pan; it's a very beautiful name."

"That is beautiful name Gohan, I love it," Videl said.

"Hi Panny, I'm your daddy," I said tears of joy forming in my eyes. She was so beautiful I fell in love instantly.

Pan cooed in response, I looked at Bulma and Trunks, "Do you want to hold her Bulma?" I asked.

Bulma walked over to me and held Pan while Trunks climbed on my lap.

"She such a cute little thing Gohan," Bulma said smiling, "So why isn't Chichi here; didn't she want to see the birth of her granddaughter?" Bulma asked curiously.

I paled a little, "Oh no! I was in such a hurry to get Videl here I forgot to call her. Oh man, she's gonna kill me," Bulma started laughing.

"Well I'm sure she'll forgive you, it was an emergency after all," Bulma told me as she handed Pan back to me.

"I wanna hold baby," Trunks told me.

I chuckled lightly as I placed Pan in his arms. What surprised me was as soon as I did, Pan's eyes opened and she had a big smile on her face. Trunks smiled back and rocked her gently in his arms making her giggle.

He seemed to really like pan, who knows maybe they would be best friends someday.

I called mom the next morning, boy was she mad at me. Well she came over to Capsule Corp quicker than lighting thank to the nimbus cloud.

She absolutely adored Pan; I was surprised I could get her away from my mom so I could put her down for her nap.

A few days later we left Capsule Corp and headed back home to Orange Star City.

The first three and half years of our lives were the most happiest, I taught Panny to fly and use a few simple fighting moves. She was such a quick learner. I just knew one day she would want to fight the androids when she got older. I just hoped I would defeat them before that time came.

Panny had just turned four so I decided to take her for a visit to my mother's home, Panny loved Mt. Paozu's and would always beg me to take her for visit to Granma's house.

We got there and mom was very happy to see us, we did a lot of thing that day. I took Panny fishing, we spared and mom told Pan stories about dad. We were having supper when the radio blasted an announcement in the kitchen.

Attention! We interrupted this broad cast for an important announcement. The androids have just attacked Orange Star City! I repeat Orange Star City! Anybody near or in the that area should evacuate as soon as possible!

I knocked over my chair in my hurry to get to the door, "Mom, Keep Panda safe while I'm away!"

I flew as fast as I could to Orange Star City, hoping and praying Videl was alright that those monsters didn't get her.

I made it to the city, it was in absolute runes, and I couldn't believe it. I couldn't feel any ki signatures, that was either the people escaped or… I couldn't think about that I had to find Videl. She had to be okay.

I made it to our house to find the place mostly destroyed! I wasted no time, I dug through the rubble and what I found would change my life and my daughter's life forever. I found Videl dead in the rubble of our home. I couldn't stop crying, I blamed myself entirely for it. if only we had stayed then maybe I would have been able to save Videl.

But after a while I knew I shouldn't have thought like that. Panny would have been gone too. All I could do now was bury my wife and tell my little girl that her mother wasn't coming back, how could I tell her? it angered me so much what these androids did.

They took away so many lives and for what! for their own sick game! Taking a mother away from her child. I was gonna make them pay, somehow someday I was gonna have my revenge.

**Ok so that's the back story of Gohan and Videl. I've been getting a lot of people asking what happened to Videl and to honest I didn't know until I finally made this prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

***Author's Note***

**This story starts off ten years after the androids have taken over the earth. Trunks is ten, Gohan is twenty-four, and Pan is six.**

**I have extended the chapter a little hopefully it's better now. Yay! **

*Chapter 1*

~Two Years Later~

It was a beautiful day in a mountain village, Chichi was in the kitchen washing dishes, when a little hyper active saiyan girl came rushing in. "Granma he's back! Daddy's coming back! Daddy's coming back!" the six year old shouted jumping up and down in excitement as she clutched onto her grandmother's dress.

Chichi heart started beating with joy her son was coming home, "Are you sure Panny?" asked Chichi. "Yes I can sense his ki and he's heading here, he's coming home granma! Daddy's coming home!"

Chichi had tears of joy in her eyes as she picked up Pan in her arms, "Common Panny we're going make your daddy his favorite meal." Today was going a special day for the both of them.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp:

"But Gohan, why do you have to go? Why can't you stay here with me and my mom?" The ten year old boy with lavender hair asked his sensei. Gohan bent down to Trunks' eye level,

"Trunks you know I love being here with you and Bulma, but I have to be with my family too, I miss my mother and daughter and I want to see them." Trunks would never admit it out loud but he was jealous of Gohan's daughter, Gohan had always been his friend and had been the father figure in his life, since he never knew his own father.

"Train hard while I'm gone buddy and I'll be back," Gohan told him.

"You promise?" Trunks asked.

"Of course, you're still my pupil," Gohan said ruffling Trunks' hair.

He hugged Bulma goodbye, and called for the Nimbus cloud.

"Tell Chichi I send my love!" Bulma shouted as he took off.

Chichi was working double time at the stove, if she knew her son she knew he took after his father when it came to his appetite. She was going make him all his favorites. Pan was sitting at the kitchen table swinging her legs back and forth waiting patiently for her father's return.

It had been almost been a year since Chichi and Pan had seen Gohan; he was determined to beat the androids and finally bring peace to the earth. He had been training Vegeta's son Trunks for two years now, he would come home every now and again to visit his family.

Pan felt her father's energy and ran outside to meet him. She saw him in the distance riding on nimbus; she couldn't contain her excitement her daddy was finally home. Gohan saw Pan flying up to meet him; he stretched out his arms ready to embrace his daughter.

Pan flew into his embrace and started chattering like there was no tomorrow, "Daddy! You're back, are you staying for good? Did you defeat the androids? She asked him question after question.

He just laughed and answered her questions as best as he could.

"Gohan, my baby! I'm so happy you're back," Chichi said hugging her son.

"It's good to be home mom; mmm something smells good what-cha cooking?"

"All your favorites, I hope you're hungry I made plenty," she said smiling.

"You know I can never refuse your cooking mom," he said as he put Pan on his shoulder and they all went inside to catch up on things.

"I'm so glad Bulma's doing well, at least she has Trunks," Chichi said taking sip of her tea.

"He's a strong boy that one," Gohan told his mother, "I see him becoming a super saiyan soon."

Gohan and Chichi talked for hours till Pan started getting sleepy, "Oh looks like someone's ready for bed," Gohan said picking up Pan from the couch.

"Daddy will tell me a story?" Pan asked after Gohan tucked her in.

Gohan smiled and sat on the edge of her bed, "Sure darling, what would you like to hear?"

"You haven't finish telling me the story of you going to planet Namek with Krillin," Pan told him.

"Oh, hmm, let's see where were we in that story, oh yes I remember. Okay so I had a dragonball and was about to bring it to Bulma when I felt someone coming, it wasn't Krillin and wasn't Bulma so I hid behind a big rock hoping whoever was passing by would leave. But the person felt me and demanded I show myself. So I hid the dragonball and came out of hiding to meet face to face with the saiyan Vegeta," Gohan said dramatically.

"Oh no, not Vegeta!" Pan said hiding a little under the covers.

"Yes it was Vegeta and he was after the dragonballs, luckily he didn't find the dragonball I had and left," Gohan kept tell her the story of his journey to Namek till she fell asleep.

"Goodnight my little Panda, I love you baby girl," Gohan whispered kissing his daughter on the cheek and quietly walking out of her room.

He went into the living room where his mother was sitting in her rocking chair and staring at framed photograph.

"You thinking about dad?" Gohan asked her sitting the couch.

Chichi nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I miss him so much; you and Panny are all I have left in the world, if I lost anyone of you…" Chichi sobbed.

"Mom don't worry that's not going to happen," Gohan told her.

"But you don't know that. You're always out there challenging those demons, I'm afraid for your life Gohan; I lost my husband I can't lose my baby too."

Gohan sighed, "I know you worry for me mom, but I'm doing this for you and Pan, to keep you both safe and I just can't stand around and watch innocent people die at the hands of those monsters," Gohan told her.

Chichi shook her head and blew her nose, "Oh why do you have to be so much like your father? He always put others before himself and thought it was his duty to protect the lives of others," Chichi sighed and smiled at the memories of Goku, "But that's what I love about your father and one of the reason I fell in love with him."

"I miss him too mom and I wish he was here right now," Gohan sighed, "Do you think if he was still alive he would have defeated the androids?" Gohan asked.

"I have no doubt in my mind that your father would have put those hunks of junk in their place if he was alive, if it hadn't been for stupid heart virus," Chichi said looking at the photograph of Goku, herself and Gohan at seven. The photograph was taken a few months before Raditz landed on earth.

Chichi started giggling, "He would have loved Panny to pieces."

Gohan chuckled; his father would have been the best grandfather around.

Gohan had always pride himself to the best father that he could be for Pan like his own father was. He made a promise to Videl that he would protect their daughter from those monsters and he intended to keep that promise for as long as he could.

The next day Gohan was outside teaching Pan a few ki techniques.

Wow good job baby! You made your own technique, what are you going to call it?" Gohan asked her.

Pan put hand to her chin thinking real hard, "Fire Starter Attack," Pan said grinning.

Gohan smiled, she had learned so much in such a short time.

"Daddy I'm going to be a super saiyan just like you!" Pan said smiling.

"Hmm, we'll have to see about that Panny. It takes a lot hard work and effort to become a super saiyan," Gohan told her. He had no doubt in his mind that she would one day become a super saiyan though.

They spent the whole day sparring till Chichi called them for supper.

"Daddy are you going to finish the story?" Pan asked after Gohan tucked her into bed.

Gohan smiled, "Sure Pan, where were we?"

"We were at the part where that ugly Freezia jerk killed Krillin and grandpa got really mad and turn into a super saiyan! Becoming the first super saiyan ever!" Pan said enthusiastically.

Gohan smiled at her, "Okay yes grandpa did become the first super saiyan ever and it was amazing! Freezia was scared out of his mind because grandpa had done the impossible. I wasn't there for battle so I'm telling what grandpa told me, grandpa fought Freezia and was winning till Freezia powered up to hundred present," Gohan told her going on from earth's dragonballs reviving everyone that was either killed by Freezia or his men and then with the Namekian dragonballs Dende wished for everyone on Namek but Goku and Freezia to be wish on earth.

"Grandpa had beat Freezia but gave him a portion of his own energy to Freezia as a second chance to change. Grandpa was about to find a ship to leave in when Freezia tried to attack him. Grandpa shot an energy blast at Freezia and flew off to find a ship, he found Freezia space ship but couldn't get it to work. That's when one of the Ginyu force's space pods passed by and grandpa got into the pod. He got off the planet in time while all of us back on earth thought he had died. Grandpa had no idea where the pod was taking him, after what seemed like forever, he crashed landed on the planet Yardrat."

Gohan tucked the covers under Pan and turned on her nightlight, "Sweet dreams my little Panda bear, I'll see you in the morning. I love you," Gohan told her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Pan giggled and kissed him back, "Good night daddy, I love you too."

Gohan sighed as he looked at the stars, he was sitting on the rooftop.

"Videl I wish you could see our baby girl and how much she has grown up, she so beautiful just like you," Gohan closed his eyes and smiled at the memories flooding his mind of Videl and the life they had shared together.

**Yep definitely better than my previous one **


	3. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*

Three years later:

Gohan was ready to leave again; Chichi had tears in her eyes, sad that her son was leaving again. Pan had her back turn from Gohan, refusing to let her father see her cry, "Its ok sweetheart, I'm not staying away too long this time. Remember everything I taught you, and will you be my brave little girl while I'm away?" Pan turned to face him and slowly nodded her head as Gohan hugged her and continued, "Take care of your grandmother while I'm away ok Panda." He said calling her by his special nickname for her. Gohan hugged his mother goodbye and flew off to train once again and fight the androids whenever they would show up again.

Months had passed since Gohan had left, and Pan was training herself hard she was determined help her father, she was going get stronger and make him proud.

One day while Pan was in kitchen doing her homework that Chichi was forcing her to do while Chichi was cooking them lunch, suddenly the music on the radio was stopped.

"ATTENTION! We interrupted this program for an important announcement. We are now live reporting from Pepper city, the androids largest target today. They are now taking a joy ride around the city, we advise people to stay in shelter! This is just…" said the radio before ChiChi turned it off.

"This is just awful Everyone's living in fear, This is no way to live," said Chichi talking to herself.

Pan had heard everything; she gritting her teeth in anger. She hated the androids with every fiber of her being; they were the reason her mother was no longer with them.

Pan got up from her chair and headed for the door, Chichi notice this and wondered what her granddaughter was up to. "Pan where you going?" when she saw the look on Pan's face she gasped.

No Pan don't you dare! You're staying right here, I'm not going lose you to the those monsters." But before Chichi could stop her, Pan flew off in the direction of Pepper city.

Not too far away Bulma was coming back from grocery shopping, Trunks was in the back seat when they heard the announcement on the radio,

"Mom stop, you go home without me," Trunks told Bulma.

Bulma stopped the car, "What on earth for? What is going on Trunks?" She saw the look in her son's eyes and she gasped. "You can't be serious! NO! I'm not losing you to those mechanical maniacs!"

Before Bulma could do anything Trunks unbuckled his seatbelt and flew off.

"NO!" Bulma yelled after him with no solution.

Pan was nervous; the only thing keeping from going back home to her grandma was her hatred for the androids. She promised her father that she was going be brave and that's what she was going to do.

Pan landed on some rubble of an old building in Pepper City. The whole city looked as if it had been demolished.

Just then someone else landed behind her, Pan turned around to see a boy with lavender hair and crystal blue eyes standing in front of her, "Who are you?" she asked the boy.

"I could ask you the same question," he said.

"Well you better get out of her kid, you might get hurt," Pan told him.

"Who are you calling a kid, I'm bigger then you are squirt and I'll have you know I can handle myself, you're the one who should go, you're the one who's going get hurt pipsqueak,"

Pan looked him in the eye, getting angry, "Hey! Who are you calling a pipsqueak? Purple boy!"

Just then there was a loud boom with an evil laugh behind it. They turned their heads to see a young man, who looked he was in his twenty's, with shoulder length black hair and an orange bandanna around his neck driving a car. Beside him sat a woman who looked to be around the same age. She even had short blonde hair and a denim jacket. The thing that really got the two saiyans was their cold blue eyes. Slowly, Trunks and Pan flew up before shooting a blast at the car. The man lost control and flipped it to the side; both the man and woman came out of the car without a scratch.

"What the heck was that, Seventeen?" The female demanded.

"I don't know I just lost control!" He said defending himself.

"It was us," Trunks said speaking up.

"Two kids? You've got to be kidding me," Eighteen huffed crossing her arms.

"Oh Eighteen, it's not that bad. We'll beat them easily," said Seventeen.

"That's what you think," Pan said.

Eighteen leaned against a building and sighed, "You can take care of them Seventeen."

"With pleasure," he said with a smirk.

The two demi-saiyans weren't prepared, not at all. Their blasts did very little or no damage at all. Seventeen was faster than them too, and before either of them could blink he was in front of them. He kicked Trunks into a side of a building before punching Pan to the side of the road.

"You know, you look kinda familiar," Seventeen said walking over to Pan before picking her up by her shirt. Did we meet before?" he asked. Pan tried to free herself from Seventeen's grip but the android proved to be stronger than her.

"Just kill her already Seventeen!" Eighteen yelled from where she was standing.

"Oh well it was nice knowing you kid," Seventeen said. "Time to die,"

"LET GO OF HER!" Yelled Trunks. He came at the android at full speed, he grabbed Pan out of Seventeen's hold and kicked the Android away. Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan holding her as tightly to him as he could. Pan saw that the boy's hair was flashing blonde as he glared at Seventeen who was sitting up on the ground.

"He's doing that weird thing that the other fighter does," Said Eighteen. Pan could feel her father's Ki getting closer, and Seventeen did too as his eyes widened.

"You two aren't taking any more innocent lives today," Trunks growled at Seventeen holding Pan closer. "I suggest if you two want to live you'll leave." Seventeen swallowed hardly, but neither of the Androids moved. "NOW!" Trunks barked as a swish of electricity surrounded him. As soon as the Androids were gone Trunks powered down, and Gohan landed beside the two kids.

"Daddy!/Gohan!" Pan and Trunks cried in unison, then they looked at each other in shock that the other knew the person standing in front of them.

"Where are they?" He asked looking around.

"This boy scared them off," Pan said pointing at Trunks.

Trunks let her go and looked from her to Gohan.

"Pan what were you thinking? I came back home to find your grandmother in hysterics telling me you went to go fight the androids, you could have gotten hurt or worse," Gohan said looking at his daughter seriously.

"I just wanted to help," Pan said tilting her head down.

Gohan had a sad smile on face, she was just too much like him.

"I'm just glad you're ok." He said as he hugged her, he then looked at Trunks and mouthed a thank you.

"Daddy do you know this boy?" Pan asked Gohan.

"Yes, Pan this is Trunks, he's half saiyan just like us, Trunks I'd like you to meet my daughter, Pan."

"Trunks? That's funny name," Pan said giggling.

"Not as funny as Pan," Trunks said crossing his arms and huffing.

Gohan just shook his head trying to hold back his laughter, "Let's get Trunks home before the androids decide to show up again."

Two chapters in one day i'm loving it, tell what you think


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews I love your insight:) I'll try to make this the best I can

I don't own Dragonball Z

*Chapter 3*

"Daddy, please I want to train with you and Trunks," Pan announced when they got Trunks' house. Pan was standing at the table with Trunks standing next to her as Gohan looked out the window.

"Teach you and Trunks? I don't know," he said.

"I'm a saiyan too! I feel the need to fight them just as much as you do papa!" Pan told him.

"Why not Gohan," Trunks said trying to back up Pan, "She would be a lot of help."

"I can help you and Trunks if you would just let me daddy! Pan said quickly.

"Yeah and I almost went super today I know that's going be a really big help to you Gohan" Trunks said excitedly.

"You did?" Gohan asked Trunks in shock.

Pan nodded, "his hair was flashing blonde, and everything."

"Please Gohan can't she train with us?"

"Please, Daddy, I don't just want sit by and watch anymore!" Pan said. "Those androids are horrible, I want to help you and Trunks put an end to them once and for all! Watching them kill innocent people every day... it's driving me insane, I can't take it anymore!" Pan yelled at him.

Shaking his head Gohan sighed but with a smile he spoke, "You're just like your old man, Panda. You're as bad as I was when your grandmother wouldn't let me train and fight with my father." Gohan walked over to Pan and put his hand on her shoulder, "Alright from now on I'm your sensei and you are my pupil, how does that sound?"

Pan eyes lit up, "You really mean it papa?"

Gohan nodded his head and smiled. Pan squealed with delight and jumped into his arms, "You're the greatest dad ever!" she said hugging him.

"Well I don't know about that Panda but sure will try to be." Gohan said putting Pan down. Trunks gave Pan a high five.

"You're not going tell grandma are you?" Pan asked Gohan. "She'll freak if she knew."

Gohan nodded that wouldn't he tell, knowing his mother all too well.

They heard a door shut and a voice, "Trunks I'm home!"

"My mom's back oh man, she's probably going punish me good,"

Trunks hurriedly ran to the table. He picked up a book and pretended to read, as Pan stood by her father.

"Hello is anybody in there?" Bulma asked as she walked in with a bag of groceries, "Awe it's nice to see you're still alive son, do you plan on living long? Or should I start shopping for one instead of two?!"

Trunks had a sweat drop, "No two is fine mom." His mother could be really scary sometimes.

"And surprise guests, how are you Gohan? And, oh my is that Pan?" Bulma asked.

"Fine, and yes this is my little Pan she's grown up quite a bit since the last time you saw her,"

"No kidding, gosh I feel so old," Bulma said.

Bulma went into the kitchen to put down the groceries, she came back in and looked at the three saiyans curiously, "Isn't it curious how Trunks goes to fight the androids and then you and Pan show up, interesting wouldn't you say? You guys aren't planning anything are you?"

"Uh…no," Gohan said trying to keep his cool.

"Well I didn't think so, you're that stupid, nobodies that stupid, right?!"

They all just stared at her blackly.

Gohan had been training Trunks and Pan for couple of mouths now. He taught them everything he knew; energy beams, the Kamehameha wave, and a whole verity of more. Trunks and Pan were learning fast and Gohan was very proud of his students.

Sometimes he just focus on Trunks, trying to get him to become a super saiyan. Trunks was further along than he realized,

It was a beautiful sunny day, the perfect day to train. Gohan, Trunks, and Pan were flying over a fairground when they heard screaming it caught their attention. Glancing down they could see a great crowd of people running around scared out of their minds. It was clear though, the androids were behind all the chaos.

"This is it you two," Gohan said as they flew into the scene.

They landed in front of the merry-go-rounds where the androids were about to start their ride.

"Oh look It's Blondie," Eighteen said referring to Gohan. "Except his hair's black today,"

"Of course he's copying me," said Seventeen.

He's getting to be a real bother, what do you say we finish him off this time," Eighteen said.

"Sure." Seventeen said taking a step in front of his twin.

"Trunks, Pan, let me handle this." Gohan said getting into a fighting stance.

"Right," the two saiyan children said taking a step back.

Seventeen threw an energy blast at the ground between him and Gohan, forming a cloud of dust. Seventeen flew towards Gohan trying fly kick him, but Gohan knowing what the android up to flew a few feet off the ground before the android could get him.

Seventeen aimed multiple blasts at Gohan, but using his speed Gohan got away. Meeting Seventeen in midair Gohan went super, at first Seventeen had the upper hand but Gohan started getting in good kicks and punches.

Gohan kicked Seventeen in face sending him flying.

" Man he's doing it, wow!" Trunks said excitedly, Pan was jumping up and down with glee.

Gohan was flying after Seventeen ready throw in some more punches, when Eighteen appeared in front of Gohan and punch him into a glass window. Gohan landed hard on the ground as glass came crashing down on him.

"Man where did all that come from?" Seventeen asked appearing next to Eighteen.

"He's dangerous today, something's got him fired up. Let's work it together," Eighteen said as she and Seventeen flew towards Gohan.

"DADDY!" Pan yelled as she saw her father was in danger.

Before Gohan could barely get up the androids started ganging up on him, punching and kicking every inch of his body.

"NO!" Pan yelled, before Trunks could even stop her, she powered up and flew into to the scene, trying to save her father.

Eighteen sent a blast Pan's way, it hit her but she got back up on her feet she then chased Eighteen up the Ferris wheel before they stopped. "You better get out of here while you can, little girl!"

"So you can gang up on my dad again? I see how you two operate, you're cruel!" Pan said before flying towards Eighteen. Every punch and kick Pan threw The android's way, Eighteen was able to dodge. Finally Pan was able to make contact by kicking Eighteen in the stomach.

It surprised Eighteen before she gritted her teeth angrily, "You little bitch!" Eighteen said punching Pan in the face. The punch sent Pan flying but before she could fall though, Eighteen caught Pan by her shirt with one hand, "Go ahead and do it, you evil which!"

Eighteen formed an energy blast with her free hand.

"Pan!" Trunks yelled flying to her rescue.

Trunks' yell caught Gohan's attention. "Oh no Pan!" He yelled as he flew up there before kicking Eighteen away from her. Trunks caught Pan in his arms before she fell. Seventeen threw an energy blast at Trunks and Pan sending them both flying down, Eighteen sent a blast of her own trying to finish them off. Before the two demi-saiyan could crash to the ground, Gohan caught them both in his arms and took the eighteen's blast for them.

Gohan ran trying to find a hiding place for them all as the androids kept sending blast after blast at them. The sturdy wall Gohan found to hide behind shook under each blast, Gohan held one child in each arm, they were both passed out.

"How could he have given us the slip again?" Seventeen yelled in frustration.

"I don't know, and we said we were going to finish him off this time, it makes us look bad. When we say we're going do something we need to it" Eighteen said just as frustrated as her twin.

"Let's take a few pop shots, maybe we'll get lucky," Seventeen said lifting his arm in the air, as Eighteen followed his lead.

That was the last thing Gohan remembered before everything blacked out.

Gohan woke up to find he was in a lot of pain, his left arm was missing. He dragged himself to where Trunks and Pan had landed, they were still passed out and barely breathing. With his right arm he reached for a bag in his pocket, he used his teeth to open the bag and two Senzu beans fell out of it.

Not even thinking about himself he popped each bean into each child's mouth, before passing out from the pain.

Trunks and Pan woke up to find Gohan passed out beside them; he was in pretty bad shape, and his breathing was very shallow.

"Come on, we got to get him to get him to my place. My mom will know what to do," said Trunks. He and Pan each supported a side of Gohan as they flew to Capsule Corp as fast as they could. Arriving at Capsule Corp they made their way to Bulma's lab, where she was working on blue prints for a new invention.

Bulma heard the footsteps and turned around to see Trunks and Pan supporting an unconscious Gohan.

"Oh my god! What happened?!"

"To be blunt, we got beat up," Trunks said.

"Oh no his arm, get him to a bed you two, hurry!"

They walked as quickly as they could to the nearest bedroom, Bluma brought the medical kit and sent the two demi-saiyans out of the room.

"Now Gohan this is going to hurt Just hold still," Bulma said.

From outside the room Trunks and Pan could hear Gohan's horrifying screams. Pan put her hands over her ears trying to block out her father's screams, Trunks held her close to him as she began to cry. That was only the beginning of the horrible nightmares to come for both Trunks and Pan.


	5. Chapter 4

still don't DBZ

*Chapter 4*

Weeks had passed and Gohan recovered from his injuries, Gohan had left Pan at home with Chichi, while he worked on getting Trunks to become a super saiyan.

They were in some kind of field as Trunks began to power up, "That's it Trunks, you're doing it." Gohan said as he looked at his pupil "Let it go, the androids they're killers Trunks. They'll destroy me, your mother, you, and Pan!" Trunks rage was burning he couldn't bear the thought of losing his friends and family.

"Everything you hold dear is nothing more than a pile of trash to them. Don't be ashamed of your anger. Killing innocent people is wrong," Gohan felt Trunks ki getting higher as he kept talking.

"It's okay to hurt; it's okay to feel the rage. Harness it! Use it as a tool! You're doing it Trunks don't be afraid, let it go, let it all go!"

Trunks screamed as his hair began to fly up and his eyes changed color, but as suddenly as it came it went, his hair fell back down and his eyes turned back crystal blue as he fell on his knees exhausted.

"Man, I can't believe myself what a joke!" Trunks said as he threw a rock. They were resting in the outskirts a mile away from a nearby city.

"Hey relax, let's forget about becoming a super saiyan for a while," Gohan told him.

"But what am I doing wrong? You're my sensei, Gohan, you can tell me, why can't I do it?" Asked Trunks.

"You can," Trunks looked at him curiously. "Sure Trunks you just need to find the right motivation is all, for me it was simple all I had to do was think about how the androids killed Krillin, Piccolo, and my wife Videl, then I feel a horrible hurt, then the pain from that turns into rage, it's maddening. I don't want it to ever happen again, something that unfair and suddenly the dam breaks."

There was a loud boom coming from the nearby city and both Saiyans jumped up in alert.

"What? You got to be kidding me, oh man!" Gohan said getting angry.

"Damn those two!" Trunks said cursing the androids.

"This is ridicules; those people never even had a chance!" Gohan screamed as he turned super.

"Gohan you can't go."

"Look Trunks, no matter what happens, please stay here!"

"What? Are you crazy! No way, I can't let you fight those two alone!"

"Listen, I need your promise that you'll take care of Pan when I'm gone,"

Trunks looked at him shocked, why was he talking like this?

"Don't talk like that Gohan," Trunks said shaking his head. Pan needs you, I need you."

"Please Trunks, just promise me!"

Trunks slowly nodded his head.

"Good, thank you Trunks, now stay here."

"But you need my help, I'm much stronger this time, common I can't let you go alone with your injury, please Gohan let me go with you,"

"Alright Trunks you win, let's go get them," Gohan said.

"Alright, cool." Trunks said turning his head. Gohan then hit the pressure point in Trunks' neck, knocking him out.

"Sorry about that Trunks, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you. This is my battle for now little brother; you're not quite ready yet. Take good care of my little girl Trunks; I'm proud of the both of you." Gohan flew into the scene of the androids; he knew this was going to be his last battle.

Pan felt uneasy all day she knew something was wrong and it was getting late and her father hadn't returned. She tried to pin point his ki, she found to her horror that her father's ki was very weak and getting dimmer by every minute.

She got up from the couch where she was sitting and ran for the door. "Pan what's wrong?" Chichi asked.

"it's papa, he's in trouble, I have go help him, he needs me," Pan said, as she flew out the door and followed her father's ki signature, as it started to rain.

Trunks woke up to a fresh cloud of smoke in the nearby city he couldn't feel Gohan's energy anywhere, "Darn it Gohan why'd you go alone?!" Trunks was searching for Gohan throughout the whole city, he found Gohan, dead in the middle of a broken street, his body was lying face down in a puddle.

"Gohan..." He said tears running down his face. "Why'd you do it? This isn't fair! It's just not fair!" Trunks was so angry at himself for letting Gohan knock him out, but mostly he was angry at the androids for taking his friend way from him, someone who was like a father to him.

"You were my best friend, you were everything to me, everything, this just isn't fair, Gohan…Gohan…GOHAN!"

He screamed in agony, letting all his sadness and anger towards the androids out. He clenches his fists drawing blood; a yellow aura surrounded him as he yelled loudly. His hair flashed blonde and his eyes became teal. As he fell to his knees beside his friend's body, he turned into a full Super Saiyan for the first time.

Pan felt Trunks' ki rising and followed it; she quickly found them before falling onto her knees by her father's body, "daddy!" She whispered hoarsely as the tears were coming down. "No…no…no…PAPA!" She screamed into the sky.

Trunks went over to her to give her comfort; he was going to have to grieve on his own time, right now Pan needed him. Trunks held to her tightly as she screamed and cried into his shirt. He could faintly hear cries of why.

Trunks and Pan carried Gohan's body back to Pan's home, and gently laid his body on a bed. ChiChi was sobbing, her heart was breaking into a million pieces her only son and child was gone.

The next few weeks were difficult; they had buried Gohan's body by his favorite oak tree a couple of feet away from their house, Bulma came over with Trunks to comfort Chichi and Pan.

Pan was lying on the couch in the fettle position not facing anyone as the tears came pouring down.

"Chichi I've been giving this a lot of thought for the past couple of weeks, and I would like to know if you and Pan would like to stay with Trunks and me?"

Chichi looked at Bulma, "You really want us to stay with you?" Chichi asked.

"Yes, you can't raise Pan on your own, you need help, and I should have done this a long time ago, Chichi. We're all we have left, we got to stick together."

Chichi wiped the tears from her eyes, "that sounds like a great idea," Chichi turned to Pan who still was lying on the couch, "Doesn't that sound like a great idea Pan?"

Pan didn't answer, "Pan your grandmother's speaking to you, Pan…Pan…Panda." Chichi said trying to get her granddaughter to talk.

When Pan heard Chichi call her Panda she faced her, "Don't call me that! Only daddy calls me Panda, nobody else!" She yelled as she got off the couch and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Chichi sighed, "She's been acting like this ever since Gohan died," Chichi said telling Bulma. "She doesn't talk to me unless she's angry, she barley eats anymore, and she won't let me comfort her when she cry's."

Bulma rubbed Chichi's back, "She lost the most important man in life Chichi, a girl's daddy is the center of her life at Pan's age. You just need to give her some time,"

While the two women were still talking Trunks snuck off to Pan's room to comfort her, "I don't want to go," Pan sobbed as she lay on her bed. Trunks rubbed her back,

"Hey I know it's hard Pan, but my mom's right we need to stick together, you and I are the last of the saiyan race." Pan sniffled, "Why did it have to be this way? Why did he have to leave me?" Pan cried.

Trunks did the only thing he could think to do. He put a hand on her shoulder which caused Pan sit up and look at him, she was still crying however, "I'm so sorry Pan, I'm so sorry. I feel like this is my fault, if only I was there to help him," Trunks let a few tears out wishing with all his heart that this nightmare wasn't true, he hated the androids for what they did, they not only took his best friend away but Pan lost her father.

Pan grabbed Trunks' arm and hugged him. "Don't blame yourself Trunks, it wasn't you fault," she told him her tears soaking his shirt.

This broke Trunks' heart, this girl had lost everything. He took his free arm and put it around Pan and patted the back of her head. "It's going to be alright." He assured her while patting her head.

They sat there like that for a while till Trunks broke the silence, "Would you like it better if asked you to stay with us?"

"I might," said Pan as she wiped her tears.

"Then will you stay with us?" Trunks asked.

Pan thought about it then she slowly nodded her head yes."

"Good," Trunks said, "I'll tell my mom you said yes," Trunks said as he was headed for the door.

"Trunks?" Pan said stopping him in mid step, she walked over to him and gave him a hug, "Thank you for being there for me when I needed you the most, will you always be my friend?"

Trunks smirked at her and returned the hug, "Of course I'll always be you friend, pipsqueak."

did you like it? Tell me what you think.

thanx for for all the review you guys are awesome :)


	6. Chapter 5

*Chapter 5*

Three years had passed since Gohan's death; Trunks and Pan were training hard, preparing themselves for the day when the androids would show themselves again. Trunks was now sixteen and Pan was twelve, there was not a day you didn't see them together, they had gotten close over the years.

"Purple boy!" Pan called to Trunks from the kitchen.

"Pan!" Trunks said with an annoyed look on his face, "How many times have I asked you to stop calling me that?"

"Okay Trunksie, My grandma said it's our turn to do the dishes," Pan said handing him a towel. "I wash, You dry."

Luckily for the both of them, there wasn't that many dishes. They could really pile up, especially when Trunks and Pan would finish their training in the gravity room, Trunks could really pig out after a hard day of training. Pan was glad she at least had a little more self-control.

After they were finished with the task at hand, they headed for the gravity room to train for the day, before they could even get in; they heard Bulma's voice from the Basement. "Trunks, could help me with a few boxes I need moved?!"

"Coming!" he told his mother, "Go ahead and do some warm ups and I'll be back," Trunks said as he headed for the basement.

Trunks walked down to the basement and found the boxes his mother wanted moved, "Hey mom what's shaking?" he asked grabbing a box, "Oh see you're still playing with your toy," he said give her an amused smile.

"I know you think I'm crazy darling, but people thought your grandfather was crazy but he became the greatest inventor in the world," said Bulma.

"Yeah, but Gramps wasn't trying to travel back in time, where would you like me to put these boxes, mom?"

"Over there on the table by the blueprints. Anyway your grandfather didn't have a good grasp of time anyhow, when he was working days seemed like minutes to him," Bulma said as she got up from her work and faced Trunks, "Where's your pioneering spirit anyway? Don't you want to help Goku defeat the androids?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah I guess, but do really think he can?" he asked kind of doubtful, if his father, the Z-Fighters and Gohan couldn't defeat the androids, what made his mother think Goku could?

"Oh yes, I truly believe if Goku hadn't have died from that awful heart virus, things wouldn't be as bad as they are right now. Hey, can you run an errand for me? I need a few parts for the time machine," Bulma asked giving him a list.

Trunks scanned through the list and gave his mother a smile, "Sure be back in a flash," he told her heading for the open window.

"Be careful!" she told him.

"No worries!" he said as he flew off.

Pan was getting impatient, how long did it take to move a few lousy boxes? She went down to basement to find Trunks and drag his butt back to the gravity chamber. Pan didn't find Trunks but Bulma working on the time machine.

"Hey Bulma, where did Trunks go?" Pan asked.

"Oh, hey Panny, I sent Trunks on some errands he should be back in a little while,"

"Oh," Pan said sitting on the table "Well I see the time machine coming along pretty nicely,"

"Yep, you and Trunks going have quite an adventure when you guys go to the past to give your grandfather the antidote for the heart virus," she said giving Pan a smile.

"I'm sorry Bulma, but I don't see how a bunch of dead people from the past are going help me and Trunks defeat the androids, when they couldn't even do it themselves."

Bulma was about to say something, when the music on the radio was cut off by a news broadcast.

ATTENTION: We interrupt this broadcast to bring you the latest news on android activity. Bridgetown is currently under attack, the southbound inner state is the only way out of the city that hasn't been destroyed. I repeat Bridgetown is under attack!

"That's pretty close," Pan said.

Bulma saw a look in Pan's eyes and she knew what the saiyan girl was up to, "I know, but you're not thinking of going are you?"

"Yes, I have to; I can't turn my back on those people, I'll be fine Bulma, I am a saiyan you know," Pan said.

"Yes, but so was you're father Pan, but that obviously wasn't enough, but if you think throwing your life away is going make Gohan happy, you're wrong!"

Pan was getting angry, what Bulma had said brought back the memory of that horrible night. "Shut up! Don't talk to me about my father! I knew him better than any of you, and I know he would never turn his back on those people, and neither am I." Pan yelled.

She headed for the open window and flew out towards Bridgetown.

"No Pan you can't! Come back!" Bulma streamed out the window, but it was too late, Pan was already far gone.

"This is it, it's time for revenge. Your death won't be in vain Papa, Pan said as she power up and with all her speed, headed for the broken city.

She found Seventeen and Eighteen Jumping around on cars.

"Hey are you ready to go now?" Eighteen asked Seventeen.

"Yeah I guess so," he answered.

"Good this is boring," Eighteen said as she and Seventeen started to walk away.

Just then Pan landed behind them, "How about experiencing your own deaths androids, how does that thrill you? It'll be your last joy ride!"

"You honestly believe I'm threatened by little kid like you?" Eighteen asked.

Eighteen flew at Pan and punch her in the face. Pan got back on her feet quickly and threw a few ki blasts at the female android, which Eighteen dodged with ease.

Pan tried punch the android but Eighteen grabbed Pan's hand and kicked her through a building, "Well she's dead," Seventeen said, "Too bad I would have liked to fight her

Suddenly Seventeen got punched in the face; he fell to the ground as Pan stood before him. "You want to fight I'm right here," Pan said powering up.

Seventeen got to his feet and threw an energy blast at Pan, it sent her flying. Seventeen and Eighteen threw mutable energy blasts at Pan; she dodged every blast and flew out of the dust the blasts had made, she kick Seventeen in gut sending him flying she then punched Eighteen in the face sending her flying after.

Pan flew up in the air charging her most powerful attack; she sent it straight at the androids making a huge crater. Pan thought she destroyed the androids, but when the dust finally cleared, she saw that they were unharmed. *What am I up against? This is insane,* Pan thought to herself.

"Common girly is that the best you got?!" Seventeen asked.

Pan threw more ki blasts at them with no prevail, Seventeen disappeared and reappeared beside Pan, he kicked her in the stomach and sent her crashing down.

"We really pissed this girl off somehow," Seventeen said to his twin as she landed beside him. He grabbed Pan by the back of her shirt to face him, "Would you mind telling us what it was?"

Pan Gritted her teeth and looked Seventeen dead in the face, "You killed my father you monsters, I swear I'll make you pay for it!" she said.

Seventeen looked at her closely as smile crossed his, "Ah yes now I see it, yeah I remember you. You're that blonde warrior's daughter aren't you?" Seventeen asked.

"Too bad daddy can't come save you anymore," Eighteen said laughing.

"Hey you want to know something?" Seventeen asked Pan. "The best part about killing you father was when he screamed in pain," Seventeen said smirking at the anger he saw on Pan's face "And we made sure it was long and extremely painful, Eighteen chimed in. both androids laughed as they saw tears coming down Pan face.

They stopped laughing when they felt Pan's energy spiking up, her hair was flashing from black to blonde and her eyes were changing color. She let out a piercing scream, and a yellow aura formed around Pan's body; the shear energy of it blew the androids a couple of feet away her. She clutched her fists as she let all her anger towards the androids go. She threw her head back as she screamed into the sky, her hair turned form black to blonde and her eyes from onix to teal.

"Well, would you look at that, she can turn blonde just like the other one," Seventeen said.

"Everyone's always trying to copy me," Eighteen said crossing her arms.

Both android came at Pan, she threw an energy blast at them and took to the air. The androids took to air as well as the battle commenced.

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp:

Trunks had just arrived from his errands, "Mom I'm home," he yelled from the basement. Bulma came bolting down the stairs with Chichi right behind her. She hugged Trunks tightly as both women began taking really fast and panicky. Trunks couldn't understand a word they were saying, he put a hand on each woman's mouth, "Okay, calm down and tell me what's wrong… slowly," he said as he took his hands off their mouths.

"It's Pan!" Bulma said, "She went to go fight the androids!" Chichi said after.

Trunks' eyes widen in shock, "Where are they attacking?" Trunks asked. "In Bridgetown," Bulma told him.

without wasting a second, Trunks ran for the window, He went super and flew off.

Even as a super saiyan, Pan was still no Mach for the androids. They sent her flying through buildings, and threw her around like a rag doll. But she just kept getting back up.

"I got to give her credit, she's tougher than I thought," Eighteen said ki blasting the saiyan female into a public pool.

Pan got out of the pool, barely standing, Eighteen flew towards Pan grabbing her and throwing her Seventeen's way

Seventeen punted Pan in the back like a football sending her flying where Eighteen kneed her in the stomach, then punch her in the face sending her crashing down at Seventeen's feet.

"I think It's time we end this," Seventeen said "Say hello to Daddy for us, will you?" Seventeen said crushing Pan's head with his foot.

Pan was screaming from the pain, Seventeen kept his foot on Pan's head as Eighteen charged her blast. Before Eighteen could make her final move she was blasted away, all Seventeen saw was a fist ramming into his face before he crashed into a building.

Trunks scooped Pan up in his arms as he flew off; suppressing his energy, he headed in the direction of Capsule Corp.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

Pan was waking up, she had a bad headache and things were a little fuzzy. She could hear voices.

"Pan?" she heard a familiar voice say, as she felt someone grab her hand.

"I'm here sweetheart, it's your Granma, everything's going be okay."

Pan turned her head and opened her eyes as she focused on the person standing above her. When her vision cleared up, she saw it was her grandma Chichi.

Chichi had a smile on her face as she looked at Pan.

"Granma, is it really you?"

"Of course it's me, who else were you expecting?"

Pan turned her head when she heard someone coming towards her bed. It was Trunks and Bulma.

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" Bulma asked.

"Like I got my head crushed by an android," Pan said jokingly

"Well you're alive, and that's all that matter's right now," Chichi said kissing the top of Pan's bandaged forehead.

"Hey pipsqueak, you look terrible," Trunks said, saying the first thing that pop into his head.

"Thanks," Pan said stretching out the thanks, "I feel terrible."

"Well you should be out and about in a couple of weeks," Bulma said giving Pan a couple of pain killers.

She and Chichi left the room to go make something for Pan to eat, leaving her and Trunks alone.

Trunks grabbed a chair and sat by Pan.

"You probably think I was stupid for going out there hah?"

Trunks just smiled at her and shook his head, "Nah, I would have done the same thing, plus you did become a super saiyan out of the whole ordeal,"

She smirked at him, "Thanks for saving my butt back there, Purple boy."

"Anytime pipsqueak."

Weeks had passed and Pan had recovered nicely, she and Trunks would train daily, readying themselves for the day when they would go back into the past.

Weeks turned to months and months turned to a year and the time machine was finally ready.

"Gosh, you don't know how proud I am of the both of you for doing this," Bulma said as Trunks and Pan were getting ready for their departure to the past.

"We're going to miss the both of you," Chichi said with a little sob in her voice.

"Granma," Pan said a little embarrassed, "We'll be back tonight,"

"I know, I know I'm sorry I can't help it," she said straightening out Pan's jacket collar.

"Okay here's the antidote for Goku," Bulma said handing it to Trunks. "Give him the warning about the androids, you can tell Goku who you are but remember to keep your identities a secret from everybody else It's very import."

Trunks nodded his head, "Right, we'll warn Goku about the androids and be back home in no time," He told his mother, smiling.

Bulma had tears in her eyes as she hugged her son "good luck son, I love you so much,"

Chichi put her hands on Pan's shoulders and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, "Your father would be so proud of you Panny, you've gotten so strong, you're so much like him you know, I love you sweetheart."

The two Saiyans flew into the time machine and sat in their chairs. Trunks dialed in the coordinates before turning to look at Pan, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Pan told him as she buckled her seatbelt.

"To the past!" Trunks yelled before pressing a large red button.

Bulma and Chichi watched as they disappeared.

Sorry this chapter is so short but I'm almost done with the next Chapter and will posting it Today! and it's long so no worries. :)


	8. Chapter 7

I still don't own DBZ, sadly :(

*Chapter 7*

The time machine landed with a soft thud, they flew out of the machine, and Trunks capsulized it. Looking around, they noticed they were in some type of dessert mountain range.

"Where do you think he is?" Pan asked.

Trunks checked his GPS watch, "He should be around here somewhere. This is the place where your grandpa lands, I think."

Pan looked at Trunks, her eyes wide, "You think, didn't Bulma tell you prissily where my grandfather was going to land?" she asked.

"Well yeah but you can't blame me if I forget a minor detail." He said scratching the back of his head

"Minor Detail! Trunks Briefs, if we can't find him then this trip was for nothing," she huffed at him.

"Don't sweat it Pan, my mom installed all the landing info in my GPS, plus we can pin point his ki signature too so we have no worries." Just then a giant ship flew over their heads, "Who's that?" Pan asked.

Trunks shrugged, "Well whoever it is, it's not Goku. I sense evil on that ship. Let's go check it out, maybe Goku's over there." Trunks said as he and Pan flew off.

The two saiyans landed right below an ugly looking alien, he was standing next to another alien that was taller than him. He had red eyes, sleek white skin with robot parts built into him. The other alien beside him looked like a giant compared to him. He had purple skin and horns. Their power levels were not that much and the saiyans knew they could easily beat them. The big alien mentioned the little alien's name as Freezia, as they started talking about blowing up the planet, as their men started to gather around.

"That's Freezia? I remember the stories my dad used to tell me when he went to planet Namek with Krillin and your mom; boy is that Freezia guy much uglier in person."

Trunks couldn't help letting out a small laugh, he checked to see if Goku was anywhere near, but there was no sign of him, "I don't see Goku anywhere," Trunks told Pan. "So I guess it's up to us to kill Freezia." He said smirking.

"Okay, you take Freezia, and I'll take on big guy," Pan told Trunks returning his smirk with one of her own.

Freezia called half his men over, "Alright, find the Saiyan's friends, and when you do, show no mercy!" Ordered Freezia.

Yes sir!" They shouted before they started to fly. Trunks jumped down, and faster than you can blink, Trunks took out his sword and sliced the men up. Pan jumped down after him. As Trunks floated down to the ground, Pan landed beside him.

"So you're Freezia," Trunks said as he placed his sword in his sheath. The wind howled as it blew the saiyan boys hair to one side, "I have been waiting a long time to meet you face-to-face."

"We have a guest," the larger alien said.

Trunks ignored him as he continued, "Now, I am going to destroy you."

Freezia just smiled evilly not feeling the least bit threatened, "We had best run. Isn't that right, Father?" Freezia asked mockingly. "You don't know what you are up against boy."

"It seems it's you who doesn't know who he's up against Freezia, and let me tell you, you should be worried," said Trunks. "Make no mistake; I am going to finish you once and for all."

Pan really wished she had a bag of popcorn to watch the show; it was really starting to get entertaining.

"You sure are a cocky little thing aren't you? Maybe in that little hole you just crawled out of your pretty tough, but you're no match for me. Really fighting a punk kid like you isn't even worth my time." Freezia said starting to laugh.

"Maybe I have not made myself clear, you're finished Freezia!" said Trunks.

Freezia was really starting to get annoyed, with a growl he ordered his men to go kill Trunks. A green skinned alien walked up, he used his scouter on Trunks on saw his power was only five. He aimed his blaster Trunks as the other men surrounded the saiyan boy.

Pan flew a little further away from Trunks and the soldiers; she knew this wasn't going to end well for Freezia's men.

The solider with the blaster fired it at Trunks, but the Saiyan easily sent it away with a slap of his hand. Many more blasts were made towards Trunks, but he blocked all of them, He took out his sword and cut the alien in half.

The other soldiers ran to attack; but the male Saiyan moved with such speed that the men did not even realize they were cut until it was too late. Pan flew back beside Trunks, who was putting his sword in its sheath. "Now, it is your turn Freezia," said Trunks.

"Let me give you some advice kid; he who acquires his skills too quickly is the first to parish," Freezia said, holding a finger up towards Trunks.

"Thanks for the tip," Trunks told him smirking.

"Why you little…" Freezia said gritting his teeth.

"Now listen up! I got one for you; know your enemy. You already made some pretty big assumptions about me; that's a mistake that will cost you dearly."

"You should learn to watch that mouth of yours boy!" Freezia snapped.

"Just destroy him already," said Freezia's father. "We have not got all day."

"Father, I you're in a hurry but let me have my fun," Freezia told him.

"He is right though," said Trunks. "You don't have all day. More like, five minutes."

"Oh? And here I made dinner plans," said Freezia.

"So I've heard, but I'm canceling your date with Goku."

"What's a Goku?" The big alien asked. Pan let out a little snort at the big alien's question.

"Father I know you're board but try to keep up," said Freezia.

"So you know that worthless Saiyan?" Freezia asked Trunks

"Only by reputation, but we'll be meeting soon."

"Don't be so sure," Freezia said smirking.

"Listen here, Goku will be arriving soon and only one of us will be here to meet him. You got it?!" Trunks told him.

"Hmm I guess now I just got to decide on how to kill you."

"Alright enough games; it's time you understood who I really am. So I'll tell you what, I'm going to let the two of you in on a little secret. You're about to find out what it's like to fight a real Super Saiyan, and I'm not talking about Goku," Trunks said smirking.

Fear crossed Freezia's face but his expression changed quickly as he started laughing at Trunks, "You crack me up kid," Freezia said not believing a word Trunks had just said. "I've never met anyone who laid it on as thick as you," Freezia and his father started laughing.

Trunks began to power up. Shock and terror now crossed Freezia's face. "No, it can't be," Freezia said taking a step back.

"What is he?" asked King Cold.

"Weren't you listening?" Pan asked, "He's a Super Saiyan!"

Trunks screamed as his energy began to blow around. His hair started rising, and Pan who standing next to him was trying to keep herself from getting blown away. Rocks were crushing in the ground and rising; Trunks' Lavender hair soon became blonde, and his crystal blue eyes to teal. Freezia gasped in horror as he took a step back.

"So this is a super saiyan," King Cold stated sounding impressed.

Freezia was still in shocked.

"What's wrong? Is it something I said?" Trunks asked with a smirk.

Freezia gritted his teeth, "No Saiyan!" he shouted as he shot a blast out at Trunks and Pan; Fire was everywhere and Trunks and Pan were nowhere to be seen. "Well I would say that was all anticlimactic, wouldn't you agree? I mean the little runt didn't last very long, now did he?" King Cold asked with a smirk.

"Well did you expect he was only a…Mon…monkey," Freezia looked into the flames to see Trunks and Pan coming out unharmed.

Pan gave Freezia and his father the famous Son grin and waved her hand hello.

"I really hope that's not the best you can do," said Trunks. "Because if it is, you had best give up now. You can't win Freezia."

"We'll just see about that boy! Take this!" Freezia yelled as he threw an even bigger energy blast at Trunks, Pan stepped out of the way as Trunks grabbed the blast with his hands. It dragged him backwards as it broke apart flying in all directions.

Trunks just smirked at Freezia, was that really the best he had?

"It seems to me you're running out of tricks Freezia,"

Freezia was really getting irritated.

"Alright that's two; I'll give you one more chance to hit me with everything you got, and then its strike three Freezia, game over, you're out."

"I think it's about time we put an end to this," said Freezia giving Trunks an evil smile.

Flying up in the air, Freezia gathered up his energy to form a giant orange bomb, the same type of bomb he used to blow up Planet Namek.

Freezia's father looked at him. "Freezia no, the planet can't handle that."

"He said everything; we'll find Goku in space!" Freezia yelled as he threw the giant energy ball at Trunks. It hit the Saiyan causing a massive creator.

Freezia started laughing thinking he was victorious but he was stopped short when he saw the bomb moving up.

Terror came over Freezia's face as he watched Trunks walk out of the creator holding the bomb with one hand. "Excuse me, is this yours?" Trunks asked.

Freezia snarled, "Damn you saiyan! Why don't you just die?" The alien snapped before blasting the bomb. A loud gustily explosion escaped from it

Pan dunked and covered protecting herself from the impacted. Trunks was nowhere to be seen.

Freezia turned and looked at Pan as an evil smile formed on his face, "So are you ready to meet your little boyfriend in hell?"

Pan just gave him a humorless laugh, "Um no because that's where you'll be going, straight to hell. My friend and I aren't going anywhere; we're staying right here," Pan said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Why you little…" He was cut short.

"Hey Freezia!" Trunks yelled as he aimed his burning attack at Freezia and Father.

Freezia and his father flew up quickly dodging the blast. "When I get my hands on you…" Trunks cut Freezia off by slicing his blade down the alien's middle. Slowly Freezia spit apart before Trunks sliced him up more until he was nothing but bits and pieces. Trunks lifted his right arm, blasting the remaining pieces of Freezia, till he was reduced to nothing but ashes.

Trunks put his sword in his sheath as Pan flew up beside him, "I guess it's my turn now," she said as they both shared a smile. The two Saiyans landed in front of Freezia's father as the wind blew in the distance.

"You two are quite remarkable; I'm expressed, to encounter such fighters as yourselves is a rear occurrence indeed, but it does present quite an opportunity. I am King Cold ruler of the planet trade organization. Join me and take Freezia's place at my side as the supreme rulers of the universe!"

Trunks stared at him expressionless, "Not a chance!" he said. Pan nodded in agreement.

"Now don't be too hasty. Imagine it... This world and all the others would be the nearest of bubbles within your reach! Play things for your amusement," King Cold said.

"He said no," Pan said getting really annoyed.

"You turn up your nose at my offer?" King Cold asked. "That's a shame."

"By the way stranger I'm curious about your sword," he told Trunks. "It must be quite a piece of workmanship. Might I take a closer look? You have nothing to fear from me."

Trunks smiled knowing what King Cold was up too. "So you want to see my sword hah? here catch!" he said as he took his sword out and threw it to Cold. King Cold looked at it and smirked, "Yes, fine craftsmanship. But I have a hunch that you only defeated my son so easily because of this sword at hand, what do you say?"

"Believe what you want to," Trunks told him.

Alright then I will, I say that without this sword you're nothing! That's what I believe!" King Cold said and swung Trunks' sword aiming for Pan. She caught the blade in her hand. King Cold tried to push the sword down trying to cut her, but Pan powered up to super saiyan and started walking making King Cold go backwards. Trunks watched her with a smile on his face it was funny seeing little Pan over power that big alien, he was so proud of her.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to swing swords at girls?" she asked him. "Man, some people can be so rude sometimes," Pan said as she put a hand to King Cold's chest. "Wait! You dirty little saiyan…" She blasted him; sending King Cold flying before landing on a pile of rocks. The Z-Fighters were now floating above the two Saiyans, wondering who these two powerful teens were.

King Cold begged for mercy, before Pan shot a blast at him, killing him. Trunks blasted Freezia's ship, causing it to blow up. Once everything was finished, Pan tossed Trunks his sword back to him. He put his sword back into its sheathe and looked at Pan with a smile.

"Hey I think we have an audience," Pan whispered to Trunks as she looked up at the Z-Fighters.

Trunks looked up as well, "Well looks like we're going to have to invite them to come along."

Did you like it tell what you think.


	9. Chapter 8

*Chapter 8*

"Hey, we're about to head off to a place not too far from here where Goku's going to be landing. You're welcomed to join if you like?" Trunks asked the Z-Fighters.

Everyone looked confused, could they really trust these two?

"It's this way," Trunks said pointing north. Yeah we can pretty much show you exactly where he's going touch down."

"So anyway Goku will be here about two hours from now, let's all get a move on!" Pan said as she and Trunks took off.

Trunks and Pan shot into the air together. At first they thought the others wouldn't follow them, but slowly the Z-Fighters started too. Trunks checked his GPS and after finding the right coordinates he and Pan headed downwards. They landed between two rock mountains and the Z-Fighters stared at the two strangers curiously.

Everybody stood there in silence, not really knowing what to say. Slowly Trunks pulled a box out of one of his jacket pockets. Opening the box he pulled out a capsule.

As Trunks opened the Capsule a fridge popped out of it.

"Watch out you guys! They're up to something" Said Yamucya as he watched Trunks.

Trunks opened the fridge and pulled out two sodas, one for him and one for Pan.

"How about a cold drink? Goku's not due to arrive for two more hours, it's pretty hot and dry out here," Trunks said before taking a sip of his soda.

"Well, I don't see why not," Bulma said with a shrug.

"Yeah," Gohan said running over to the fridge.

"Wait Gohan!" Krillin said he didn't really trust the two teenagers.

"Chill out Krillin, there just sodas," Bulma said as she walked over to the fridge.

Pan couldn't believe it, it was her dad! He was a kid, but he was still her dad. He looked to be about ten or eleven; it made her happy to see him again, even if he was from a different timeline.

"Oh wow, what a great selection!" Gohan said happily.

"Hey I'm starting to like these two they have root beer," Bulma said grabbing one.

"Is there a grape guy's?" Krillin asked sheepishly.

"Yeah! Two grapes, Krillin." Gohan said motioning for his friend to come over.

Bulma looked at the two teenagers curiously, "Have we met you two look so familiar,"

"No sorry," Pan said.

Gohan looked up at Trunks, "Excuse me Mr., but how do you two know my dad?" he asked the male saiyan.

"Actually we've never met your dad before, we've only just heard about him," Trunks told him.

"But how do you two know he's going to arrive at this spot in two hours?" Krillin asked.

"Oh well that's ah… Sorry guys we… we can't say," Trunks said.

They turned when they heard an angry voice addressing them, "Why not?! I'll tell you why, because you two are up to something. Tell us now tough guy, who are you two?!" asked an angry Vegeta.

"I wish we could, sorry," Trunks told him tilting his head down.

"When you two defeated Freezia and that big guy, you two were super saiyans weren't you?" Gohan asked Pan.

"Yes… yes we were," Pan said giving him a smile.

"That's a lie!" Vegeta Shouted, "Look you two! Myself and Kakarot, the one you call Goku are the only saiyans left, Kakarot's brat there is half saiyan so if you count him, that make's three. Freezia sought to it that our race was all but wiped out from existence, so there is no way you two can have saiyan blood!"

Trunks and Pan were silent there was no convincing Vegeta, so why even bother trying?

"Yeah, but we saw them. They defeated Freezia and that huge guy, all by themselves" said Gohan.

"Well I'm calling them liars, not weaklings," said Vegeta.

"Hey," Bulma said when she noticed the Capsule Corp logo on both Trunks' blue jacket and Pan's red one. "You guys have our logo on your jackets, that's my dad's company. Are you one of our employees?" she asked.

"No not exactly just fans," Trunks told her.

"Ah, I see, well tell me your names and I'll recommend you to my dad,"

We can't do that. I'm sorry, I know it's strange," said Trunks.

"Now they won't volunteer their names," Tien said.

"Yeah, what are they hiding?" Yamucya asked.

"Hey guys we grilled them enough, don't you think?" Bulma asked the Z-fighters. "If it wasn't for whoever they are, the whole planet would have been blown away!" she said.

Time ticked by as everyone waited for Goku's arrival, Trunks and Pan were sitting on rock with their backs against each other, Vegeta sat down as well, keeping a watchful eye on the saiyan teens from where he sat. Bulma and Krillin were sitting as well not too far away from where Trunks and Vegeta were sitting. Yamucya was standing by Bulma and Gohan by Krillin. Tien and Choutzu were sitting on rock not too far from where Pan was sitting; while Piccolo stood on a rock with his back turned from everyone, keeping his distance as far away as possible.

Trunks would glance Vegeta's way a couple of times, till it finally annoyed the saiyan prince, "What are you looking at?!" demanded Vegeta.

"Oh… uh nothing, it's… just that I…like your shirt." Trunks answered.

"You would!" Vegeta grunted.

Pan bit down on her tongue trying to hold in her laughter.

Bulma was looking from Trunks to Vegeta when she whispered in Krillin's ear. "Hey now check this out, is it me or do those two kinda look alike?"

"Who does?" Krillin asked.

"Vegeta and that mystery boy, I'm not making this up just take a look," Bulma told Krillin.

"Well, I can kinda see a resemblance, well just in looks. I mean that kid's pretty nice but Vegeta has the personality of a tree stump," said Krillin.

"Well he's a Prince."

"So what."

"Princes' have to act bored, like the worlds not good enough for them," said Bulma.

Krillin looked at Bulma confused, "Vegeta seems more agitated then bored, like he's got a bad case of hemorrhoids or something," Krillin said snickering.

Trunks looked over Vegeta's way again, he couldn't help it. His mother had told him stories about his father, but it was nothing like meeting him in the flesh.

"Why do you keep looking over here?! Haven't you seen a pink shirt before?! If you like it so much you can have it," Vegeta spat.

"No, no thank you," Trunks said tilting his head down.

"Then knock it off kid!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"Maybe Goku met these kids somewhere out space, Choutzu. I mean he has been gone for a while." Tien said.

"But they told Gohan that they've never met Goku." Choutzu pointed out.

But how could they know the exact spot where Goku's going land two hours before he arrives?" Tien asked.

"Maybe they're wrong!" said Yamucya. "Maybe, Goku's not coming!"

"Well the only way to find out is to wait for two hours, right?" Asked Bulma.

"Yeah."

"Well, how long has it been?"

"One hour."

"Well then, JUST CHILL OUT FOR ONE MORE HOUR!"

"WELL YOU CAN FIND ANOTHER RIDE HOME!"

"FINE!"

Trunks and Pan let out a few snickers as they watched Bulma and Yamucya fight.

Another hour passed when Trunks' watch started to beep. Him and Pan stood up as they addressed the others,

"Hey that's it two have passed, Goku should be arriving any second now." Trunks told them.

The others all stood up with eagerness waiting to see if the two teens were right, two seconds later, the Z-fighters felt a ki entering earth's atmosphere,

"Wow, those kids were right after all," Yamucya said.

"He's coming!" Krillin yelled happily.

"You're all nuts," Bulma told them, "my woman's intuition isn't picking up anything at all right now,"

"No it's true, He's finally home! My dad's back!" Gohan said excitedly.

A little twinkle in the sky came into view as Goku's ship flew passed them and landed a few yards away with big boom, the Z-fighters took off with Trunks and Pan not too far behind.

The Z-Fighters stood on the side of the big crater Goku's ship had made as Trunks and Pan landed behind them.

The door to the ship started to opening as Goku came out; he was very surprised to see his friends and family.


	10. Chapter 9

*Chapter 9*

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted. Everyone except Vegeta and Piccolo were smiling and cheering, happy that Goku was finally home.

"How in the world did you guys know I was going to here?" Goku asked them.

"These two told us," Bulma said motioning her hand towards Trunks and Pan, "They're a couple of mystery kids; I think they might be fans of yours,"

"They know all about you dad!" Gohan said excitedly happy his father was finally home.

"Hah!" Goku said looking at the two teenagers, "But how?" Goku asked as he landed beside his friends.

The Z-Fighters were very confused that Goku didn't know the two teens.

"They knew the exact time and place of your arrival Goku," said Bulma.

"That is impossible," said Goku as he looked at Trunks and Pan. "I have never even met these two kids before in my life.

"Well, that's what they told us too. Then they must have been tracking your ship from outer space," said Bulma.

"Really?" asked Goku as he placed a hand on his chin. "I don't know, Freezia tried to do that, but I could sense his energy level as he passed me. Speaking of which, who defeated Freezia anyway? I felt some incredible energy, you Piccolo?" he asked the Namekian. "Or was it you Vegeta?" he asked the saiyan prince.

"He was defeated by these two strangers," Piccolo said motioning towards Trunks and Pan. "The boy turned into a super saiyan and picked Freezia apart, the girl can turn into a super saiyan as well."

Goku's eyes widened, "What, super saiyans? You don't say," Goku looked curiously at Trunks and Pan.

"I can't believe it! That's outstanding! Can you imagine it, super saiyans at their age? It's fantastic!"

"You idiot! Aren't you forgetting something? You, your son, and I are the only saiyans still alive!" Vegeta told him.

"Well they seem like honest kids to me, and if they say they're super saiyans, then that is good enough for me," said Goku.

"Oh honestly Goku, you take things way too lightly sometimes," Bulma told him.

"I do?" Goku asked looking a bit confused.

"Goku, could we have a word with you?" Asked Trunks.

"What? With me?" Goku asked confused.

"Yes, but just the three of us," Trunks said as he and Pan started walking.

"Alright then," Goku said as he followed them.

"Are you serious, Goku?" Yamucya asked, "You just met them, and you're already keeping secrets?"

"Don't sweat it Yamucya, I'll be right back."

They flew to the other side of the crater away from everyone else

"Thanks man," Trunks said when they landed.

"Hey no problem," Goku said. "I forgot to say it back there, but thanks a lot for beating Freezia for me, I had a chance to finish him, but I was only fooling myself into thinking that he might change."

"You were supposed to be the one to stop Freezia and his father," Trunks said with a smile. "But events didn't seem to be going as plan, so my friend and I had stepped in. We didn't think you'd make it," Trunks said.

"Yeah, his ship was a lot faster than mine and he gained two hours on me. He didn't learn his lesson after planet Namek, but I would have taught him not mess with the earth," Goku said crossing his arms.

"He landed two hours before you, there might not have been a earth by the time you got back," Pan said.

"Well that's what you think, but thanks to a technique I learned, I could of been there in seconds." Goku said smirking.

"Are you serious?" Trunks and Pan asked together.

"Yeah, it's called Instant Transmission," he told them as he winked.

"You mean time travel?!" Trunks asked.

"No you demineralize and travel as a mass of light. You'd be surprised how much ground you could cover going 1, 86000 miles per second."

"No kidding we had no idea you had that kind of ability!" Pan said surprised.

"Yeah the people on Yardrat taught it to me. They weren't very strong but they knew some amazing technics."

"Man what a bummer," Trunks said as he looked at the ground. "This means we've needlessly changed the course of history, my friend and I muddied the timeline even more by encountering all the others, when we could've waited and come to you when you were alone."

"Timeline? What are you talking about?" Goku asked confused.

"I'll explain, but first let me ask you something, can you transform into a super saiyan at will?" Trunks asked.

"Well, at first I wasn't able too, it happened spontaneously. But now I can control it," answered Goku.

"Alright then, can you show us right now?" Trunks asked.

"Please Goku," asked Pan.

"Okay," Goku said with a smile. He powered up into a full Super Saiyan. Trunks and Pan stared at him in amazement. Gohan was the only other super saiyan they had ever seen before he died. "So, what's next my friend?" Goku asked Trunks.

"Now, we'll all be Super Saiyans," Trunks said as he looked at Pan with a smirk. They both powered up to super saiyan, the energy of all three of them was mind boggling.

Goku stared at the teens, his eyes wide with amazement. "We're exactly the same," said Goku.

"Let's find out," Trunks said with a serious look on his face. He took his sword out before swinging it at Goku. Trunks stopped short, the tip of his sword just inches away from Goku's face. The older saiyan didn't even try to make a move. "Why didn't you try to avoid it?" Trunks asked confused.

"I searched your feelings, so I knew you would stop." (Yes, Goku's a Jedi as well as a super saiyan. Lols).

"Yes I see. Well this time I'm not going to stop, you got it?!" Trunks said getting into stance holding his sword the way you would hold a baseball bat.

"As you wish," said Goku. Trunks swung his sword at Goku once again; Goku used his finger to block all of Trunks' attacks. When Trunks was finished, Pan stepped up to the plate. At first Goku wasn't ready, he got punched in the face but when Pan tried to get another swing at him, he dodged it easily. They both shot into the air and started having a fist fight. The fight lasted for a minute before their fists collided with each other making it sound like thunder.

Pan flew back down beside Trunks and powered down as Goku came down with her.

"Awesome, everything that we've heard about you is true. Your good, no great!" Pan told Goku as he powered down.

"Yeah, well you two are pretty amazing yourselves," Goku told them.

"We're really sorry about all the secrecy Goku, but we had to know if we could trust you," Trunks told Goku.

"But we really need your word that you won't tell anybody else what we're about to tell you," Pan said.

"Well I've never had trouble keeping secrets. But sure you guys have my word," promised Goku.

Trunks smiled slightly as he began, "Thank you, my name is Trunks, and this is Pan. This is going to sound kinda strange, but we're not from this time. We've traveled here in a time machine twenty years from the future."

"What, from the future? That's incredible!" said a very impressed Goku.

"Yes, Vegeta was right. Only he, yourself, and Gohan have saiyan blood, and well, I got mine from him. He's my father," Trunks said.

"What?! You're kidding!" Goku said his eyes wide as Tea saucers, "You're absolutely sure that Vegeta is your father?"

"Yes," Trunks said with a nod. "I'm half-Saiyan, half-Earthling."

"You're serious... Vegeta's son? Oh my kami!" Goku said looking back Vegeta. "Yes, yes I can see the resemblance, wow."

"I'll be born two years from now." said Trunks

"Ha-ha no kidding, Vegeta is going to be a daddy! That incredible!" Goku said, "Man who would have ever thought…" he was cut short

Goku, we didn't come here tell you that, we talk to you about something. It's really important," Pan said.

Goku turned to Trunks and Pan, giving them his full attention.

Trunks began, "In three years on the morning of May 12th, at 10:00 am, a horribly destructive duo will show up on an island nine miles southwest of South City. They have dreadful power even by our standards; they're monsters Goku, that's the best way I know how to describe them. They're monsters! Once this pair surfaces, the Earth and everything you know will be gone for good."

"What's the deal, are they aliens?" Asked Goku.

"No," Trunks told him. "They're both androids that were created right here on earth. Their creator is Gero, Dr. Gero. The master mind responsible for the old Red Ribbon Army, do you remember?"

"Yeah!" Goku yelled. "I defeated them! Gero though, he lived?"

"Thanks to you, yes," Pan told him. "That's one battle you're going to wish you had fought to the very end. Look, I'm sorry to say that Goku, I'm know you're a good person but letting Gero escape is a mistake that will come back to haunt you and everyone you know. He's probably making them as we speak. We don't know where his lab is but trust me if we did we'd be visiting him and not you."

"It's hard to describe these creatures," Trunks said. "They're like nothing you've ever faced before. Nothing comes close to the technology that gave them birth. It's mind boggling how strong they are."

"What's his plan? What's Dr. Gero trying to accomplish with them?" Asked Goku

"No one really knows," Trunks told him. "Ever since those things could think for themselves they rebelled. They've had their own merciless, twisted agenda since then. There's no reason for or why they do what they do. There machines of destruction, their first act after being born was to turn on their creator Dr. Gero himself. These androids are ruthless; they delight in causing pain and seeing suffering. Living on Earth in our time is like living in a nightmare."

"Kami, you two defeated Freezia and his father like they were nothing, yet what you're saying is the androids are a lot stronger than you two."

"They are," said Pan. "Hunting us down is one of their favorite hobbies. There isn't really much we can do against them except run."

What?" Goku asked in confusion. "What about all the others? Aren't they helping guys?"

"They can't..." Trunks told him. "They're dead. Three years from now the earth's Special Forces will be gone. We're all that's left and we're doing the best that we can. They are all gone! Vegeta, Krillin, Yamucya, Tien, Choutzu, Piccolo, They're all going lose their lives against the androids in a horrible battle. There will be only one survivor, that's our mentor and my best friend Gohan. He nearly escapes from that battle, but then, thirteen years later they finally get him!" Trunks was breathing hard trying to keep his anger in control, he hated the androids for all the pain they caused in their timeline. Pan had tears in her eyes, remembering the pain of that awful night her father died.

"That was four years ago in our time," Pan said softly. "With Piccolo gone, there's no wishing on the dragon-balls."

"Wait a second, what happens to me? Do I die in the battle as well?" Goku asked.

"No you die before it, not too long from now you're going to catch a new virus that attacks the heart. You're going to die from it!" Pan told him

Goku gasped in shock.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news," said Trunks. "It's a radical virus, you'll start hearing about it soon, and not even Super Saiyan can beat it."

"Damn, what a bummer," Goku said with a sigh. "Being killed by a stupid virus. I want to fight those androids, and I don't even get a crack at them."

"You mean after everything that you've heard you still want to fight them? Aren't you afraid?" Trunks asked.

"Sure a little bit. All challenges are scary at first, but you got to try to make a difference."

"My mother was right about you Goku, I really can trust you. I'm glad I can." Trunks reached in his left pocket before pulling out a vile and handing it to Goku. "Here you go, take this man, for your health."

"My health?" Goku asked confused.

"It's an antidote." said Pan, "There's no cure now for that nasty heart virus you're going to get, but in our time there is. Take it when you get sick and you'll be just fine."

"Wow you're kidding me awesome! Why didn't you just tell me about the medicine in the first place? You got me scared back there."

"Sorry," Pan said rubbing the back of her head.

"But we really shouldn't be doing this Goku," Trunks said, "Because it's gonna change history, but something's need to be changed. Things are pretty bad, we're living in fear with no way out, it's terrible. But you can make a difference Goku, my mother told me that you could and now I believe her."

"Your mom knows me? Am I going to meet her or do I already know her now?" Goku asked Trunks.

"Now," Trunks answered.

"Oh wow I know your mom hah, that's bizarre! Does she live by me or something?"

"She's standing right there," Trunks said pointing towards Bulma.

Goku fell over in shock and was laughing like a maniac, "Omigod! Bulma's your mother?!" He asked from the ground still laughing, he calmed himself down and stood up. "Wow, Bulma and Vegeta? That's unbelievable. I always thought Bulma was going to end up marrying Yamucya, but man, Vegeta?"

"I know it's bizarre but they'll find their way to each other pretty soon. But if they find out about it, it might not happen, Promise you won't say anything Goku or I might not be born."

"Hey no worries I won't tell a soul." Goku told him smiling.

Goku looked over at Pan curiously, "So are you and Trunks brother and sister?" He asked her.

Pan looked at wide eyed for moment before speaking, "No… no he's not my brother," she said.

Goku looked confused, "But you're a saiyan too, so where did you get your saiyan blood from?" Goku asked clueless.

"Umm…well," How was she going to tell him this? "Well, I'm… I… I'm… I'myourgranddaughterI'mGohan'sdaughter," Pan said all at once.

"What?" Goku asked still confused.

"I'm…your…granddaughter, Gohan's my dad," Pan said rubbing the back of her head and giggling nervously.

Gohan's a daddy?! Goku screamed, "Holy Crap! I'm a… I'm a…" Goku fell over backwards, "…Grandpa!"

Pan covered her mouth and giggled at her grandfather's reaction.

Goku got back up slowly, he looked at her for a moment before a big smile plastered on his face, "Wow I can't believe it, Gohan's a father, and I'm grandfather. Grandpa Goku, hey I like the sound of that!" Goku said happily with the huge Son grin on his face.

Pan laughed holding her stomach.

"Umm what did I say?" Goku asked confused.

"Bulma was right, you do take things too lightly," Pan said laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. Even Trunks let out a little laugh.

"So how old are you and Trunks anyway?" Goku asked.

"I'm thirteen and Trunks is seventeen," Pan answered.

"Wow! Thirteen? That means Gohan had you when he was, let's see," Goku said counting on his fingers, "Oh eighteen, I guess that's not bad, I had him when I was nineteen," Goku said grinning.

Pan made a nervous giggle, something she inherited from Goku. At least her grandfather was taking this better than she thought he would.

"I really hate to breakup this little family get together, Trunks told Goku, but we really got to get going, my mom and Chichi are worried sick about us, they need to know that everything went okay,"

"Yeah, please tell them both that I send my love. And thanks for this," Goku said holding up the antidote, "You two are awesome."

"Hey you're helping us in a lot of ways Goku, we should be thanking you." Trunks told him smiling.

"In three years will you two return?" Goku asked.

"Well it take a lot of energy to jump from timeline to timeline, it's going to take at least a good ten months before the time machine is ready for another time jump. So if nothing happens to us in the meantime, you can be sure to see us again in three years, your time," Trunks said giving Goku a wink.

Trunks uncapsulized the time machine and he and Pan got in their seats.

"It was nice to finally meet you grandpa," Pan said waving down at him. "We'll see you in three years,"

"Alright, I'll see you in three years," Goku said as he waved goodbye.

He watched as the time machine disappeared; it was going to be a long three years for Goku and his friends.


	11. Chapter 10

*Chapter 10*

The time machine landed by capsule corp exactly the same spot they had left at, Trunks capsulized the time machine and they both headed inside.

"We're home!" Trunks yelled.

Chichi and Bulma came running into the front room where Trunks and Pan were at and started hugging them and chattering.

"I'm so glad you two are alright," Bluma said squeezing the both of them in a hug. Once she was done Chichi did the same thing.

"So, how was it?" Chichi asked as they all sat on the couch.

"Pretty awesome," Trunks said, "we met Freezia and put him in his place," the saiyan boy said smiling.

"You guys killed Freezia?!" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, well Trunks killed him and killed a bigger guy named King Cold. Freezia thought he was so powerful, Trunks showed him," Pan said giving Trunks a high five.

"You two are just like Goku and Vegeta," Chichi said shaking her head and smiling, "You two get such I thrill out of fighting."

"Speaking of which, we met the Z-Fighters," Trunks told his mother and Chichi.

"You did?" Bulma asked.

"Yep," Pan said, "But they didn't really trust though, well expect for you and my dad, Bulma."

"You two got to see Gohan?" Chichi asked a bit sadly.

"Yeah," Trunks said nodding his head, "He was a kid though, about ten or eleven."

"What did Vegeta think of the two of you?" Bulma asked Trunks.

"He called us a bunch of liars and said there was no way we could be saiyans even though we pretty much ascended in front of him twice, Goku, Piccolo and Gohan were pretty much the only ones who believed we were who we said we were," Trunks said sighing.

"It figures your father would say something like that," Bulma said scowling.

"You should have seen the look on Grandpa's face when Trunks and I ascended to super saiyan," Pan said giggling.

"So everything went ok? You gave Goku the antidote and the warning about the androids?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah," Trunks spoke up, "He was a bit surprised when I told him Vegeta was my father, but he fell over laughing when I told him you were my mother," Trunks said snickering.

Bulma face palmed and shook her head, "Oh brother, that man," Bulma said huffing. Pan spoke up, "I thought he was going have heart attack when I told him I was his granddaughter, but after a while I think he liked the idea of being a grandfather."

Chichi smiled and shook her head, "He always did take things lightly."

"That's exactly what Bulma said." Pan said snickering.

"Oh by the way," Trunks said, "Goku sends his love, and he wants us to come back and help him fight the androids, so I told him if nothing happens to us in the meantime, we'd be back."

Bulma and Chichi looked at them a little shocked, before Bulma started thinking.

"It would be a great opportunity to find the androids weaknesses and finally put an end to them in our time," Bulma said, "Plus I know you two probably want to see your father/grandfather again, right?"

The two saiyan teens nodded.

"Alright then, in ten mouths you two are going back to the past, Operation Recon commences," Bulma said giving them thumbs up.

Five months later:

Trunks and Pan were training almost every day in the GR or in the outskirts; the androids hadn't shown up in a while, but when they did Trunks and Pan would face off with them. They always came back home pretty beat up, but they came back home and that's all that matter to Bulma and Chichi.

One day when Trunks was helping Pan clean her room he stumbled onto a box under her bed, "Hey Pan, what's in the box?" Trunks asked pulling the box from under the bed.

Pan eyes lit up as she walked over to Trunks, "That's a special box I put papa's stuff in before granma and me left to live here," Pan said. She opened the box as she and Trunks started rummaging through it.

"Awe, this is cute," Trunks said handing Pan a drawling.

"Oh yeah, I drew this for him when I was six, I called it my daddy the hero." It was a drawling of Gohan with Pan on his shoulders, Pan let out a few tears as she remembered. "I miss him too," Trunks said as he came closer to Pan and gave her a hug.

Pan wiped the tears away when she saw something orange coming from the box, "Oh wow look," She said as she pulled out an old orange gi.

"It's that one of your dad's GI's?"

"Yeah, it was my grandpa's then it was his."

"You should totally wear it."

"What, way?" Pan asked Trunks confused.

"You know it's like keeping family tradition, it was your grandfather's, and then it was your father's, and now it's pretty much yours, you should keep on the Son family tradition," Trunks said.

"Okay I will," Pan said grabbing the rest of the garments and running to the bathroom in her room. A minute later she came out, the shirt looked more like a dress that was too big for her, and she had clutch at waist to keep the pants up. "Umm…well it…looks…umm," Trunks stammered before he burst out laughing.

Pan gave him a look that made him stop laughing but that didn't stop him from snickering.

"It's not my fault that I'm not as built as my dad and grandpa were," Pan said crossing her arms and huffing. When Pan crossed her arms the pants to the gi fell down and Trunks couldn't stop laughing his butt off.

"Hey what's going on?" A voice asked coming from the hallway.

Chichi came into the room to see Trunks on the floor laughing and Pan glaring at him in Gohan's old gi.

"Panny, are you wearing your father's gi?" Chichi asked trying to hold back her laughter at how funny the big gi looked on her granddaughter.

"Yeah, Trunks thought I should keep on the family tradition, I think he really just wanted a good laugh," Pan told her still glaring at Trunks.

"You know if you really want to wear it, I can redesign it to fit you," Chichi told Pan, getting excited about the idea.

"That would be awesome granma, I would really appreciate it," Pan said running to the bathroom to change.

"Uhh! Trunks I need your help."

Several months had passed and Chichi wanted Pan to focus on her studies. She was currently on her physics homework.

"What? Pan the genius asking me for help?" Trunks said making his tone dramatic.

"You know I hate physics, you're the whiz when it comes to this stuff, help me please?" Pan asked giving him big pleading eyes.

Trunks just sighed and sat on a chair next to her, "You know I can't say no when give me that face," said Trunks.

Through the crack in the back door of the kitchen, Chichi and Bulma were smiling at the two teens, "They look so cute together," Chichi said with stars in her eyes.

Bulma smiled at her friend's excitement, "Don't tell me you're cooking up something in that head of yours, Chichi."

"I might be. I'm just thinking you and me will officially be sisters someday."

Two months later:

The day finally arrived for Trunk and Pan to finally ready to depart to the past.

Good luck you two and be safe, we love you and we'll miss you," Bulma said giving Trunks and Pan a hug, Chichi did the same.

"We'll miss you too," Trunks and Pan said in unison.

"You two should have no problem defeating the androids with Goku's help; the energy in the time machine shouldn't take too long to refill anymore. It should refill in a week or so," Bulma said.

"That should be plenty of time to help Goku and the others beat the androids," Trunks told his mother smiling.

"Oh, Pan I almost forgot, here," Chichi said giving Pan a capsule, "It's your Father's gi; well it's your gi now. You can wear it when you're out there; I know it would make your father very proud."

"Thank you granma," Pan gave Chichi a hug.

"Keep each other safe," Bulma said as Trunks and Pan flew up into time machine.

The coordinates were all set so all Trunks did was press the button.


	12. Chapter 11

**the following is a non profit FanFiction**

**Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toel Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

**Please support the official release. **

*Chapter 11*

They soon landed, Trunks capsulized the time machine.

They headed in the direction of south city. When they got there though, there were signs that a battle had been fought there, but there was no sign of Goku or the Z-Fighters.

He and Pan focused on feeling for Goku's and the Z-Fighters ki signatures. When they felt massive energies, they headed in that direction flying off towards the ki signatures as fast as they could.

Trunks and Pan flew over a massive creator when they stopped short in their tracks. There, in the creator, was the head of completely different android!

"I don't understand it!" Trunks said looking at the head. "Did we alter timeline this much?"

"We can't worry about that right now," Pan said, "We gotta find the others."

Trunks nodded, "You're right let's go," Trunks said as he and Pan continued following the ki signatures.

They soon appeared In front of the Z-Fighters.

"Trunks, Pan, you're back!" Piccolo said when he saw them. Vegeta was shocked when he finally realized this saiyan boy from the future was in fact his son.

The two saiyans looked over all the Z-Fighter's till they saw an unknown android before them.

"Shit!" Trunks whispered.

"It's another android!" Pan said shocked.

"What do you mean another android?! This isn't one of the androids from your time?!" Vegeta asked angrily.

"No," Trunks said shaking his head. "This one's different."

"What do you mean different?!" Vegeta asked demandingly.

"Hey, isn't that Bulma?" Gohan asked looking into the sky. Everyone looked up to see Bulma flying her ship with Yajarobe holding a baby Trunks.

"No!" Trunks and Pan yelled frantically waving their arms at her to stay away. Bulma thinking their signs of danger were waves of hello, waved back.

"You fools!" shouted the android, "Soon I will release Seventeen and Eighteen! They will destroy every last one of you!" He yelled before sending a huge energy wave to distract the others.

The wave hit Bulma's ship before it started falling. Vegeta didn't take a step to do anything, so Trunks and Pan shot up to save them. Trunks caught Bulma safely in one arm and baby Trunks in the other. Pan caught Yajarobe as she landed on the ground.

"Hel..!" Bulma yelled before she noticed that she was safe. "Where's my baby?!" she screamed panicking. "It's okay, he's right here," Trunks said handing Bulma the baby.

"Oh thank you, thanks you, hey, It's you! You two are back, thank you for saving us." Bulma said holding baby Trunks in her arms.

Trunks glared up at his father angrily.

"Oh Boy," Pan muttered when she saw Trunks was getting angry at Vegeta for not saving his mother and Baby Trunks.

Before she could stop him, Trunks flew right in front of Vegeta.

"Why didn't you try to save them Vegeta?!"

"Who?" Vegeta asked not really caring.

"Bulma and your son," Trunks said through gritted teeth.

Vegeta scoffed rolling his eyes, "I have more important things to worry about than that the woman and her son!" He said before flying off. Trunks watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Bulma, are you and Trunks okay?" Gohan asked as he ran over with Krillin.

"Yeah. That old ugly guy... That's Dr. Gero, I saw him on the cover of one of my dad's science magazines! He must have made himself into an android too!"

No way! Gero's an android?! Are you sure Bulma?" Pan asked her eyes widened in shock.

"I'm positive," Bulma told her.

Trunks landed beside Pan, with Piccolo, Tien, and Vegeta landing around as well.

"Bulma says that creepy old dude was Dr. Gero," Pan told Trunks.

"Dr. Gero? How could you possibly know a thing like that, Woman?!" Vegeta asked Bulma in a harsh manner.

"I know what I saw Vegeta! It was it was a picture of that old guy in one of my dad's science magazines and underneath it, in big bold letters it said Dr. Gero!"

Baby Trunks started crying again and Bulma rocked him back and forth comforting him, "Well it was an easy mistake Vegeta," Bulma told him.

"What?!" Vegeta demanded glaring at Bulma.

"With all the modifications Dr. Gero made to himself, it's hard to tell he was ever human. It's really amazing what he's done."

"You two told us pack of lies! You said Dr. Gero was destroyed by the androids he created! You didn't tell us he'd turn himself into one!" Vegeta barked towards Trunks and Pan.

"Damn, this freaking sucks," Pan said getting frustrated.

"The timeline as we know it must have shifted when we traveled here from the future!" Trunks said, "Damn! I was afraid this might happen, but…but it was a rick we had to take."

"Dr. Gero mentioned two more androids on the way!" Piccolo said. "They could be the ones you two told us about the last time you were here. But this time I think it would be a good idea if you tell us what they look like," Piccolo said looking at Trunks and Pan.

"The androids we know were created by Dr. Gero to be sure, but unlike the clumsy androids you met today, these two are sleek and graceful. Android Eighteen is designed to look like a beautiful woman; android Seventeen is a man who wears a red scarf and has long dark hair. But they have the same cruel lifeless blue eyes, yes it's their eyes that will haunt me the most," Trunks said his eyes full of terrier.

"Man these guys sound pretty mean," Krillin said sweating.

"Well that's one way of putting it," Trunks told him.

"Do they absorb energy like the first two," Piccolo asked.

"No," Pan told him, "These two don't need to, there energy it lasts forever."

"What?!" Vegeta shouted, "that preposterous, they some run out of energy some time!"

"Hey where's Goku?" Pan asked Krillin not seeing her grandfather anywhere.

"Well he came down with that wired heart virus you told him about, he went home to get the antidote that you two gave him, I thought you two knew?" said Krillin.

"I can't believe how history has slipped this much," Trunks said getting confusingly frustrated.

All of a sudden Bulma started screaming and running backwards away from Vegeta. "How dare you Vegeta! Everytime you stick your geeky little face in front of Trunks, you make him cry."

Trunks face palmed getting really annoyed. His mother had told him Vegeta and she had fought all the time, Pan on the other hand couldn't stop snickering it was just too funny seeing the look on Vegeta's face.

"It's okay now," Bulma said comforting baby Trunks, "Your daddy's not going to scare you with that big ugly mug of his anymore."

"Can you stop worrying about the brat for one moment?! Gero's lab, where is it?!" Vegeta asked.

"Hmm," Bulma said holding baby Trunks with one arm and placing her other hand on her chin. "The magazine said something about it being hidden in a cave outside of North City."

"He could miles away by now," Krillin said with a sigh.

"What makes you think he flew? I bet he's on foot," said Vegeta.

"We need to get to Gero's lab, before he does and destroy the androids," said Piccolo.

"I'm not doing this the coward's way! I'm fighting these androids face to face!" Vegeta said flying off.

Before Vegeta could fly off any further, Trunks was in front of him and held out his arms. "No! You can't, we have to do this Piccolo's way it's the only chance we've got!" Vegeta didn't listen as he started flying off again, and Trunks stopped him again. "Stop! You are no match for the androids alone; we need to wait for Goku!"

"I don't have to wait for Kakarot; I'm a super saiyan now! Listen to me boy because I'm only going to say this just once, stay out of my way!" with that Vegeta flew off.

"Man he's such a jackass," said Tien.

"Trunks," Pan said lightly as she watched Trunks looking off in the direction that Vegeta flew off to.

"He died in the other timeline fighting against the androids. I'm not letting my father die Pan! Not again! Not if I can help it!" He said before blasting off.

"Trunks!" Pan shouted she couldn't go after him, he had suppressed his energy.

"I'm going kick his butt for leaving me here," Pan said feeling a little awkward being alone with the Z-Fighter and her teenage father.

Bulma just looked in the direction of where Trunks flew off. Her eyes were wide as she spoke, "Did he just say father?!"

Piccolo sighed as he looked at Bulma. "There is no point in hiding it from you any longer Bulma. That young man is Trunks, the same young man that the baby in your arms grows up to be."

"WHAT?!" Bulma said looking at baby Trunks. Slowly a smile crossed her face, "At least now I know that you grow up to be a handsome young man. And, here I was worried that you would look like your father."

Pan let out small laugh before covering it up with a cough.

"Excuse me?" Gohan asked getting Pan's attention, "If that's Trunks, then who you are?" he asked.

Pan sighed taking a deep breath; there was no use in hiding it from them now. They already knew who Trunks was it was only a matter of time till they figured who she was. "I'm your daughter, Gohan," Pan told him nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"WHAT?!" everyone but Piccolo yelled staring at the girl, their eyes wide as tea saucers.

Gohan was more than shocked; she looked like she was as old as him. He fell over on the ground looking up at her not really knowing what to say.

"I'd understand you know, if you didn't feel comfortable around me," Pan told him sighing and rubbing the back of her head.

Gohan got up from the ground and came closer to Pan, "Are you really my daughter?" he asked as he studied her closely, she defiantly looked and acted like she was a Son.

"Yes I am," she said giving him a nervous smile.

"Wow, congratulations Bro, you're a father," Krillin said giving Gohan a pat on the back, "You're making me feel so old," Krillin said making a fake sniffle.

The fourteen year old boy looked at his friend slightly blushing.

"How old are you and Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"I'm fourteen and Trunks is eighteen,"

"What, he's eighteen? My Trunks is eighteen? I can't believe he's eighteen and is still a baby right here," Bulma said, "Well," she said looking at baby Trunks, "At least I know you grow up to be strong and brave, and you have such a cute little girlfriend," Bulma said smiling at Pan.

Pan blushed red like a beat, "No," she said waving hands franticly, "it's not like that, we're just friends."

"Uh-huh," Bulma said not believing her.

"You know," Pan said changing the subject, "We should probably try to catch up with Trunks and Vegeta."

"You're right," said Piccolo. "Gohan I think it would be best if you take Bulma and the Baby home. The rest of us need to go look for Vegeta and Trunks as well as Dr. Gero's lab."

"Alright," Gohan said as he grabbed Bulma by the waist and Yajarobe climbed on his back, "You guys be careful."

Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Pan all shot into the sky as they headed for the North mountains.

"Why do you insist on following me?! Vegeta asked Trunks in angry tone, "What are you going tattle to your mommy?! Get out of here!"

"I'll go as soon as you promise not to fight the androids," Trunks told him.

"So what will do, once I find that laboratory? Will you destroy the androids, even if you have to go through me?" Vegeta asked.

"If I have to, then yes, I'll say this no more time though, Seventeen and Eighteen are more powerful then you can possibly imagine."

Vegeta snorted, "Don't you realize tell that to a 'Real Saiyan' make him want fight these creatures even more, now you could make yourself useful and me where the lab is," Vegeta grunted.

Trunks was getting really frustrated with Vegeta, "It's like talking to a brick wall with you!" he told him.

"How far away from North city are we Tien?" Piccolo asked.

"It's just up ahead," Tien told him.

"Look the city's right there," Krillin said.

"Where's Vegeta?" Piccolo asked.

"We gotta get to those androids before he does." Said Krillin.

Pan closed her eyes trying to concentrate on Trunks' ki, "They're close I can feel Trunks' ki, if I know Trunks he's not going let Vegeta do anything stupid," Pan told them.

"I hope you're right," said Krillin.

They stopped when they made it to the North Mountains; poor Krillin was freezing his butt off.

"Dr. Gero hides his lab in a cave somewhere in one these mountains here correct?" Piccolo asked no one in particular.

"He could have done us a favor and picked some place warmer," Krillin said shivering.

"So what's the plan Piccolo?" the female saiyan asked, "There are mountains as far as the eye can see,"

"Not to mention the fact that Dr. Gero can sense our energy without give off any of his own," said Tien.

"We'll have to split up and search, if you find anything, signal the others. Don't go it alone," Piccolo told them mostly to Pan.

"A signal hah? What did you have in mind?" Krillin asked him.

"Raise your energy as high as you can, we'll notice that," Piccolo, said.

"Right!" they all said as they split up.

The group split up, all going in different directions. After a few minutes Pan was getting frustrated, Gero's lab could be anywhere. Suddenly Krillin's energy level spiked up, letting her know he found it.

Pan flew as fast as she could. She landed beside Krillin, with Piccolo and Tien behind her. Not too long Vegeta and Trunks landed as well.

Pan was happy to see Trunks and ran beside him.

"So this is Dr. Gero's lab?" Vegeta asked with a slight sneer.

"Wait! Listen," said Piccolo.

"No Seventeen! I order you to stop!" came Dr. Gero's panicky voice from inside the lab.

"Oh no, he's done it," said a horrified Pan, "He released them."

"We have to get that door open and destroy the androids now, while we still have chance," Piccolo said trying to blast the door open, with no luck.

"You're useless." Vegeta told Piccolo, "Let me show you how it's done."

"Stop!" Trunks yelled, "The androids are more dangerous than you know!"

"Boy, you're like a broken record," Vegeta told him as he blasted the door open.

Inside the lab stood Dr. Gero, Seventeen, Eighteen, and a tank with a big Sixteen on it. There was another android! Pan was horrified as she held onto Trunks' arm, Trunks bit the bottom of his lib, there just had to be another android.

"These are the horrible androids from your time?" Vegeta asked scoffing.

"Yes," Trunks and Pan told him in unison.

"They look just like ordinary human beings," said Krillin.

"They're supposed to," Trunks told him. "But make no mistake, they are deadly."

"Eighteen open it already," ordered Seventeen.

The female android walked over to the tank and was about to open it when Gero stepped in front of her.

"I order you and Seventeen to destroy the intruders!" Gero barked pointing at the Z-Fighters.

The androids didn't listen; instead they kept asking questions about android Sixteen.

"I said I order you to destroy…" Dr. Gero couldn't finish his sentence, because right then Seventeen punched his fist right through Dr. Gero's stomach. He then tore the Dr.'s head off before crushing it with his foot.

Seventeen then turned his attention to the Z-Fighters, Pan was scared, really scared the nightmare was happening all over again.

Seventeen motioned for Krillin to come towards him.

"Me?" Krillin asked panicking, Seventeen nodded with a slight smirk on his face.

Krillin didn't make a move.

"What are you waiting for baldy? Get over there!" Vegeta ordered him.

"What? Are you crazy?! No way! He'll kill me!"

"It's okay Krillin," Tien said patting his friend on the shoulder. "We will be right behind you if anything happens."

Krillin slowly walked towards Seventeen, he was shaking from fear. Krillin closed his eyes when Seventeen was walking up to him, but the android just walked passed him as if Krillin wasn't even there.

"He knows what a pathetic loser you are," Vegeta said in a humorless laugh. "Next time he won't let you live!"

Pan felt Trunks' ki spiking and she knew what the saiyan teen was up too, she gave him a look that begged him not to.

"I have to," He whispered to her.

"You guys," Pan said getting the Z-Fighters attentions, "I think it would be best if we leave, now!"

"Eighteen push that damn button already!" Seventeen ordered.

"If they set that android free it will be the end for us all! NO!" Trunks yelled

Trunks threw his strongest wave blast at the androids. It blew the lab up, sending everybody flying.

"What the hell Trunks, you could have warned us," Krillin said a little irritated.

Pan who had landed next to Krillin, glared at him. "What part of we should leave didn't you understand Krillin?!" she asked smacking him in the back of the head.

"Owe!" Krillin yelped, when he saw the look on Pan's face, his sweat dropped. Pan could be just as scary as Chichi only she didn't need a frying pan.

"Well, your little move didn't work boy," Vegeta told Trunks.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked confused, "That was one of my strongest blasts!"

Vegeta just pointed to the spot where Gero's lab used to be. Everyone looked in horror when they saw Seventeen and Eighteen standing on the rocks unharmed. Eighteen threw the tank on the ground, she pressed the button and a big bulky guy came out of the tank. He was wearing a green outfit and had a fiery red Mohawk.

They talked about killing Goku before they flew off.

"They're planning to kill my grandpa," Pan whispered hoarsely.

"Did you just say Kakarot's your grandfather?" Vegeta asked surprised. He had found out not too long ago that the boy was his son, now the girl was the daughter of Kakarot's kid? It would explain a lot.

"They're heading straight for Goku's house!" Krillin said.

"Like hell they are! If anybody kills Kakarot, it will be me!" Vegeta yelled as he shot up.

Just as before Trunks flew up in front of Vegeta, "What part of don't underestimate the androids do you not understand? As much as you think you can, you can't beat them on your own! We have to wait for Goku to recover!"

Vegeta growled in annoyance before punching Trunks in the stomach. "Nobody tells me what to do!" Vegeta yelled before blasting off.

Pan flew up to Trunks, he was getting angry fast.

"Trunks are you okay?" she asked him putting her hand on his shoulder, which calmed him down a little.

Trunks took a deep breath before he spoke, "Yeah, I'm fine, that baka doesn't know what he's getting himself into.

"We better go after him before he gets himself killed, Pan told him.

**How'd you like it? And for those of you who are confused about Trunks and Pan's ages**

**Trunks is 18 and Pan and Gohan are 14 **


	13. Chapter 12

*Chapter 12*

Trunks, Pan, and the Z-Fighters caught up with Vegeta, they arrived just in time to see Vegeta fighting with android Eighteen.

At first it seemed like Vegeta was winning, but it was soon obvious that he wasn't. Eighteen easily blocked all of Vegeta's kicks and punches without even breaking a sweat.

Vegeta was losing energy, and fast. While Eighteen remained the same. She flew at him, kicking his arm, breaking it.

Trunks was furious, he wasn't just going to stand there and watch his father die. He went super, and jumped off the cliff that he and the others were standing on; he drew out his sword aiming it at Eighteen ready to slice the android. Eighteen put her arm out blocking the sword from her head. The sword cracked as it made contact with Eighteen's arm.

She blew Trunks away and started beating on Vegeta again; Trunks got back up to his feet quickly and ran towards Eighteen. The android grabbed Vegeta by his leg and threw him at Trunks. The two saiyans collided against each other; Pan couldn't take it anymore, she powered up to super saiyan and flew down to Trunks and Vegeta's rescue, that's when Seventeen decided step in too.

The Z-Fighters except Krillin went down to help Pan as well, the battle didn't last very long they all got whooped by the androids.

Trunks woke to find everyone pretty beat up, he saw Pan lying unconscious a distance away. He ran over to her, he was a bit scared he didn't want to lose her. "Pan?" Trunks said softly as he shook her awake.

She woke up to see Trunks smiling down at her; she returned his smile with one of her own and gave him a hug, "I'm glad you're ok," she told him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just a little beat up is all," she said as Trunks helped her up.

Piccolo was up and walking, Krillin gave Tien a senzu bean and ran over to Vegeta who was still passed out and fed him a senzu bean as well.

"I thought we might have had a chance this time. These androids are a lot stronger than the ones in our timeline, I'm just sorry you got hurt," Trunks told Pan.

"It's okay," she told him smiling, "I couldn't just let you and Vegeta get beaten to a pulp."

Vegeta kept his distance from everybody, as Krillin informed everyone in on what happened when they were passed out, "So they know all about us except Trunks and Pan of course and they knew about the senzu beans too," Krillin told them.

"The kids were right. It is our fault for underestimating the androids," said Piccolo.

"What did he just call us?" Pan asked Trunks a little annoyed.

Vegeta's pride was hurting; he ascended to super saiyan and took off. Trunks shook his head, what did his mother ever see in that man?

Trunks decided he wasn't going to go after him this time; his father wasn't going after the androids so he decided it would best to let him be for now.

"I think you should all head to Mt. Paozu's to Goku's house and get him someplace safe, before the androids find him," Piccolo told them.

"What about you Piccolo? Where are you going?" Krillin asked.

"It's none of your concern!" Piccolo told him as he blasted off.

"What's gotten him so grouchy?" Pan asked.

"He's going to ask Kami for help," Krillin answered.

"Who?" Pan asked confused.

Krillin explained that Kami was the guardian of earth and that he and Piccolo use to be one. All of the negative energy from Kami split and Piccolo was born. He had to be pretty desperate if he was going to ask for Kami's help.

"Alright, I think we should get going to Goku's fast, before those androids do," Tien said.

"You're right," Trunks said in agreement, "Let's get going," he said as they all blasted off.

"Hey I'm really sorry you guys," Krillin said, "For not helping earlier."

"Hey, don't sweat it Krillin," Trunks told him, "You would've just got beat like the rest of us."

"I really don't get it. If you, Vegeta, and Pan couldn't beat the androids as super saiyans, how is Goku going to be any different?" Tien asked Trunks confused.

"Believe me Tien; we're just as confused as you are. Things aren't as they were supposed to be," said Trunks.

"Yeah," Pan said sighing. "These androids are so much stronger than the ones in our own timeline."

"Well," Tien said when they were half way to the Sons house, "I have to go get Choutzu; I'll catch up with you guys later,"

"Later, Tien," they all said waving goodbye.

"So... are these androids really as bad as you put them out to be?" asked Krillin.

Trunks looked at him sharply, "They are ruthless and cold, they have made both mine and Pan's lives a living hell. They killed all of you in our timeline, not to mention Pan's mother and Gohan; they only delight in causing pain and suffering. Why the hell are you asking?!"

"Trunks calm down," Pan told him in her scolding voice, "Krillin was just asking a question you don't have to snap at him."

Trunks took a breath and sighed, "I'm sorry Krillin, but these androids are killers and that's not going change."

Krillin was amazed at how Pan could calm Trunks down, she seemed like the only who could. They had be more than just friends like she told Bulma. They landed in front of a house in the country, Krillin went up to the door and started knocking, less than a second later a very young ChiChi opened the door and was looking around franticly.

"Gohan!" She said. When she saw it was Krillin she frowned, "Oh, it's just you."

"Nice to see you too Chichi," Krillin muttered under his breath.

"Who are these two with you?" Chichi asked.

"Oh, let me introduce you to Trunks and Pan, they are the two who warned us about the androids three years ago."

Trunks and Pan said their hellos as Krillin walked into the house, "How's Goku doing?" Krillin asked.

"He's resting at the moment," Chichi answered.

Just then Yamucya walked into the room, "Hey, you two are back!" He said smiling at Trunks and Pan, "So does this mean you guys beat the androids?"

Krillin shook his head "No, we need to get to Kame House. It's not safe here," said Krillin.

"What?! But why?!" ChiChi asked getting into a state of panic.

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to move quickly." Krillin told her.

Trunks carried a bed and blankets for Goku onto the ship as Yamucya carried Goku's upper body and Krillin carried Goku's lower. Chichi was struggling with a huge bag of supplies, Pan smiled; knowing her grandmother it was most likely full of books.

"Here I got it," Pan said taking the big bag from her.

"Thank you, you're very sweet," Chichi told her smiling. "You know," Chichi said looking at Pan very curiously, "You look very familiar to me, have we met somewhere before?"

Pan was about to say something when Gohan landed beside them.

"Hey, what's going on mom?" he asked her.

"Gohan! My baby! You're alright!" ChiChi said hugging her son as tightly as she could.

"No time for explanations now Gohan, we gotta get going," said Krillin.

Everyone boarded the ship and soon they were off. Yamucya was flying the ship, while the others were sitting in the back. Goku was laid In the middle on the small bed still sleeping. Chichi sat beside him and Gohan sat beside her, at the wall closest to them, Trunks was sitting with his back leaned up against the wall. Pan had her head on Trunks' lap as she took a little nap; it had been a long day for all of them. Krillin stood on the opposite wall telling everyone what had happened so far.

"So the three of them are probably treating this whole thing like a game," Krillin said, "It's definitely a game they want Goku to lose."

"Wow, are they really that strong?" Gohan asked.

"Let's put it this way Gohan, multiply each android to Pan and Trunks by ten," said Krillin.

"No way!" Gohan exclaimed as he looked over at Trunks and Pan.

They all sat there in silence for a moment before Chichi let out a scream, Pan shot up from Trunks' lap into a fighting stance quicker than a blink, it was just instinct. When she saw there was no danger, she sat back down beside Trunks.

"Oh no," Chichi said as she untied the bag Pan had carried for her, "I was so caught up in all this emotion I almost forgot the most import thing!"

"What are you talking about mom," Gohan asked curiously.

Chichi thrust a bunch of books in front of him, "You have studying to do," she told him.

Gohan looked her shocked, "What? You can't be serious?!"

"An android epidemic does not give you an excuse from doing your school work," she told him crossing her arms.

Pan felt sympathy for her poor father, she knew how it felt like, Chichi had done the exact same thing to her as well in her own timeline.

Krillin couldn't stop snickering, "Wow Chichi you're really something else you know that."

"So what's our next move," Yamucya asked.

"Well, don't look at me," Krillin said, "I have no idea."

"This might sound crazy, but here's a thought," Trunks said. "Well since we know where Dr. Gero's secret lab is, Pan and I can travel back to before the androids were activated."

"Of course, that can totally work, right?" Yamucya said smiling.

"Yeah, but stop me if I'm wrong here Trunks, but I thought your guys' time machine wasn't all that precise. Besides, like you told Goku, traveling back and forth through time takes so much energy, you two would have a tough time getting enough energy for a round trip, so if you guys jump into the past again, there's no guarantee that you two will make it back to your own time," said Krillin.

"He's got a good point," Pan said. "Besides even if we did go back, it would only stop the androids in that timeline, not the ones already here," she told him.

"Yeah, you're right I forgot about that," Trunks said with a sigh.

Everyone looked at them confused, "Well you see," Trunks began, "If Pan and I went back to before the androids were created and stop Dr. Gero from ever making them, it would save the future of that world, but we can't change anything they've done once they've been activated, so there's really no point in us going back."

"Can you try that in Japanese?" Krillin asked.

"Okay, you know how Goku is alive now because of the medicine we brought back from the future, well in the future world where the medicine came from, Goku didn't make it. That's because we can only change one reality not both," Trunks told them. But they still looked pretty confused.

"What Trunks is trying to say is, there're two realties out there, in one of them Goku survives in the other, well let's just say he wasn't so lucky," Pan said.

"Let me try to understand this," Krillin said trying to fit the pieces together. "What you're saying is, even if Goku somehow beats the androids in our world, they'll still be alive in your world in the future? Boy that sounds like some kind of periled universe or something," Krillin said scratching the back of his head.

"Exactly!" Pan told him.

"But then why did you guys go through all the trouble of coming back at all? If the world where you two are from wouldn't reap any of the benefits?" Yamucya asked.

"My mom said that she was done, done living in a world without any hope because of the androids. Any future where they didn't exist was good enough for her even if she couldn't live in it herself. Of course recon was our primary objective; she thought we could find some sort of weakness to exploit the androids by watching Goku fight them," said Trunks.

Pan sighed, "unfortunately, the past we've traveled back to has changed so much, it throws a wrench into all those plans. Not only is the timing of Goku's heart condition a little off, there's now one more android then we were prepared to deal with. And for some unknown reason all three androids are a lot stronger," Pan said biting the tip of her thumb.

Gohan looked over at them "So what do you think made everything change so much in our time?" he asked.

"I don't know," Trunks answered sighing, "I can't explain it, but…maybe…maybe it was us and our coming here only made things worse."

"Hey don't over think it you two," Chichi told the saiyan teens. "However bad it seems, I know we're better off now than if you hadn't have come. My Goku's well again because of you two," she told them smiling.

They smiled back.

"Yeah focus on the positive," said Krillin. "Things will work out."

"Sure, they always do," Yamucya said with a smile.

"We've been through a lot worse scrapes then this before, right? We'll make it through this one way or another… Probably."

"KRILLIN!" Chichi shouted at him.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

Pan couldn't help laughing, her grandmother would never change.

"Master Roshi's place isn't much further," Yamucya told everybody, "Hey I don't know if anybody's thought of this, but Krillin do you think we should clue Bulma in?" Yamucya asked him.

"Yeah sure, wait you're thinking I should be the one to call her aren't you? Oh great!"

"Common you're the best person to get her up to speed, you know more," Yamucya told him snickering.

"Uhh! Fine!" Krillin said as he took the passenger seat, "No offence Trunks, But your mom's got one hell of a temper,"

Trunks and Pan started laughing, "Trust me Krillin, she's not going to mellow with age," Trunks said with a light laugh.

Krillin called Bulma and told her what was going on. She then told them about an abandoned machine found by a team of land surveyors with the Capsule Corp logo on it. She believed It was the time machine, it was over grown with moss, it looked like it had been sitting there for years. Trunks said it was impossible, he had the time machine with him in capsulized form, he even showed Krillin to prove it. Bulma sent them a copy of the picture the surveyors sent her. Trunks and Pan were shocked to say the least.

"She's absolutely right, this is the exact machine Pan and I came back here in, there's no question," Trunks told them.

"But…but how is this possible Trunks?" Pan said in disbelief.

"Does she know the exact location of where this photo was taken?" Trunks asked Krillin.

"Hey Trunks' got a question, do you know where the photo was taken?"

"It's outside of section 10.50 West. Are you two going?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," Trunks answered. "We need to see it for ourselves."

"I'd like to come if you don't mind? it's not that far for me," Bulma told them.

"Umm, sure if you want too Bulma," Pan said.

"Great I'll meet you guys there," Bulma said before hanging up.

"Hey, so I'd like to come with you guys too, if that's okay?" Gohan asked.

"Sure that'd be great dad," Pan said smiling, "What do you say Trunks, can my dad come with us?"

"Sure I guess so," Trunks answered.

"Wait a second!" Chichi yelled as she looked back and forth from Pan and Gohan her eyes wide in shock. "Did you just call my son, dad?"

Pan gulped, "Oh, I forgot to tell her didn't I?"

Gohan spoke up, "Well mom, you see, Pan's my daughter from the future," Gohan explained.

"What?! You're kidding!" cried Yamucya.

"Nope it's true," Krillin told his friend.

"Mom are you okay? You look like you're going to…" Before Gohan could finish Chichi fainted.

He and Pan both ran over to her as she came too, "Y-you're, you're my granddaughter?" She asked looking at Pan.

Pan nodded giving Chichi the famous Son grin.

Chichi started squealing with delight as she hugged Pan tightly, "I have a grandchild, I can't believe it! You're so beautiful! I have a million questions to ask you, but I know you got to be going, so we'll talk later," Chichi said as she let go of Pan.

"And you," Chichi said looking at Gohan. "When you get back it's straight to the books, no excuses, you got it?"

Gohan nodded as he, Trunks and Pan got ready to fly out of the ship. The three saiyan teenagers made their departure.


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately, my brother injured me by accident and I was house ridden for a month. but the good thing was I had time to wright more chapters so I'm going to post them up today Enjoy!**

**now on with the fanfic!**

*Chapter 13*

They flew as fast as they could, keeping close to one another.

Trunks and Pan couldn't stop asking themselves how their time machine could be out there, how was it possible? It just didn't make sense.

"Hey you guys? What about the rest of the people from the time you're from, I mean have the those two androids managed to turn the whole world into a war zone?" Gohan asked.

"Well that's way of looking at it," Pan told him, "Except if it's a war; humans are easily on the losing side. The population has been dwindled to near nothing. Some of the few tens and thousands of us still alive live in secret underground bunkers."

"Wow, that's really bad," said Gohan.

Trunks checked his GPS watch, "We're right on top of the area we're looking for, so keep a sharp eye," he told the both of them.

They split up each going their different ways, it wasn't too long before Gohan called out saying he found the machine.

"Nicely done there dad, you've got a good eye," Pan praised him.

Bulma's ship came into view and Gohan went to go get her as Pan and Trunks looked over the time machine in wonder.

"This is just too wired, how in the hell did our time machine get here?" Pan asked confused and frustrated.

Trunks sighed, "I have no idea, but from the looks of it, it seems like it's been here for a long time."

Gohan landed as Bulma made her own landing, Hey Trunks, Pan! Look who's here," she said as she jumped out of her ship. "Did you two miss me while I was gone?"

"I guess so," Trunks told her.

"Is it weird seeing me all young? You got tell me, do I stay this gorgeous in the future?" Bulma asked Trunks.

"Well, you don't really change all that much I guess," Trunks answered with a blush. Pan started giggling at Trunks' embarrassment.

"Seriously? So as the years wear on, my girlish looks are spared from the cold ravishes of time? It's almost criminal!" Bulma said giggling.

"So anyways, mother you need to take a look at this," Trunks said as he pulled out the time capsule and opened it.

"This is the time machine you built; we had it in capsule form since we got here," Trunks explain to her.

"Well that settles it then, this broken down thing can't be yours and Pan's time machine."

"No Bulma, there's only ever been one of these," Pan told her, "As wired as it is, there's only ever been one of these. This is the same time machine we came here in, we don't how, but it is."

"Are you sure?" she asked them.

"Positive," Trunks said as he cleared away some of the moss on the old machine reviling the word 'Hope!'

"You painted that on there yourself just before we took our first trip here, and look, it's on both machines," Pan said pointing to the one her and Trunks had arrived in.

"Hold on a sec, I have to think about this. You can tell this one's been here for a while now, several years from the looks of it," Bulma said.

Pan and Trunks flew up to the top of the old time machine with Gohan. The glass was melted from the inside, like something busted out of it.

"So, what do you think could have made a big hole like that you guys?" Asked Gohan.

"I wish we knew, Gohan" Trunks told him as he opened up the top. He went inside the machine and picked up what looked to be like shells or something.

"Wow that's kinda weird," Gohan said looking at the shells, "It looks like an alien coconut."

"Hey let me see them, please?" Bulma asked.

Bulma examined them and guessed they were some type of egg shells, Gohan guessed whatever made the hole in the dome of the time machine, hatched from the egg.

Trunks sat down in his chair and looked at the controls, "Sigel energy is almost down to zero, but it should tell me the precise time it landed here. Who or whatever flew this ship came here four years ago, a year before Pan and I defeated Freezia and his father!"

"Wait! That's it," Pan said, "that's reason! This explains why the events of your timeline have changed so much." Pan told Gohan and Bulma

"I think you might be right," Trunks said as he climbed out of the time machine and landed beside her. He used an empty Capsule to put the other time machine in, as Gohan carried the one Trunks and Pan came in, in his hand.

"I'll take these things here if you guys don't mind," said Bulma. Holding the egg shells.

"Fine by me, mother," Trunks told her.

"We're all headed to Master Roshi's house, are you coming Bulma?" asked Gohan.

"No I got to get back to Capsule Corp, why?" asked Bulma.

"That's where everyone's going, so when the androids show up, so my dad will have some protection."

"Then with everyone there it should be no problem to take care of the androids, right?"

"Not exactly. Even with me, father, Pan, Tien, and Piccolo, it still wasn't enough to beat the androids," Trunks told his mother.

They're that strong? What about Vegeta! Is he alright? Did he go to Master Roshi's?"

"No, he went somewhere to be alone," Trunks told her.

Pan caught a glimpse of something strange behind the bushes, it was huge and brown. She started walking over towards it. She froze when she saw it; it was a cocoon of a massive bug. She screamed and ran into Trunks' arms clinging to his neck.

"Pan what is it? What's wrong?" He asked her concerned. She was shaking from fright.

"It's a bug!" she cried.

Trunks looked at her with an expression that said 'you've got to be kidding me.' "Pan, a bug? Really?"

"Yes really, this isn't no ordinary bug, Trunk. Just take a look," she said as she point at the bush.

They all went over to the bush. Trunks put Pan down and began to walk over towards the bug.

"Do you think it's dead?" Bulma asked just as scared of it as Pan. Gohan and Trunks went closer to examine it, while Pan and Bulma stood close by without being too close.

"I've never seen anything like this before," said Trunks.

"Do you think this might be what hatched out of that egg that was in the time machine," Gohan suggested.

"It might be, I don't know."

"The better question is, how did it get here?" Pan asked, "Did somebody put the egg in the time machine or did someone come with it? Either way it's still disgusting!"

Trunks reached into the shell. His hand was covered in slime, Pan's face paled even more when she saw the slime. With a mischief's look on his face, Trunks came at Pan with his slimed covered hand.

"Trunks Briefs, if you come any closer I swear, I'll blast you!" Pan told him.

Trunks started laughing, "Pan you're a saiyan warrior and you're scared of bugs and slime," He said laughingly.

"Shut up Purple boy!"

"Well, whatever it is, it still be must be close by," Trunks said shacking the slime off his hand.

"What?!" Bulma said looking around frantically.

A noise from the bushes startling everyone and Bulma ran screaming back to her ship. When a squirrel popped out of the bushes Trunks, Gohan and Pan sighed in relief.

Bulma climbed into her ship, "Just tell me, that thing, It's not really out there… is it?"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid so," Trunks told her.

"Well I guess I should get going, I don't want to be in your guys' way. Oh be sure to stop by Capsule Corp for a visit Trunks, Your Grandma and Grandpa will get such a kick out of it and you come too Pan."

"Common we better get going to Master Roshi's and warn the others," Gohan told Trunks and Pan. With a nod they followed Gohan to Master Roshi's house.

They arrived at Master Roshi's house, Krillin was sitting by the TV freaking out.

"You guy need to see this, there's something wired going on."

The saiyan teens watched in horror at what was happening in Ginger Town. Suddenly the news reporter saw something horrifying and the television went blank . Krillin changed the channel and the same street was seen, but the camera view was sideways. Clothes were lying everywhere in the street.

Trunks explain to Krillin and the others about what he, Pan, Gohan and Bulma had found when they went to investigate the other time machine.

"So what you're saying is, this creature is one that has been responsible for all the changes that have been happening in our timeline?" Krillin asked.

"Yep, we're pretty sure it's that thing, whatever it is," Gohan told him.

"I think it's time we head to Ginger Town," Trunks told Pan.

"I'm coming too," Gohan said.

"I don't think so!" Chichi said running up to Gohan, "I told you one trip and that was it, it's time for you to catch up on your studies."

"But mom!" Gohan pleaded.

"No buts, you're staying right here and that's final!"

Gohan tried a few more attempts to get her to change her mind, but his mother stood her ground and refused to let him go.

"Be careful you two, we don't want anything bad happening to you guys," Krillin said a bit worried.

"Yeah," said Yamucya. "Don't do anything foolish out there; we need your guys' help to defeat the androids."

"Hey don't worry about us, were saiyans after all," Trunks told them before he and Pan blasted off.

It wasn't long before they felt massive amounts of energy, and Krillin caught up with them.

Trunks, Pan and Krillin followed the energy, till they found Piccolo and Tien and the mysterious creature.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Trunks and Pan," The giant green bug addressed them.

"How does this creep know who we are?" Pan asked.

"Yes, I know all about you two my dear, if it wasn't for you two and your time machine, I wouldn't be here now, would I?"

"Are you saying we put you in the time machine?!" Trunks asked him.

"Oh no, you see in my world you two destroyed the androids, I need the androids to reach my perfect form, but when you two killed them there were no androids to absorb, so I killed you two and took your time machine, I have been here ever since waiting patiently for the androids to be activated. Now that they are, I shall finally reach my perfect form," with that the green bug used the solar flare on everybody and made his escape.

"Who the hell was that?" Krillin asked.

"His name is Cell," Piccolo explained, "He was created by Dr. Gero." Piccolo said explaining a little more about who Cell was.

"This is just fantastic," Krillin said sarcastically, "Not only do we have the androids to deal with, but now we have this guy on the loose, this is getting from bad to worse to just plain insane!"

"We should head to Dr. Gero's lab and find that hidden bunker and destroy the Cell of this timeline while we still have a chance," Pan suggested to Krillin and Trunks.

Piccolo and Tien decided to go back to Kame House and try to keep Goku safe while The saiyan teens and Krillin headed to Gero's lab.

Trunks, Pan and Krillin made it to Dr. Gero lab, while there they stumbled onto some documents on a remote-control to deactivate the androids. They found the Cell of the present timeline and destroyed him. They were now heading back to capsule corp to give Bulma the documents.

Krillin was right things were getting from bad to worse, first there were two more androids, Dr. Gero being one of them. Androids Seventeen and Eighteen were activated along with android sixteen. Then they all got their asses kicked in by the androids in a battle, Goku heart virus was effecting him later then it should have been, and now a monster named Cell was on the loose. To say Pan and Trunks were having bad day, would have been an understatement.

After the whole ordeal, Yamucya showed up in a capsule plane with Gohan and the rest of the Z-Fighters inside. Trunks flew off to find Vegeta while Pan and the others were trying come up with a plan to stop Cell.

"Why don't we sneak up on Cell with this plane," Yamucya suggested.

"Umm, let's not, Pan said, "What are we going do? Crash into him killing ourselves in the process," Pan said, irritated. Yamucya smiled sheepishly.

"He-he, I guess that is a stupid idea," Yamucya said.

Pan sighed, her elbows resting on her knees with her hands cupping her chin.

"Hey, you okay Pan?" Gohan asked concerned.

"It's nothing; I'm just worried about Trunks. I hope he's okay," Pan said.

"You like him don't you?" Krillin asked teasingly.

Pan felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "Yeah I like I him, we're friends," Pan said innocently.

"Don't give me that, you know what I'm talking about," Krillin said snickering at Pan's face turning red.

"Leave her alone Krillin," Piccolo ordered. "You're embarrassing the kid."

Suddenly, someone appeared out of nowhere inside the plane. "Dad!" Gohan shouted running up to his father and hugged him.

Pan looked at Goku giving him a shy smile, "Get over here silly, I want a hug from my granddaughter," Goku said opening his other arm for her to come into his embrace. Pan jumped up and hugged him tightly, happy that he was okay.

"Hey everyone, I'm really happy to be here. Master Roshi has filled me in on what's been happening since I've been out of it. A monster called Cell right?"

"Yeah, he's going after the androids," said Piccolo

"Hey Kamiccolo!" Goku said smiling at him.

"Actually, Goku," Piccolo grunted. "It's still Piccolo. I kept my name."

"Oh, Okay. Anyway, I came here to tell you that I'm okay, and we're gonna go train in the hyperbolic time chamber. I just came here to pick up Gohan and Pan."

Do really think that's wise, Goku," Piccolo asked.

"It's the only chance we've got," said Goku. Gohan held onto his father's shoulder and Pan held onto Gohan's arm as Goku put his fingers to his forehead, and just like that, they were gone.


	15. Chapter 14

*Chapter 14*

Goku, Gohan, and Pan landed on a cliff just a couple of feet from where Trunks was sitting. When he saw them he stood up and smiled at them. "It's good to see you're feeling well Goku," Trunks told him.

"Thanks, how's he doing?" Goku asked motioning towards Vegeta.

"He's just been standing there. I've tried talking to him but he just tells me to leave him alone," Trunks told Goku a little frustrated.

"Let me talk to him," Goku said walking up to Vegeta.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Trunks.

"Grandpa told us about a hyper something or other," Pan told him.

"I think it was called hyperbolic time chamber," Gohan corrected.

"What the heck's a hyperbolic time chamber?" Trunks asked.

"No idea," Pan said just as confused, "What about you dad, do you know what it is?" she asked him. Gohan shook his head, "sorry, never heard of it either."

Goku walked back with Vegeta, and he instant transmission them to the lookout. Goku explained what the hyperbolic time chamber was. It was another dimension where you could spend one year in there and only a day passes on the outside.

It was agreed that Vegeta and Trunks would go first, then Goku, Gohan, and Pan would go next.

"I'm going to go insane, living in that chamber with my father for a whole year," Trunks said sighing his father was probably going to ignore him for the whole year. "Not to mention I'll miss you terribly," Trunks told Pan.

"I'll miss you too," Pan told him almost near to tears, they had been friends for almost six year and they were never apart that long from each other.

"It's time to go boy," Vegeta growled.

Pan gave Trunks a tight hug, she tip toed to reach his face and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed slightly as he returned her hug.

Vegeta mutter to himself why his son would want to associate with someone of Kakarot's blood. Goku on the other hand, had big smile on his face, they did look pretty cute.

"Train hard and be strong," Pan told him as they broke apart.

"You can count on it," Trunks said with smirk. He followed his father into the chamber and Pan watched as the door closed slowly behind them. It would only be day for her but it would be a whole year for Trunks, she wonder how much time had would have already pass for Trunks and Vegeta, how much they had improved.

"So are you and Trunks a couple?" Gohan asked as he sat beside her. Pan blushed slightly before she answered, "No we're just friends, I thought I already told you guys that," Pan said embarrassed that her cheek were still burning.

"Well the way your blushing I'd say you were," Gohan told her snickering.

Pan sighed at her father's amusement, to be truthful she knew she had feelings for Trunks more than just friendship. She sort of had a crush on the boy since she was ten. Besides, Trunks probably didn't have the same feelings for her that she had for him.

"Hey you two," Goku said coming up to his son and granddaughter, "Are You two hungry? Cause I'm starving," Goku said as his stomach began to growl. Pan and Gohan exchanged amused looks as they all went to go find Mr. Popo and have him cook them something to eat.

The Hyperbolic Time Chamber:

The door to the time chamber closed behind the two saiyan males, "What the hell is so special about this Place?!" Vegeta scoffed.

Trunks body was on fire, "It's hot, there's less air and the gravity is different," Trunks said.

He and Vegeta went outside to take a look around, Trunks was surprised at what he saw, "What?! I don't believe it. There's nothing here! We're surrounded by total emptiness! We're floating in an empty void, what kind of place is this?" Trunks said getting a bit intimidated at what he saw.

"Too much for you, Brat?" Vegeta asked scoffing.

"Of course not!" Trunks told his father. "But, now I know why only few can only stand a whole year in this place, it's over whelming." Trunks didn't want his father to see he was afraid. He was going show his father that he was strong; he went through a living hell all his life and survived it all. This was his chance to prove himself to Vegeta.

Vegeta went outside in the vastness to start his training. Trunks kept his distance knowing his father would want to be left alone. How in the world was he going be able to live here a whole year in this place with his father? He sighed deeply, *Well I better start training,* he thought to himself, *The sooner this year is up, the sooner I can see Pan again.*

It had been a long grueling six months for Trunks, Vegeta mostly wanted to be left alone, Trunks respected his father's wishes. The training in the time chamber was intense. The gravity so thick you could hardly breathe and temperature would change from freezing cold to raging hot. The only time Vegeta and Trunks were ever in the same room together was when they were eating their meals.

Vegeta would sometimes spar with Trunks before he would go off and train alone.

Trunks wanted prove to his father he was strong just as strong as him it's what kept him going, he knew his relationship with his father wasn't going to be anything like Goku's and Gohan's is or like Gohan's and Pan's was, but it was something in a strange wired way. He didn't realize his father would watch him sometimes from where he would be training, Vegeta would never admit it out loud but he was proud of his son, his determination, his will to go on, to be so strong at his age, it was amazing.

Outside the time chamber:

Goku, Gohan, and Pan were waiting at the pillars beside door of the time chamber, Goku sat cross legged against one pillar and Pan and Gohan sat by each other by the other pillar. Piccolo was currently fighting the androids Goku and the kids could sense everything that was happening, Piccolo was fighting with android Seventeen.

"He should be able to hold them off." Goku said trying to reassure Gohan. They quietly sensed out the battle. They had no idea who was winning because I couldn't sense the androids. Piccolo's power remained the same, getting higher and sometimes lower. Suddenly, there was another large ki heading towards Piccolo.

"Oh no! it's Cell!" Gohan yelled. He got up, but was stopped by Goku.

"Gohan, we can't fight yet." Goku ordered. "Piccolo should be able to hold him off as well and if the androids want to live, they'll have to help him."

Gohan frowned as he sat back down. Pan rubbed Gohan's shoulder, she knew how much Piccolo meant to him from all the stories he used to tell her when she was little. Piccolo was like a second father to Gohan.

They waited to see how the battle would play out. Cell didn't fight Piccolo. He was fighting android Seventeen; Cell seemed to be winning, so Piccolo stepped in. He was holding his own against Cell, but suddenly, he started losing. Then, the most unexpected thing happened. Cell's ki rose rapidly, which signified a ki attack, and Piccolo's ki dropped to almost nothing. Gohan was the first to react.

"Piccolo!" Gohan screamed. He jumped from his spot and started running to the edge of the lookout, but was stopped by Goku.

"Gohan, no! Goku yelled. "You can't go fighting. We have to wait!" He did everything he could to hold his son down, but Gohan kept squirming.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Gohan cried. "I have to help him! Let go! I don't wanna wait! He'll be dead! Let go! Let me go!"

"Dad, please stop!" Pan urged as she ran over to the father and struggling son. "You're not strong enough. Please dad, don't go!" Gohan didn't listen as he pushed Goku off him.

He launched into the air, but suddenly hit the ground. To Pan's horror Goku had transmission himself above Gohan and hit his son.

Pan let out a gasp, "Grandpa! How could you?!" she cried.

"I'm sorry, but had to." Goku said solemnly. "Gohan, listen to me. If we don't follow our plan, we'll be killed. The earth will be destroyed. Everyone you know and love will parish. You have to train."

"But dad," Gohan pleaded. "It's not fair! Piccolo didn't have to die!" he whispered.

"I know, but more people will die if we don't follow the plan, do you want that to happen?" Goku asked his son.

Gohan shook his head no as hot tears were coming down his cheeks.

"What's going to happen to the androids?" Pan asked. "Without Piccolo there to help, they'll be absorbed. We just can't sit here!"

Goku was silent. He was concentrating. That's when they all noticed Cell's power getting higher.

"Oh no..." Pan whispered. He got an android.

Cell's power kept getting stronger, almost without end. Finally, it stopped.

"Grandpa, we have to do something!" Pan urged. "Cell's already too strong for…" Pan was interrupted when they felt another strong ki.

"Tien!" Goku yelled. "He's not supposed to be there! What does he think he's doing? He's going get himself killed!" Goku said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly they felt a shockwave of power from Tien. He was using his tri beam on Cell trying to give the other androids a chance to escape.

"He's using too much of his energy, if he doesn't stop soon…" Goku said unable to finish his sentence.

Pan was clutching her fists, why was Tien being so foolish? Piccolo was most likely dead and now Tien was losing energy fast. She couldn't stand it any longer, she went super saiyan and shot up from where she was sitting and was about to fly off when Goku caught her arm.

"No, Pan you can't," Goku said gripping her arm tighter.

"Let go of me!," Pan yelled trying to get loose from his grip, "I'm not going sit here while our friends are out there dying, I've seen too much death to last me a life time! All of you died in my timeline, I'll be damned if l let it happen again," She said with unshed tears in her eyes.

Goku looked at her and then nodded, "Alright let's go," he said as he instant transmission them to the scene.

"Tien!" Pan yelled as she saw him fall to ground exhausted and barley conscious. She ran over to him, "It'll be okay we'll get you to lookout, you'll be okay."

Cell was surprised when he saw Goku and Pan come out of nowhere, too surprised to even make a move to attack. He demanded to know how they did that, but Goku ignored him when he felt Piccolo's ki, he instant transmission to where Piccolo was lying passed out. He came back to where Pan and Tien were. Pan put Tien over her shoulder and grabbed her grandfather's shoulder as Goku transmission them all to the lookout. The last thing Pan saw before they were at the lookout was Cell trying to attack them.

They made it to the lookout and gave Piccolo and Tien some senzu beans, within a few seconds, Piccolo and Tien woke up.

"Where..." Tien muttered groggily. "Where am I?"

"Are you okay Tien?" Pan asked.

"Yeah," Tien replied. "The last thing I remember was fighting Cell. Did I win?"

"Afraid not," Goku said, "But you did hold him off long enough to give the other android a chance to escape.

They all sat down as they all waited for Trunks and Vegeta to come out of the time chamber. It seemed like forever, when they finally felt Vegeta and Trunks' energy and the chamber door opened.

Pan jump up from where she was sitting, she was going to make the most of seeing Trunks again before she would have to go in the time chamber herself. Trunks was the first to walk out, Pan was surprised to see Trunks was taller almost as tall as Goku, his close were a little tattered, and hair was long! It was up tide up in pony tail.

"Thanks for waiting guys, did we miss anything?" Trunks asked.

Pan ran over to him and gave him a tight hug which he returned happily. He was glad to see her again, "Trunks you look…you look…sexy," Pan sputtered out before she knew she what she was saying. She covered her mouth in embarrassment at saying her thoughts out loud, "Trunks I didn't…"

Trunks was blushing profusely, "It's nice to see you too gorgeous," Trunks said casually trying to embarrass Pan as much as he was embarrassed, and it worked. She was blushing red like tomato from the neck up.

"I guess we're even then hah?" Pan asked before she and Trunks burst out laughing and embraced each other in another hug. "I missed you so much Pan," Trunks said smiling as they walked over to Goku and the others.

"It's really good to have you guys back," Goku said with a huge smile on his face. "Things have gotten a lot worse since you've been gone," he told Trunks as Vegeta came out the chamber, crossing his arms.

"Hey Trunks you've changed," said Gohan.

"I'll say," Goku said, "You look like you're in great shape."

"Thanks," Trunks said smiling.

"You were in the chamber for a whole day," said Mr. Popo, "I haven't known anyone who could last that long in there."

Pan smiled up at Trunks, "That's Trunks for you, toughest guy I know," she said giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

Trunks smirked, "We probably could have come out a lot sooner, but father wasn't ready to leave till he was sure he did all he could do. He insisted on training for the full year, even though it only took him a couple of months to trans…" Trunks said before he was cut off by Vegeta.

"Quiet!" barked Vegeta, "You've said quite enough boy, our training is not to be discussed, ever!"

Trunks sighed, "Well I guess you're going to just have to wait and see for yourself."

Goku smirked, "So it worked out, I guess," he said.

Vegeta retuned the smirk, "Maybe, I will take of everything now, there's no need for you and the brats to attempted the training Kakarot, because I'm sure you wouldn't survive it. Besides I can guarantee it that I won't be needing any of you to help me take care of the androids."

Trunks and Pan sighed heavily, that man and his pride.

"You fool!" Tien shouted.

"Listen," said Piccolo, "I don't you how powerful you think you are, but you're underestimating our enemies," Piccolo told Vegeta.

"While you were in that room, Cell absorbed android Seventeen and transformed. So don't go telling me you can handle it," said Tien. "You don't even know what you're up against!"

Vegeta laughed, "Clearly trying to defeat Cell has taken its toile on all of you, that's why I'm offering to take care of him myself," Vegeta said with a look of confidence on his face.

Pan rolled her eyes and Trunks sighed, his father didn't learn his lesson from last time.

"Vegeta," said Goku, "I really think you should listen to Tien and Piccolo, I mean you'd have to triple your strength to stand a chance…"

Vegeta smirked at him, Goku stood there amazed, was Vegeta really saying he was that Powerful?"

They all stood there in silence for a moment before they saw a ship landing on the lookout.

"Hey guys it's me! Where are you," Bulma shouted as she came out the ship with baby Trunks.

"Hey, it's Bulma, Gohan said as all the Z-Fighters started walking out to greet her.

"Hey Trunks how are you doing," Gohan said giving Baby Trunks his hand to hold. The baby held Gohan's hand started talking in baby language.

"He really likes you Gohan," Bulma said smiling.

"Of course," Gohan said giving her the Son grin

"Yes you like Gohan don't you Trunks, you're grow up big and strong just like him," Bulma said making Baby Trunks laugh with delight.

Bulma was smiling down at baby Trunks when she noticed Trunks in his tattered clothing. She ran up to him, "Oh my gosh, Trunks what happened! I mean you are Trunks right?"

"Ugh, yeah." Trunks answered.

Pan let out a little laugh at Trunks' embarrassment.

"Oh, wow you've grown," she said, "Is this a wig?" she asked pulling on his hair, "No it's real!"

"I was in the hyperbolic time chamber," Trunks explained, "I spent a year in there but only a day had passed out here, that's why I've grown a little."

"Oh."

"Father and I trained together," Trunks told her.

She looked over at Vegeta curiously, "Vegeta, you don't look all that different, why didn't you hair grow at all?"

Vegeta looked taken aback a little before he went back to his same expression and spoke, "For your information, a pure Saiyan's hair does not change from the day he is born."

"Oh," Bulma and Goku said in unison, "Is that right, how about," Goku said amazed.

"I guess that's why you've never needed a haircut," Bulma told Goku.

"Hey yeah, but I wish I could something about these split ends. Hahaha," Goku said rubbing the back head grinning, while Pan and Gohan snickered at him and Trunks looked at him confused.

"Well why don't you try shampoo," Bulma suggested.

"I don't have time to listen to Kakarot's hair problems, but I sure would like to know why you're here?" Vegeta said a bit annoyed.

Bulma sighed, "Hold on I'll show you, you see this fight with Cell's going be tough. So I thought you guys could use some new combat suits," she told him as she clicked the capsule. "And if you stop being a jerk Vegeta! Maybe you can have one too."

She went over to the box and opened it, handing everybody there suits. "Here you go Pan this one yours, I really had fun designing one for a girl," Bulma said smiling.

"Thanks Bulma!" Pan said happily as she ran into another room to change.

"Wow, it's just like the one I had on Namek, remember dad?" Gohan asked.

"Hey these are really light, cool!" Goku said tossing his armor up.

"So all of these are saiyan combat suits?" Trunks asked his mother.

"More or less, I tried to copy Vegeta's as much as possible," she told him.

"You did a great job Bulma!" Gohan said happily.

"Why thank you Gohan."

"You know what the difference between you guys and me is?" Pan said as she walked up to where the Boys and Bulma were. "I make this look good," she said with a smirk and a hand on her hip. Trunks snickered, she did look pretty good in that armor.

"I can take you and Trunks to Cell by instant transmission if you like Vegeta," Goku offered.

Vegeta gave him a face, "Hell no!" he shouted before blasting off.

Trunks shook his head and sighed, "Well I better catch with him," Trunks said.

"Oh here you're going need these, just in case," Goku said handing Trunks two senzu beans.

"Thanks Goku." Said Trunks.

"Take care of yourself Trunks, and make sure your father doesn't do anything stupid." Bulma said.

"No worries mom," he told his mother before turning to Pan.

"You come back to me in one piece, you got it?" Pan said hugging Trunks goodbye.

"Hey don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he said as he hugged her, "You train hard with you grandfather and dad, okay? Stay strong, and we'll see each other again real soon," he said.

"I'll miss you," she said as gave a kiss on the cheek, "For good luck," she told him.

Trunks blushed a little, "Thanks I'll need it," he said as flew off to catch up with Vegeta.

"Awe! You two are so adorable together," Bluma said making Pan blush.

"Okay you two, are you ready?" Goku asked his son and granddaughter.

They nodded, as they followed him into the time chamber.


	16. Chapter 15

*Chapter 15*

The door to chamber slowly closed behind them, the three Sons would be in there for the whole year.

Gohan and Pan already felt like their bodies were getting heavy and they could barely breathe.

It's just us three now," Goku told the kids, "You two will have to get used to this, are you guys ready for the same training as Trunks and Vegeta?" he asked then seriously.

"Yes," Gohan said with determination.

"You better believe it grandpa," Pan said fist pumping.

Goku smiled at his son and granddaughter, he knew they were going make him proud.

Vegeta and Trunks made it to a verity of islands where Cell was trying to make Eighteen come out of her hiding place with Sixteen.

"So you two are the next in line die hah?" Cell asked humorlessly, "Well I should warn you, if you want to live you better leave now otherwise I'm going to kill you," Cell said.

"Let me handle this Brat, you just stand there and enjoy the show, while I take care of Cell myself," said Vegeta going super and flying towards Cell, punching him in the stomach.

The impacted of the punch took Cell by surprise.

Vegeta smirked at him, "What's wrong? I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable," Vegeta said.

He took his fist out of Cell's stomach and let Cell go back a few steps before he ran forward punching Cell In the jaw, Cell went flying only for Vegeta to knee him in the back. Cell tried to get in a few punches himself, but Vegeta dodged them easily. Vegeta grabbed Cell by his leg and threw him down on an island, Cell went crashing down hard.

Vegeta landing beside him laughing, Cell was irritated, "You insignificant pest! Don't be proud of these little tricks you can perform. You'll need much more if you ever hope to beat me," Cell said.

Vegeta just smirked at him not in least bit intimidated.

"You a fool, have you forgotten? I know you; your cells are woven into my very being. You Vegeta are a part of me," Cell said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Now I'm going to take you apart, how ironic," Vegeta said smirking.

"Clever to the end, hah?" Cell said before fly towards Vegeta.

The weeks had passed and Gohan was now a super saiyan, he and Pan would train together as Goku wanted it, then Goku would train with them one on one to see how far they had gone, they were getting stronger every day.

"You're getting better at controlling your super saiyan form dad," Pan said one day when she and Gohan were training.

"Thanks, now how about we stop talking and start sparring for real," Gohan said with a smirk on his face.

"You're on!" Pan shouted with joy.

Goku heard the kids sparring outside while he was kitchen preparing them all something eat, he couldn't believe how much they had improved in such a short time, they were so much stronger than he was when he was their age. They were both on equal terms with each other; he truly believed they were going be the ones to defeat Cell.

"Gohan! Pan! Come and get it" Goku yelled getting the kids attentions.

"Alright lunch," Gohan said happily.

Pan smiled at her dad he was just like Goku when it came to food.

"Coming!" they shouted running over to Goku.

"I hope you guys are hungry, because I made plenty."

Both their stomachs started growling, "Hehehe staving," Gohan said for the both of them.

"Oh hey, Gohan could you grill this for me?" Goku asked throwing up a roast beef.

Gohan used his power to fire up the roast beef and Goku caught it. He was about to eat it when it burst into flames and disintegrated.

Gohan and Pan stared at Goku in shock, "Uh dad, your hair," Gohan said his father's hair was on fire.

"Now son, what did I tell you about controlling your power," Goku said not realizing his hair was aflame.

"I know, but dad your hair's on…"

"No changing the subject Gohan."

"No grandpa he's serious your hair's on fire!"

"You've got to…" that how far Goku went before he realized his hair was aflame and started screaming.

"Haw! Put it out! Put it out! Put it out!"

"Hold still Dad/Grandpa," Gohan and Pan said getting the flame out of his hair.

No matter what Cell tried to do he couldn't get to Vegeta.

Vegeta definitely had the upper hand.

"How did you acquire this new strength? Enlighten me!" Cell demanded.

"I do lots of push-ups and sit-ups and I drink plenty of juice," Vegeta joked.

Cell anger boiled, "Listen here Vegeta, I came from the future where you were killed by android Seventeen and now I've absorbed android Seventeen. I have all of his power at my disposal in addition to my own. So tell me, how can you be stronger than he is?!" Cell said angrily, "It's not possible, you're bluffing!"

Vegeta smirked, "Look, if you think I'm bluffing, then call my bluff. Here, I know you're confused, so let me make it easier on you," Vegeta said as he turned his back on Cell.

"My back's turned, how's that?" Vegeta asked getting Cell angry.

Cell used the Gallic Gun on Vegeta only for it to back fire on as the impact of it made the rock on cliff where he was standing crumble under his feet and buried and him under the rubble. Cell came out of the rock pile thinking he won, but when the smoke cleared he saw Vegeta was unharmed.

"So this is it hah? I thought this was going to be a challenge. I can't believe we were worried about you," said Vegeta.

Cell was getting irritated at Vegeta, "Mock my words saiyan! You will pay!" Cell told the saiyan prince.

"I don't think so Cell, I'm afraid you're out classed in every way."

"No impossible! It's not true!" yelled Cell.

The fight continued and Cell kept getting his ass handed to him by Vegeta, finally realizing his couldn't beat Vegeta in his Simi-Perfect form, he decided to convince Vegeta to allow him to absorb android Eighteen.

(A/N: Vegeta lets Cell absorb Eighteen; Trunks try's to stop Cell only to be bitch slapped into a mountain. Cell absorbs Eighteen and achieves his perfect form; Cell now has the upper hand and has beaten Vegeta into a bloody pulp and Trunks has turned into an ascended saiyan.)

Trunks was freaking pissed! Cell had finally reached his perfect form; now the fight had begun for the Demi-Saiyan and the Cell. Trunks blocked Cell's attacks, soon they were in midair and Trunks knocked Cell to the ground making a huge crater. Trunks landed beside the crater while Cell started slowly flying out.

"Why don't you wake and smell the coffee, Trunks. I'm real, there's no way you can defeat me," Cell smirked.

"We'll just see about you sick diluted monster!" Trunks yelled attacking Cell once again.

The fight was lasting pretty long but Trunks was holding back, he was worried about his father who was still lying unconscious nearby. Trunks let Cell beat on him a little till he was sure Cell's full attention was on him and not Vegeta. He motioned for Krillin who had been there the time, to get Vegeta somewhere safe. After this was done Trunks started fighting Cell with everything he had.

Five months had passed and Gohan and Pan were getting really close, Gohan even started calling Pan, Panda. It took her by surprise at first; it brought back such wonderful memories of her father.

Goku watched them closely he couldn't help smiling; he son was going be great father someday.

As the weeks passed Pan was starting to get horrible nightmares, they always ended with Trunks dying. Cell had killed him and Pan could nothing to stop it, she had to stand there and watch her best friend die before her eyes.

She woke up in a cold sweat, she was breathing heavily as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Did you have the nightmare again?" Goku asked coming to sit on the edge of her bed. Gohan was sound asleep a ways off, the tears started coming down as she nodded. Goku wrapped her in his arms and let cry as he comforted her.

"Shh, it's okay Panny nothing going happen, it's just a nightmare."

"I'm so scared Grandpa, what if it comes true? What if Trunks…" Pan couldn't say it; she didn't want it to come true.

"It'll be okay Pan, it'll be okay," he said kissing the top of head and rocking her back and forth. He stayed with her till she fell back asleep.

"Alright you two ready for a challenge?" Goku asked the kids the next morning.

"You bet dad," Gohan said smirking.

"What's the challenge, grandpa?" Pan asked.

"You two are going to try to catch me, you have to do whatever it takes," Goku said before he flew into the void.

Gohan and Pan both powered up to super saiyan and flew after him.

"There's no use in hiding dad!" Gohan shouted.

"You know we can sense where you are, grandpa," Pan added.

They both felt Goku's ki behind them and quickly turned and threw a couple of energy blasts at him.

Goku dodged there attacks, "That's the way you two, but you're gonna have to do better than that, if you guys are going catch me," Goku said before he disappeared again.

Gohan and Pan kept finding Goku and kept throwing ki blasts at him.

"Whoa, that was I close one," Goku said as one of Pan's ki blasts almost hit him in the face.

It was getting tougher for him to dodge their blasts, he took cover by one of the pillars by the house thinking they wouldn't blast there… he was wrong, two strong blast came right towards him. He moved out of the way. Three more blast were fired at him, he defecated them with one of his own.

Goku looked confused when no more blasts were fired at him, he was surprised when Gohan and Pan appeared behind and tackled him to the ground, they all giggling.

"We got you, dad," Gohan said laughing.

"How was that, grandpa?" Pan asked.

"Not bad," Goku said praising them, "You two make an excellent team, what do you say about a nice big snack before we start training again," Goku said smiling.

"Well should probably clean up the mess first," Pan said as they looked at the bit destroyed house.

"Oops, sorry about that, that one was my fault," Gohan said laughing a little.

"Well we better fix this place up before Mr. Popo see it," Goku said.

Trunks and Cell's fight continued, as they threw hard punches at each other. Trunks did a spin kick on Cell before the monster elbowed him making Trunks crash in some rocks. Cell walked over to as he was just getting back up.

"What's that saying?" Cell asked, "Like father, like son. Yes you are as head strong as Vegeta, but soon you'll be wishing your head was stronger, when I'm crushing it," Cell laughed.

Trunks didn't say anything as he powered up even further, and Cell just stood there not really unimpressed.

"Nice light show their Trunks, it's such a shame your father isn't here to see you've surpassed him." Cell said.

"As long as I have the power to finish you off that's all that matters to me, you're coming to an end!" Trunks yelled.

Cell powered up as well, "Allow me to show my complete power."

"Go ahead and show me what you've got Cell, and you'll be first see the real power of the saiyan race," Trunks said before powering up once again.

It was like super saiyan on steroids, his muscles started getting bulkier. He flew towards Cell as the battle commenced once again.

Trunks punched Cell sending him flying before he appeared in front of him and started throwing ki blasts in Cell's face. When the smoke cleared Trunks saw that Cell wasn't there. Before he knew it Cell elbowed him the back. Trunks got back to his feet and appeared behind Cell and kicked him in the back.

They started attacking each other once again Trunks sometimes getting the upper hand and sometimes Cell. Cell head budded Trunks sending flying but Trunks caught himself and flew back at Cell at top speed and returned the favor with a head bud of his own. Trunks was throwing fierce punches at Cell, he then shot a powerful blast the monster, sending Cell crashing into the cliffs.

A couple of week had passed and Goku suggested that they all start focusing on their energy.

Gohan and Pan were sparring while Goku was meditating below them

What do you think my dad's doing?" Gohan asked Pan. He's just been sitting there for days watching us."

I guess he's trying to figure out how to ascend to the next level," Pan told Gohan, "It's gotta be pretty tough."

The saiyan teenagers continued to spar till they fell to the floor falling out of their super saiyan forms exhausted.

"Gohan, Pan," Goku said standing up getting the kids attentions, "Watch me," Goku powered up, he started screaming as his power started rising. It blew the exhausted teens off their feet send them flying a few feet away from Goku.

"Wow!" Gohan said in awe of father's new power.

"He's done it," Pan said happily as she and Gohan ran up beside Goku.

"Dad, your power, it's huge! You did it! You ascended to the next level!" Gohan shouted joyfully

"I could go one step further if I wanted to," Goku said putting shock on Pan and Gohan's faces.

Goku started powering again, his power was rising even further and muscles started getting bulkier. Gohan and Pan eye grew even wider, they were a little scared but mostly amazed.

"Yeah that's it! Wow you're more than a super saiyan now, Grandpa, nobody can beat you. I know you can defeat Cell, you can! I know you can! You're awesome grandpa!" Pan said in awe of Goku's new power.

Goku shook his head, "Not in this form," Goku said surprising the teens. "Not yet at least."

"What? Why not, dad?" Gohan asked his eyebrows arched.

"I know I look like I can you guys. But these bulky muscles make it hard to move fast, and if I'm going to beat Cell I can't have anything slowing me down," Gohan and Pan nodded, now understanding.

"I may have great power, but what good is it If I can catch my enemy, it takes more than brute strength to win a fight," Goku said as he powered down, "And transformations waste a lot of energy, it's not easy, right?"

Pan and Gohan both nodded.

"We need to find I way to keep our super saiyan powers without wasting so much energy," Goku said before their stomachs started growling.

"But first let's get something eat!" Goku said as he and the saiyan teens went into the kitchen.

"Impressive, I must admit you have acceded me, Trunks," Cell told him. "At least in the area of brute strength, and yet, you have absolutely no chance of defeating me."

Trunks powered up even more. He was getting a good few kicks and punches but every time he powered up, he started getting slower and couldn't catch Cell no matter how hard he tried.

Cell beat the living daylights out Trunks; he was losing energy fast while Cell remains relatively the same.

"You're such an armature," Cell told him laughing; "You said you'd show me true saiyan power. But all you've done is pump up your little muscles, and there's nothing special about that. I could do that too if I wanted," Cell said as he powered up just like Trunks did.

Now it was Cell on steroids, Trunks was taken aback as watched Cell power up.

"You see it's rather easy to transform In muscle stamina, but it's not going to get you anywhere if your opponent has any sort of speed. Honestly it's a very simple concept to understand, even Vegeta figured it out."

Trunks knew he was defeated, there was no way he could beat Cell. He powered down till he was back to his normal state.

"You can finish me if you want," Trunks said bowing his head in shame, "I failed."

"Well how noble of you to admit defeat, perhaps you're not as much like your father as I thought you were. Tell you what I'm going to allow you to live, so you can send a message to your other friends. I want to see just how powerful you can all become, I'll be holding a tournament in precisely three weeks that should be enough time for you all to progress, and I think I'll call it the Cell Games."

"Alright you guys," Goku told the saiyan teens a few days later, "We can't afford to waste any more energy; we need to get to point where it feels natural to a super saiyan, so we can stay like that all the time."

"But how dad," Gohan asked.

"I want you two to try to stay super saiyans for the whole day, we'll slow down our training till it stops feeling so wired, what you say?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, dad we'll do the best we can, right Panda?" Gohan said looking at Pan

"Yeah you bet," she said giving them the Son grin.

It was easier to stay super for the boys then it was for Pan she tried her best but she just couldn't hold it for as long as her father and grandfather could, it was really frustrating her but she wasn't going to give up.

It had now been ten mouths all together since they had been in the hyperbolic time chamber, it was the longest toughest ten months of Pan's life, she missed Trunks so much she couldn't wait to see him again. Her and Gohan were now fifteen years old, there hair was pretty long too and Goku decide it was time for them have a haircut Gohan's was pretty long it was down to his waist and Pan's was to her knees, yep it was definitely time for a haircut.

"Ok Panny it's your turn," Goku said after he was done cutting Gohan hair.

"Umm, I think I'll cut my hair myself," Pan said.

"What's wrong? Don't you like the way I cut Gohan's hair?" Goku asked a bit hurt.

"No it's not that I don't like dad's haircut, it's just I'm kinda worried you might cut my hair boy style," Pan said honestly.

"Oh," was all Goku said.

Pan took the scissor from her grandfather and went into the bathroom, an hour later she came out with her hair cut just above her waist. Gohan and Pan went back to training, feeling lighter.

It shouldn't be long now," said Mr. Popo from outside the time chamber, they have three hours till the year is up."

Trunks sighed three more hours, is this how it felt like for Pan when she had to wait? He really missed her all he had were those few minutes with her before he had to go fight Cell. Things had gotten bad since the Son family went into the time chamber; Trunks had already informed everybody outside the time chamber about the Cell Games.

"I'm sure they'll stay longer than that," Vegeta said, "They'll do anything they can to surpass me," Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"They're training so they can beat Cell, not you Vegeta," Piccolo told the saiyan prince. "There are twenty-one days left so you can afford to wait. Why don't you rest Vegeta, while I go in," Piccolo told him.

"What a waste of time," Vegeta scoffed, "You don't really except to become as strong as saiyan do you?" Vegeta asked amused, "Fine have your day then, but I plan to use the remaining twenty days for myself."

"I wouldn't count on that," Piccolo said with a smirk, "didn't you know you could only spend two days inside? Even the hyperbolic time chamber has its limits."

"What?! You lie! That's ridicules!" barked Vegeta.

"But it's true," said Mr. Popo. "After forty-eight hours the entrance will disappear and you'll be trapped inside their for eternity."

Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger.

"But father there's plenty of time we still have twenty-three hours left," Trunks said trying calm his father down.

They suddenly all felt three massive energy levels and stood up from where they were sitting.

"They must be done" said Tien, "I can feel their energy."

"But why now? That's not even a year," Vegeta said.

they heard footsteps, and Gohan was the first to appear, in super saiyan form as if it was natural, Pan walked up behind him her hair was its normal black, and Goku came up behind her, he was in super saiyan form like Gohan.

"Vegeta and Trunks, I knew I sense them you guys, but I can still sense Cell, though he seems much stronger," said Goku.

Their closes were ripped up like Vegeta's and Trunks' were when they came out of the time chamber. Pan saw Trunks and ran to him, almost tackling him to the ground in a tight hug as Gohan and Goku walked up to the others.

"I've missed you so much," Pan told Trunks smiling.

"I've missed you too, wow you grown up so much, you're taller," Trunks said as he cracked a smile.

Trunks noticed more than her being taller, she had literally gone from being a girl to a young woman in one day.

"Guess you can't call me pipsqueak anymore hah?" she asked him teasingly.

"I guess not," Trunks said with a smirk.

"So will anyone fill us in on what's been happening?" Goku asked the Z-Fighters.

"Uh…yeah…sure," Tien said.

"Oh, but before you start talking though, I got to get something into my stomach. Do you have anything good to eat Mr. Popo?" Goku asked his stomach growling.

Poor Mr. Popo had a sweat drop, knowing how much Goku could eat.

"Well at least he hasn't changed at all," Tien said laughingly.

Mr. Popo Brought massive amounts of food and Goku and Gohan, they started digging in. Pan sat with Trunks on the other side of them watching the boys eat, she laughed when she saw Trunks and others looks of amazement, she was already used to her father and grandfather's eating habits.

"Goku one question, okay," Tien side, "Well I mean wasn't there enough food inside the time chamber?" he asked.

Goku whose mouth was so full of noodles, said something but it was so muffled you couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"Grandpa, how many times have I told you not talk with your mouth full? Not only can't we understand you, but it's very rude! Honestly I don't know how granma puts up with you," Pan said crossing her arms and huffing.

Tien, Trunks and Mr. Popo were laughing, Piccolo was smirking. Pan looked so much like Chichi when she said that.

Goku slurped up the noodles and wiped his mouth, "What I was saying was Gohan and I can't cook very well, but we didn't want to let Panny do all the cooking or else she wouldn't have been able to train, so we took turns once a week. The only time we had a good home cooked meal was when Panny was cooking and well it wasn't Pan's week when we got out of the time chamber," Goku explained.

"They can't cook to save their lives," Pan said smirking, "They practically burned everything they cooked."

"So Trunks why don't you tell us what's been happening?" Goku asked when he and Gohan were finished eating.

Trunks, who was still shocked from all empty bowls and plates looked up, "Okay, yeah, sure," he told them everything, from Cell absorbing Eighteen to the tournament.

"A tournament huh? Sounds interesting," said Goku.

"What, interesting?" Piccolo asked confused.

"Hey Mr. Popo do you still have the clothes we left here?" Goku asked.

Sure, I do, they're somewhere," Mr. Popo said as he went to go find them. He came back a minute later and handed them their clothing.

"Thanks Mr. Popo," Pan said as she went into another room to change. She remembered the capsule her grandmother gave with her father's old gi in it. She decided she was going wear it, she took the capsule out of her jacket pocket and threw it, and out popped the gi and she put it on.

"You know, I'm sure my mother would make you some new saiyan armor if you asked her."

"Nah this will do fine," Goku said putting on his gi shirt, "I want to fight as a earthling."

Gohan asked Piccolo for a gi just like his and Piccolo was more than happy to oblige.

"Wow dad that outfit looks awesome on you!" Pan said walking up to the boys.

They all stared at her in amazement, she was wearing the orange turtle hermit gi only she was just wearing the shirt which came down to her thighs with a dark blue tank top underneath it, she was wearing black spandex shots and a blue belt, blue wristbands and boots. She also had an orange head band tide around her forehead.

"Wow Chichi did a great job on redesigning your dad's gi," Trunks said liking how the gi looked on her.

"That used to be mine," Gohan asked.

Pan nodded, "it was grandpa's before it was yours, Trunks and I thought it would be good idea if I kept the tradition going,"

"Well it looks good on you," Goku said giving her thumbs up.

Vegeta finally came out of the woodwork and started talking to Goku about Cell.

"So do you think you'll be able to defeat Cell with your new power?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not sure Vegeta, I haven't seen Cell since he absorbed android Eighteen, I'll have to check him out."

With that Goku instant transmission himself where Cell was holding the Cell Games and came back several minutes later.

"Well he's a lot stronger than the last time I met him," Goku told the others, "I won't know how strong though till I see him fight. If I fight him now, I know I'd lose."

"You and the kids still have one more day left in the time chamber," Piccolo said.

Goku and the teens shared a look that said 'no way José.'

"No way I'm not going back in there!" Pan said.

"Weakling," Vegeta muttered under his breath.

"I'm with Pan," Goku said, "There's twenty-one days left, me and the kids will just train for the rest of the three weeks out here, besides it takes so much energy out of me it wouldn't even be worth it."

"What about you Trunks?" Pan asked beside him, "Are you going in?"

Trunks cringed at the thought, he didn't think he could stand another year in that room. "No I don't think so, I'll just train out here."

"Well we're going to be off," Goku told the Z-Fighters, "Pan are you coming?" Goku asked.

"I'm going with Trunks to Capsule Corp, but I'll be sure to come over for a visit," Pan told him.

"Okay, well make sure it's soon or your grandmother might have a fit," Goku said before he transmission himself and Gohan to Master Roshi's to pick up Chichi.

"Well you ready to go?" Trunks asked Pan.

Pan nodded, happy to finally be with Trunks again. They took off to Capsule Corp.

"Trunks!" Bulma screamed when she saw Trunks and Pan come into the living room, she ran towards them giving Baby Trunks to Pan and squeezing Trunks in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay, where's your father?" Bulma asked looking around.

"He's back at the lookout, he's going spend another day in the time chamber," Trunks answered.

Pan was holding Baby Trunks by his arm pits looking at him blinkingly, it was awkward holding her best friend as a baby, though he was a cute baby.

"Oh wow Pan you look older and I love your outfit," Bulma said taking Baby Trunks from her.

"Thanks Bulma," Pan said sweetly.

"Are you going to be staying with us here at Capsule Corp for the remainder of your stay?" Bulma asked Pan.

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble."

"Are you kidding me, I'd love for you to stay here with us. Trunks would probably be lonely without you anyway," Bulma said giving the saiyan teens a wink and walking away while Trunks and Pan stood there blushing.


	17. Chapter 16

*Chapter 16*

A few days had passed and Chichi wanted to spend some time with Pan so she decided to go shopping, dragging Goku along with Gohan with them. Trunks Master Roshi, Krillin, and Oblong came along as well. They all split off into two group's ChiChi taking Gohan, Pan and Goku clothes shopping while Master Roshi, Oblong, Krillin and Trunks stood in line for a beauty pageant.

Oblong, was getting cranky from all the waiting, but Master Roshi encouraged him it was worth the wait when they would see all the women in bikinis, which made him and Oblong run with excitement.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," Krillin told the old pervert and the pig, "you should be setting a good example for Trunks," Krillin said.

Trunks blush at that, "Oh, well, don't worry about me guys," Trunks said.

"Oh and what about you?" Oblong asked Krillin.

"Well some of us are here for more nobler reasons," He told Oblong crossing his arms.

"Ah, yes wife hunting!" Master Roshi said.

"Do you really think I score a wife here?" Krillin asked excitedly, "It could be the winner, but hey I'm not picky it could be the one who comes in dead last! Dry your tear beautiful, Krillin is here to take away your pain, nah I'm kidding. We martial artists are like chick magnets, we just stand around and let the ladies come to us."

"Well while you're waiting, we are going peak in the dressing rooms," Master Roshi said as he and Oblong ran off.

"If you think I'm going save your spots you've got another thing coming!" Krillin shouted after them. "Oh boy I have to go, Trunks please save our spots for us," he said as he ran off to the bathroom.

Trunks rubbed the back of his head, how did he get himself into this? "I should have stayed with Pan and her family, Shopping couldn't be this bad, could it?"

Meanwhile at the mall Goku was carrying a big pile of shopping boxes, while Gohan and Pan were carrying a bunch of shopping bags they were following Chichi from store to store. Pan liked shopping as much as her father and grandfather did. They were currently going up an escalator when they saw Chichi fighting with a bunch of women for the clothing she wanted.

"Wow, check it out, it's looks likes that time I showed you mud wrestling on TV, Gohan," Goku said.

"Is she always like this?" Pan asked the boys.

"Mom says she likes shopping because it's such a stress reliever," Gohan said.

"It doesn't look like a stress reliever to me," Pan said watching her grandmother tackle a woman to the ground.

Later they met Trunks and the others for lunch.

"So when did you guys fine out the pageant wasn't today?" Goku asked Krillin.

"Well it was five minutes before the pageant and we were the only ones standing in line for almost six hours, it's not supposed to start till tomorrow" Krillin said disappointingly.

"Well at least we made stamina for tomorrow," Master Roshi said.

They all watched as Goku ate massive amounts of food, the plates were pretty much to the ceiling.

"You know Goku, if you ever stop training, your muscles are going turn to flab and you're going to get obese from all that food you eat" Chichi told him making everyone laugh.

"Excuse me do have free refills!" Goku asked the waiter grinning.

"Dad I think we're supposed to yell like that in here," Gohan said after his mother elbowed him in the ribs.

Suddenly the room started shaking.

"Either I've had too much coffee, or the room is shaking!" said Trunks.

Pan fell off her chair, "Yep the room is defiantly shaking," she told him.

Krillin tried to pick up a fork when his coffee poured on his head making him fly in pain. Someone sent a blast through the room.

Gohan saved his mother while the others rescued the people that were in the restaurant.

"Man, what the hell do you think did that?" Pan asked looking at the big hole in the building.

"I don't know, I don't feel any energy," Trunks answered.

"Gohan get your mother out of here!" Goku ordered he then told Krillin, Pan and Trunks to get the other people somewhere safe.

Goku was being attacked by two men one was short with purple skin and the other one looked like a silver skinned Indian.

"They've got to be androids, Trunks," Pan told him, "It's probably the reason we can't feel any life force."

"You're right!" Trunks told her, "Please stay here with Gohan I'm going to go help Goku," Trunks said before blasting off.

Trunks blasted a blast that purple shot at Goku. Soon purple was attacking Trunks and silver attacked Goku.

Things were getting a little too dangerous. "Goku we need go somewhere else before the city gets destroyed!" Trunks said.

Goku nodded in agreement and they blast off the androids following them.

"We need to go help them," Gohan told Pan and Krillin.

"You're right, let's go dad," Pan said. As they were about to fly off Chichi stopped them.

"Hold it right there! Don't you know what tomorrow is young man?!" she asked Gohan, "It's your first day of summer school."

"But mother I…" Gohan tried to explain.

"Don't you but mother me! You promised you'd spend the summer studying," she almost yelled at him.

Gohan took a moment before speaking, "Now what's more important to you mom, my studies OR THE LIFE OF YOU HUSBAND!" Gohan shouted before running off. Chichi chased him before he flew off seeing that she had lost.

"Common Krillin we better catch up with my dad," Pan told the bald man.

"I don't know, Pan, I'm with you guys 100% but…"

"Then what are you waiting for!" Chichi shouted running for Krillin, smacking his head with her shopping bag.

"Get your cowardly butt out there and help them! 100% , I'll show you 100%," Chichi said as she kicked Krillin in the butt as hard as she could sending him flying.

Pan was on the ground in laughter, it was just too hilarious, she wiped the tear from her eyes and looked at her grandmother, "I got to go catch up with them but I'll see you later," She told her smiling.

"Be careful and kick some butt!" Chichi said give the saiyan girl a thumbs up.

Pan smirked and blasted off.

Goku and Trunks were finally far enough away from people, at an ice cap. The two androids were behind them and battle finally commenced.

It wasn't even a minute before the saiyan were tossed to the ground.

"Well if this isn't a pretty sight, if Goku can't handle the Indians than why bring in the chef!"

Goku and Trunks looked up to see a man with shoulder length hair, a cap, vest, and black jeans.

"You're an android too?" Dang, how many of you did Dr. Gero create? I thought he was dead?" Goku asked.

"Well not that it's any of your business, but it was Dr. Gero's super computer that made us," the android answered.

"Now his computer's trying to kill me!"

"I know, I know, we should let by gones be by gones, but that's not going happen. I was programed to kill you and that's what I'm going to do," the android stated.

"You're just a pawn, a slave with no free will is that it?!" said Trunks.

"You humans and your free will, don't go lecturing me city boy! Goku dies!"

"Will see about that you Red-Ribbon redneck!" Trunks told him.

Fourteen and fifteen went after Trunks, Leaving Goku with the other android.

Number thirteen that's your unlucky number, and I'm not talking about superstitions, I'm talking about yours truly," android Thirteen said as he and Goku began to fight.

Trunks was getting pretty beat up as the androids were ganging up on him.

Pan, Gohan and Krillin showed up in time to see Trunks getting beat up, "Trunks, no!" Pan yelled blasting off after the androids.

Gohan was about help her when Krillin stopped him, "What's the big idea Krillin?" Gohan stared at him angrily.

"Let her help Trunks let's find a way to help Goku," Krillin said.

Pan got there and punched android fourteen in the gut sending him flying. Fourteen got back to his feet and started fighting with Pan as Fifteen was still fighting with Trunks.

The two Saiyans quickly got smashed to the ground, Fifteen shot a side of a mountain sending the rocks and snow on top Trunks and Pan.

Fourteen started snickering before he fell in the snow. They felt an earth quake, the rocks were shaking and suddenly they flew up as well as Trunks and Pan who weren't hurt. With their energy they sent the rocks at fourteen and fifteen who easily dogged it.

Meanwhile Goku was getting his butt kicked by Thirteen, Thirteen sent a blast at Goku but before it could hit him though, another blast stopped it and Vegeta made his dynamic entry.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said sounding happy.

"Let's get one thing straight Kakarot, I'm only here to help, because I want you alive so I can kill you myself, and no android garbage is going to take that chance away from me!" Vegeta said.

"Well we're not programed to kill you, but we'll be happy to oblige," Thirteen smirked at Vegeta.

It was soon split, Goku was fighting Thirteen. Vegeta was fighting Fourteen, Trunks and Pan were fighting Fifteen.

Goku warned android Thirteen that if they pushed him and his friends any further they were going to regret it.

The android ignored the warning and kept pushing Goku, fourteen was doing the same thing to Vegeta till Vegeta grabbed Fourteen's hand and smirked at the android. "Hey where did that grin go, little man?" Vegeta said he then powered up to super saiyan. Fifteen sent Pan and Trunks crashing into a mountain before they powered up to super saiyans as well. Goku finally went super as well and it was a sight to see.

Gohan sent a blast at Thirteen when he saw his father was in trouble, the blast hit Thirteen in the back and the android sent a blast of his own strait for Gohan. Before the blast could hit the saiyan teen though, Piccolo deflected the blast with his own. Piccolo grabbed Thirteen by his legs sending him down to the ground.

Vegeta and Fourteen continued their fight before Vegeta blasted the android's head off before the android blew up completely. Pan punched Fifteen Trunks' way. Taking out his sword, Trunks flew head on for the android. Fifteen shot a blast and both of them landed on the ground. Trunks had his back turned towards the android and put his sword back into its sheathe. Fifteen started running towards him but blew up in half before he could reach him.

"Nice one there Trunks," Pan said giving the saiyan a high five before they both powered down.

"Thanks" he said as he and Pan flew up to Goku and android Thirteen.

Vegeta soon joined them and android Thirteen knew his comrades had fallen, with a laugh he absorbed Fourteen and Fifteen computer chips and transformed into a big blue creature.

Vegeta tried get a crack at him but with one prevail, the android slammed Vegeta to the ground. Trunks tried to save his father but the android blasted the saiyan boy away. Piccolo and Pan tried their best but it just proved too much, the android blasted them away, leaving only Goku to fight him.

The android kept beating Goku to a pulp till he blasted him into the water, Gohan went super and blasted android thirteen with all he had but it was no use. Thirteen came closer to Gohan getting ready to kill him when he saw Goku coming out of the water holding his arms in the air.

Android Thirteen knowing Goku was preforming the sprit bomb, threw a powerful blast at Goku but before it could hit the saiyan, Gohan took the blast for him. Trunks came and tried to distracted the android from Goku but got blasted way, Pan took a blast the android tried hit Goku with again. Vegeta got a few blast in at the android before he was kicked into the snow. Krillin tried to blast the android but he slipped onto the ice and crashed hard into a mountain and broke some of his limbs. Piccolo picked the android up with all his strength before he could send another blast at Goku.

Goku was finally done with the spirit bomb and powered up to super saiyan and absorbed the bomb, Thirteen tried to hit Goku twice but when he did, his firsts started burning. With one powerful punch Goku killed android Thirteen.

Goku found Krillin, Gohan, Trunks and Pan all lying unconscious on ice rock floating in the ocean. He sat by them waiting patiently for them all to wake up. Gohan began to stir and opened his eyes, when he saw his dad he smiled.

"What's up dad?" Gohan asked happily.

"Me," Goku said raising his hand, this made both saiyans laugh.

"It was amazing!" Krillin said telling the others about how Goku destroyed android Thirteen. "When he absorbed that bomb he as bright as the sun, I didn't think his body could handle it, did you?" Krillin asked his friend.

Goku rubbed the back of his head and gave him the Son grin, "As a matter of fact, no, I didn't."

"Hey Krillin you got a good shot in," Trunks said from the other side of Krillin's hospital bed. He and Gohan were currently in the hospital with injuries while Trunks, Pan and Goku got out with minor injuries. Goku was hiding a little behind Chichi scared that the doctors might give him a shot.

"Yeah I guess I did," Krillin said.

"What did you do?" Oblong asked Krillin. "Kick him in the ass and then ran?"

"Why you!" Krillin shouted before he started hurting from his injuries.

Everybody started laughing at him, Chichi then bent down to Gohan.

"Gohan, as soon as you're well it's time for summer school," she told her son.

Gohan got the painful look on his face, "Owe! My leg hurts," he said trying to get out of going to school.

Everybody started laughing, "Don't worry about it too much dad," Pan said, "I've tried that one on granma a million times to get out of doing homework, never worked."

Chichi shook her head, "Like father like daughter."

Pan just shrugged and smiled, "What can I say I'm Gohan's daughter," this made everybody laugh.

Back at the ice cap on an ice rock floating in the ocean sat Piccolo and Vegeta, each on opposite sides of each other.

"Is it over?" Piccolo asked with his arms crossed.

On the other side of the rock with his arms crossed as well Vegeta told him, "Not till the fish jumps!"

Just then, a fish jumped.

"It's over," Vegeta told him.


	18. Chapter 17

*Chapter 17*

It had almost been a week since the whole android Thirteen thing and everybody was training like crazy, Bulma decided it was time for everyone to relax and have some fun.

She and the Z-Fighters were out in the country having a picnic. The only two people who weren't there were ChiChi and Goku, who were at a school interview for Gohan.

Everybody was enjoying themselves and having a good time, well until Krillin started singing karaoke. He was really terrible, his singing was making poor baby Trunks cry while everybody else had their hands clamped to their ears.

Suddenly a huge spaceship landed in an open area around where everyone was at.

Krillin kept on singing, but everyone else went to go investigate who was on the ship. The doors opened and little green men in suits came running out. They stopped and kneeling down before Vegeta, "You're Majesty," they kept chanting.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Vegeta demanded.

A man with tanned skin walked in the middle of the green men towards Vegeta.

"Finally, at long last, we've found you Prince Vegeta," the man said kneeling to Vegeta.

Smirking Vegeta asked, "You are Saiyan, aren't you?"

"Yes, my name is Paragus," the saiyan said.

Back at the picnic, Krillin finally realized that everyone was gone and went to go look for them.

"I have come here to ask you to be our King of our new planet. It is called New Vegeta in your honor," Paragus said.

"What! A new planet Vegeta?" Vegeta asked confused.

"Yes my lord, the whole universe shall know the unstoppable power of the forgotten saiyan race! Will you be our King?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and started to walk away.

"Of course we'll have to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan my lord, only you can do this," Paragus said knowing he caught Vegeta's attention.

"You have found the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes he is wreaking havoc all over the south galaxy, with his outstanding power. At his current rate the new Planet will be destroyed," Paragus told Vegeta.

"Father, you're not going to believe such a story, are you?" Trunks asked Vegeta walking up to him.

"Lead the way Paragus," said Vegeta following Paragus into his ship.

"Father!" Trunks said he couldn't believe his father could be fooled by such a story.

"You may come with us too Prince Trunks, "Paragus said smirking at him, "You and Kakarot's granddaughter are more than welcome to join us," Paragus told him. Trunks narrowed his eyes at Paragus; something was just not right about that man.

"Trunks what are you going to do?" Pan asked.

"Well first I'm going tell my mom where my dad's going, then I'm going to go follow them and make sure nothing happens to my father, you coming," He asked her.

Pan gave him a smirk, "Well duh, you're not leaving me here Trunks Briefs."

They walked over to where Bulma was, holding Baby Trunks in her arms.

Meanwhile, Gohan, Krillin, and Oblong were trying to get a drunken Master Roshi off of the spaceship steps. He was so plowed he didn't know what he was doing.

"Vegeta's getting his own planet? Oh Yeah, that's exactly what he needs," Bulma said sarcastically. "Mom Pan and I are going to go get dad and bring him back," Trunks told Bulma before he and Pan ran and jumped into the spaceship just as the door was shutting.

The ship soon landed on the planet and Paragus took Vegeta in a vehicle to the castle, with the others behind them. Trunks was driving with Pan in the passenger seat. Gohan was sitting in the back with Krillin, Master Roshi and Oblong who was patting Master Roshi's back as he was vomiting over the side.

When they all got to the castle, they saw many people who Paragus claimed came from all over the galaxy to serve Vegeta. They also met Paragus' son Broly.

Trunks didn't like him, especially the way he kelp looking at Pan, like she was a piece of meat, it angered the saiyan boy. Pan didn't like Broly either, something was just not right about him, and he gave her the creeps.

A green alien came up to Vegeta claiming that the legendary super saiyan had landed on a nearby planet. Vegeta demanded Broly to go with him.

Trunks tried to tell him not to go rushing into things, to get new information before going, but Vegeta refused to listen and went anyways.

Trunks, Pan, Gohan and Krillin decided to go looking around on the planet.

"Do you guys think this whole legendary super saiyan thing is for real?" Krillin asked, "It seems kinda farfetched to me."

"I have to agree with you, Krillin," Trunks told him.

"But Vegeta believes it," Pan said, "And that could be a problem," she told them as they all took to the sky.

They soon found that all the cities were in runes, and wondered why Paragus would want build an empire on almost dead planet.

the four of them landed in front of a small alien trying to help an older looking alien up.

"We're not slacking off! I promise, my grandpa wasn't feeling too well." Said the little younger one. "Please don't hurt us."

"Hey it's ok," Pan told the little alien bending down to his eye level, "We're not bosses or anything like that." She told him smiling to reassure him.

"It seems kinda pointless to be building an empire on a ruined planet?" Gohan asked the small alien.

"It is indeed pointless," the alien told him. "We were brought here after the super Saiyan destroyed everything on our own planet. They work us hard all day and they barely feed us. Those saiyans are heartless people!" he said.

The three saiyan teens felt guilty for what their race was doing to these poor people, they were just glad they were nothing like their ancestors.

"Hey you! Get back to work!" a green man in a suite said jumping down and knocking the little alien off his feet and whipping him. Before the man could whip the alien boy again, Pan grabbed the whip with her hand and glared at the man.

"What the hell is you problem? Dumb-ass! He wasn't doing anything wrong!" yelled Pan.

Trunks and Gohan were beside Pan, making sure that green man didn't do anything to hurt Pan or the little alien.

"Samos" the older alien said coming over by Pan. "Samos is not to blame, it's my fault."

"Do you want to be next old man?" The man asked him raising his whip.

"You have no right to do that, you bastard!" Gohan told him knocking him off of his feet.

The green man call for reinforcements and the started surrounding the saiyan teens and Krillin.

"Hey," Krillin said clicking his tongue and wagging his finger, "If I were one of you guys, I wouldn't be messing with us," Krillin told them.

All of the men scattered, Krillin smirk as he kicked and pumped his fists in the air. Right then, Goku instant transmission and Krillin accidentally punched his friend in the face.

"Oh geez, Goku I'm sorry!" Krillin told him.

"Owe, owe, owie, ouch!" Goku said rubbing his cheek.

Dad/Grandpa! Gohan and Pan said excitedly.

"Goku, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked him.

"I'm not really sure," Goku told him. "I was just following a Saiyan's energy. What are you guys doing here?" he asked them.

"Vegeta was asked to destroy this legendary super saiyan and we had some extra flyer miles to spin," Krillin told him.

"Really? I guess King Kai talked to Vegeta as well," Goku said.

"Umm I'm not sure," Pan told him, "Some guy named Paragus came barging on in our picnic and told Vegeta that he made Vegeta a new planet Vegeta to rule and that he had defeat the LSS. Now Vegeta's got it into his head that he's ruler of this planet."

"How good of you to come Kakarot," Paragus said appearing on a ledge from above. "Or as you now prefer to be called Goku."

"Hey how do you know that name?" Goku asked him, "You must be a saiyan!"

Yes, and you would be Bardock's son. Now would our guest care to have some dinner?"

"Are you kidding? You don't have to ask me twice!" Goku said grinning the Son grin.

Pan faced palmed, "Oh grandpa, seriously."

Paragus lead them all back to the palace where he brought them to the dining room.

Oblong and Master Roshi dug in as Goku was really thinking hard of where the LLS could be hiding till Oblong threaten to eat all his food.

"So it was Paragus who tore up your planet?" Trunks asked Samos. He, Pan, Gohan, and Krillin had all brought the little aliens some food.

"No" Samos told him as well as many others. "He was bigger and stronger!"

"Hey slow down you guys, you're gonna pop," Gohan said laughingly as he watched the little aliens eat.

"No we won't," Samos said smiling.

"It could be Broly," Trunks suggested, "That guy just somehow gets under my skin."

"Maybe Paragus is telling the truth," Pan said, "If the LSS is true than we're going have a serious problem on our hands."

Later that night Vegeta returned pretty upset, he didn't catch the legendary super saiyan in time.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku greeted him from an open window seal as Vegeta walked passed him.

Vegeta turned his head to look at him, "Kakarot, what are you doing here? I don't have time for your stupidly!"

"Oh common Vegeta, it's not like you're not doing any better at finding the super saiyan."

"It won't be long before we catch him and when we do, he's mine! So stay out of the way you baka."

Later that night while everyone was asleep, Broly came in and tried to attack Goku. Broly pretty much destroyed everything waking up the others. Goku moved out of the way and lead Broly outside. Goku dogged Broly's attacks as he tried to fight Broly back with no luck. Broly just seemed to be getting stronger. Paragus came flying in front of Goku, taking out a controller; he used it to calm Broly down. They took off towards the castle. As Goku watched them go, he now knew for sure that Broly was the legendary super saiyan.

Vegeta was trying to leave back for earth the next morning, but Paragus was trying convince Vegeta to stay, claiming they really found the legendary super saiyan this time.

"Vegeta? Vegeta are you in here," Goku asked from inside the ship. He started laughing when enjoying making echo sounds but quickly got serious.

"Vegeta you don't have to go anywhere because the super saiyan you're looking for is right here on this planet."

"Stay out of this; you have no idea what you're talking about" Vegeta told him.

Goku landed beside them, "Paragus why don't you tell Vegeta here that Broly is the legendary super Saiyan?"

"Vegeta he must be confused. That's preposterous! Not to mention completely impossible my Lord. Broly has less power than I do, the boy is pitiful, can't you see that? Let's drop this nonsense and return back to your palace."

"Father!" Trunks yelled as he and the others flew towards them.

"It's true father," Trunks said to Vegeta, "Don't listen to a word Paragus says!" Trunks said as he, Pan, Krillin and Gohan landed in beside Goku. "This so called planet Vegeta is nothing but a fake, an illusion. Paragus didn't build this; he twisted it just to get you here. These people will tell you everything" Trunks said talking about the small aliens who Pan, Krillin and Gohan were carrying.

Samos and the others instantly recognized Broly and pointed him out as the one who destroyed their planet.

Vegeta got this dark look on his face, "You ticked me," Vegeta told Paragus.

"It's about time you figured it all out, you royal pain in the ass. Your son is most certainly right though Vegeta. This meaningless place has no value to me. It's been miserable here putting on this little charade but do you really want to know what I care about? It's a little sphere in the north galaxy called Earth!" He said laughing. "One more thing I forgot to mention to you fools is that the reason I chose this planet is because in just a few short hours it will be destroyed! And when you're all gone I'll rule the little mud ball you call home or any planet I want for that matter!"

Paragus ordered Broly to get them and he started walking towards Goku powering up. Vegeta wanting to fight Broly himself, stepped in front of Goku and started to attack. Broly proved much too powerful for Vegeta and Broly sent the saiyan prince flying.

After a while Paragus saw that Broly was going to most likely die on the planet with Goku and the others, so Paragus tried to make his escape. Broly saw his father trying to abandon him, his anger boiled over and Broly crushed Paragus inside his space pod, killing him. Broly laughed like mad man; he was finally free from his father's rule.

"This guy is insane! He just killed his own father!" Krillin said in shock.

Broly started screaming letting all his power come out. It was like nothing none of them had ever seen, so powerful and yet so dangerous.

Gohan jumped beside Goku, he was going to help his father fight Broly. Both of them jumped off the ledge as Broly began his attack. Trunks and Pan were right behind them, leaving Vegeta there in a state of shock that Broly was the LSS.

Soon Goku and the saiyan teens all went super saiyan; they just hoped it would be enough to take Broly down.

"Do you honestly believe you four you can defeat me?" Broly asked Goku.

"I'll admit you won the first round, but you won't be so lucky the second time," Goku told him.

Soon Krillin and Roshi showed up, looking on in amazement at the four super saiyans. "Krillin, Master Roshi! Get those people somewhere safe!" Goku shout pointing to the little aliens below.

"Right!" Krillin said as he and the master took the little aliens away from the battle scene.

"So, tell me Kakarot, how much do you love your son and his daughter?" Broly asked Goku with an evil smile spreading across his face.

Gohan, Pan, Trunks get out of here now," Goku told the teens not wanted Broly to hurt them.

But Dad/Grandpa…" Gohan and Pan started in unison.

"Now!" Goku shouted.

They nodded, and the three of them flew out of the way, letting Goku fight Broly. It was starting to turn out really bad, Broly soon got the upper hand and tossed Goku away, he then went after Pan, Gohan and Trunks. He sent Gohan flying through buildings.

"Dad!" Pan cried as she and Trunks tried to go save him, Broly tossed Trunks to the side and pinned Pan up against a wall, smiling evilly at her.

"I had my eye on you for a while now, it's such a shame you're related to Kakarot though." He said sniffing in her scent.

Pan tried her free herself of Broly's grip but it was no use, she detested the saiyan, he gave their race a bad name. Pan spat in his face, Broly seemed to enjoy it and tighten his grip on Pan.

"I'm going enjoy breaking you." Before he could do anything though Trunks came at him, he rage boiling over, "Stay away from her, you son of a bitch!" Trunks threw a powerful punch to Broly's face giving Pan a chance to escape.

"Go find Gohan!" Trunks told Pan. She nodded and started flying off.

"Well it seems I've enraged the saiyan prince, it's just your little mate's just too beautiful to resist. I was about to have my way with her before you showed up," Broly said pure evil in his eyes.

"You bastard!" Trunks screamed powering up to his maximum and started attacking Broly with everything he had.

Goku soon joined in to help Trunks; they both got tossed to the side by Broly.

Broly had his eyes set on killing Gohan, he shot a blast at Gohan but before it could hit him Pan pushed him out of the way, but before Broly's blast could hit her, a blast was shot out of nowhere and defected Broly's blast.

"Piccolo!" Pan said happily when she saw the Namekian.

"Nice to see you kid," Piccolo said smirking down at Pan. He gave Gohan a senzu and gave Pan two.

"Eat it and find Trunks and give him the other one," Piccolo told her before going off to find Goku and give him a senzu bean.

Pan quickly ate her bean before jumping up and flying off to where Trunks was and gave him his bean.

"Pan?" Trunks blinked a few time before sitting up.

"Nice to see you're still alive purple boy," Pan told him smiling, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Trunks tinted red, when was going have guts to tell her how felt? "Piccolo's here, he's the one who brought the senzu beans."

"Man, thank goodness," Trunks said as Pan helped him up.

A comet was approaching the planet and fast, the saiyans and Piccolo tried there hardest to defeat Broly but it was proving fruitless, no matter how hard they tried Broly was just too strong.

"Ka…me… Ha…me... HA!" Goku sent his attack straight towards Broly with no luck.

Vegeta finally joined in the fight after Piccolo talked some sense into him; the saiyan prince went super and attacked Broly.

They all tried, but Broly kept kicking them to the curb. Broly just seemed unstoppable.

"Listen, we all need to channel out power to Goku!" Piccolo said.

Trunks, Pan and Gohan all got ready from where they were at.

Goku started charging up as Piccolo, Pan, Gohan and Trunks channeled their powers to him. Even with all their powers Broly still seemed to be at an advantage. He was stomping on poor Goku, flattening him like a pancake.

"No grandpa," Pan said weakly. She was sitting beside Gohan, there was nothing they could do. They were all too weak, and they were still channeling their power to Goku.

"Father, give some of your energy to Goku!" Trunks told him where he was sitting.

Vegeta who was barely standing said, "I am the Prince of all Saiyans tell me why I should give my power to someone lower than me? WHY?"

"Because if you don't, we're all going die! You baka!" Pan shouted at him giving him a glare.

This surprised him as well as the others, "How dare you speak to me that way brat! I am the prince…" Vegeta was cut off.

"I don't care if you're king of the universe! I'm not going to take your 'prince of saiyans' bull crap! Now get your butt out there and help grandfather NOW!" she yelled at him.

The others all started at her, their mouths hanging wide open.

Vegeta glared at her, Pan was not the least bit intimidated, she just glared right back at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!"

"Nobody tell me what to do, Brat!"

"Well get used to it!" Pan yelled at him glaring daggers, "Help my grandfather, or it will be me who sends you to the afterlife instead of Broly!"

Vegeta was taken aback, this girl might have been Kakarot's granddaughter but she acted nothing like him, he had to admit, she acted like a true saiyan.

"Fine!" he told Pan. "But this changes nothing, Kakarot!" Vegeta barked as he channeled his energy to Goku.

They were all soon out from exhaustion. Goku was the only one still awake and it was just him and Broly. Goku shot a bean right through Broly killing him.

He got his friends and family on the space ship just in time before the planet exploded.

As soon as they landed back on Earth, they were greeted by a very angry Bulma and ChiChi.

"And just where have you been all day?" ChiChi demanded "Goku this is all your fault! Registration is already over!"

"But ChiChi, my favorite hobbies are reading and sports," Goku said laughing nervously.

ChiChi fell over anime style; her husband was just so hopeless. But she loved him too much to be angry with him for long.

Vegeta got a big lecture from Bulma, while he crossed his arms and looked the other way with his I'm bored face on.

Everybody got back to the picnic, Broly was gone and everything was getting back to normal… well as normal as it could be with Cell still out there.


	19. Chapter 18

*Chapter 18*

It was a lovely morning, the world seemed at peace even with Cell still out there, and people were going on with their lives as usual, when the sky became dark.

Gas was feeling the air rendering people unconscious.

At Capsule Corp, Vegeta, Trunks, Pan and Piccolo were in Bulma's lab trying to figure out what was going on. Goku instant transmission himself and Gohan to Bulma's lab, as soon as they heard the news.

"Hey Dad, Grandpa! Glad you could make it," Pan said. She and Trunks were standing beside Bulma who was on her computer trying gather up information.

"We were hoping you guys would show," Trunks said smiling.

So does anyone know what's happening out there?" Goku asked.

Bulma spoke up, "The whole world's in a lot of trouble right now."

Bulma turned on the TV showing the news broad cast, "Everyone, please refrain from going outside," The reporter lady said, "Just now, devises from a mysterious dark planet have landed in West City and have started releasing a dangerous gas! What will become of Earth?"

Pan turned off the TV, "This is just terrible," Pan said sighing deeply.

"Its Destron gas," Bulma said typing away on her computer, "It's really awful stuff that will destroy any living thing in its path. Goku, Piccolo, you're kinda exempt though. According to my calculations, everyone on earth will be annihilated in seventy days."

"What!" Trunks, Pan and Gohan all said in unison.

"Who would do something like this?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta stepped up with the answer, "The only people who could handle weapons like these are the Tuffles." Vegeta said leaning against the doorway.

"What's a Tuffle?" Pan asked.

"Race of beings that were destroyed by my father many years ago," Vegeta answered, "Planet Vegeta was originally inhabited by the Tuffle but when our people stumbled onto their planet, they wiped out all of the Tuffles, and took the planet for their own."

"So then I suppose what the Tuffles want…" Trunks said before Vegeta finished his sentence.

"Is revenge against us saiyans, probably?"

Pan crossed her and arms and started huffing, "Just great more people who have a grudge against us just because we're saiyans. Man, are we ever going to get a break?"

"You'd think our people already paid the price, with the saiyan planet being blown up an everything," Trunks said.

"This is crazy," Gohan said, "Why involve the earth in this?" he asked.

Cause they're just plain evil, Gohan," Goku said.

"I'll start analyzing this Destron gas and see if there's anything we can do to fight it Goku," Bulma said. "You do that Bulma and we'll go out there and investigate," Goku said he and the others got ready to depart.

"Be careful out there."

The six warriors flew over the city, it was disaster area, buildings were broken, cars crash into one another and people were lying everywhere.

"The City…" said Gohan

"This is quite a mess to say the least," Piccolo said looking down at ruined city,

"It's just like mom said, father." Trunks told Vegeta, "The gas originated from here. We'd better not stick around for too long."

"Let's stop this Destron gas quickly everyone!" Goku told the others as they all flew faster to the gas machine.

"That's it," Goku said as he and the others were hovering above the gas machine,

"Leave it to me!" said Vegeta. He turned super saiyan and formed an energy blast throwing it at the machine. "Hah, hah, it's finished."

The smoke clear to revel the machine was unharmed.

"Then again maybe not," Pan said joked irritating Vegeta.

Suddenly the gas started forming into the shape of a body, "Tsk, tsk, you can't break this barrier with your power," the gas formed into the body of Freezia!

Everyone looked on in surprise.

"I…I thought I sliced you in two," Trunks said remembering when he and Pan had killed Freezia and his father. "But you didn't die!?"

"You foolish apes," Freezia said snickering, "We'll put an end to you saiyans."

"We'll? Goku asked confused.

Just then three more forms came out of the gas, "It's been a while," said Cooler.

"I'm glad we could meet again," said lord Slug.

"Do you know how much those you've killed now hate the saiyans?" asked Turles.

What is this?" Gohan asked, "I thought you defeated them all dad."

Vegeta snorted, "What could a bunch of fools who were so miserably killed do against us now?! You don't know what you're up against!"

"You're even more of a loudmouth than before, Vegeta" Freezia said snickering.

"But it's you who doesn't know who they're up against," Said Cooler.

"You'll learn soon enough though," Freezia said grinning.

Pan crossed her arms and smirked, "If I had a Dragonball for every time I heard that one." this made Trunks Gohan and Goku snicker while Vegeta and Piccolo we're smirking.

"Shut up you little brat!" Freezia yelled as he, Cooler, Slug and Turles came at the Saiyans and Namekian.

"Here they come!" Goku said as he turned super saiyan.

Goku took on Cooler, Trunks and Vegeta took on Freezia, Piccolo took on Slug and Gohan and Pan took on Turles.

It seemed like they defeated them quickly, but they just kept turning from gas to their bodies again. Soon the gas in the air was getting to Goku and his friends.

"This should finish it," Freezia said smiling evilly.

"It looks like the Destron gas has taken affected. It's too late to beg and cry for mercy now."

Freezia and his friends knocked Goku and the others in to a building as Freezia that companions formed energy blasts.

"No, I…I don't have enough energy, I can't move," Goku said.

"Crap!" yelled Vegeta.

"Pan, are you okay?" Gohan asked concerned for his future daughter.

"Yeah but I can't move, I feel weak," Pan said feeling like she was slipping into darkness.

"No Pan! Don't fall asleep!" Trunks yelled.

Pan shot her eyes open and struggled to keep awake, "Trunks?" she said weakly, "If we die today I want you to know I…"

"It's over now! It's time to for you all to disappear for good, say goodbye you filthy monkeys!" Freezia yelled as he was about to make his final move.

However someone had other plans, Bulma came to the rescue in her Capsule ship.

"Hey guys! I've finished analyzing the gas, I made neutralizing agent!" Bulma pressed a button on her ship and a bunch of capsules came flying. The capsule popped and started cleaning the air and stopped the gas from the machine from coming out. The sky was finally getting back to its beautiful blue.

Freezia and his companion were angry, their plans were ruined.

The gas is disappearing," Piccolo said happy to be moving again.

My ki is coming back," Goku said.

"Yes! Thank you Bulma," Pan said hugging Trunks, happy that they were all okay.

"I can't believe she figured it out in such a short time, my mom's an amazing!" Trunks said wrapping an arm around Pan's shoulder.

"You can say that again," Gohan said a big grin on his face.

"It's just a prototype, so it might not last long! Go ahead and finish them off while you all still have a chance!" Bulma said.

"Well then," Goku said with a smirk, "You guys ready?" he asked his companions.

They nodded as they had their eyes on their enemies.

"Prepare yourselves fools!" Vegeta said as he formed and energy blast and threw it at Cooler, killing him. Trunks and Pan blasted Freezia, Gohan got Turles, Piccolo got Slug and Goku preformed the final move.

Just before Freezia's form disappeared he said, "Curse you saiyans! Don't underestimate our Grudge!"

As they disappeared the skies became fully cleared.

Grudge…what do you think they were taking about?" Piccolo asked.

"They're imposters, just as I thought," Goku said as he looked into the sky. He asked for King Kai's help; King Kai told them they had find the one who responsible for whole thing in order to save the earth.

After searching for the culprit's energy Goku instant transmission himself and the others to the dark plant that was just above the earth.

"So you've come Saiyans?" an ugly looking Blue man asked.

Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Pan, Gohan and Piccolo all landed in front Blue guy.

So you're the one controlling the Destron gas," said Goku.

"HAHAHAH! But of course, I am the greatest of all Tuffle scientists, Dr. Lychee. I have returned as a ghost through the power of my Grudge Amplification Device, Hatchiyack."

"A ghost?" Gohan asked confused.

"I see, so that's how you brought back Freezia, Slug and the others," Piccolo said understanding.

"Stop the Destron gas now!" Goku ordered Dr. Lychee.

"I refuse! Revenge is my only desire. I have no concern for the earth!" Dr. Lychee said, "I had hoped you would all die quietly from the gas but I suppose I'll have to finish you off myself."

They all started to attack but when they tried to punch Dr. Lychee, a force field surrounded him.

You fools cannot break through this barrier, burn in hell with you planet!" Dr. Lychee cried.

Goku got pissed, "I don't care about your grudge! But don't you dare bring earth into this!" Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Pan and Vegeta all went super and attacked Dr. Lychee, his barrier was cracking. Goku used the Kamehameha Wave; it hit Dr. Lychee breaking his barrier.

"You damn dirty Saiyans!" Dr. Lychee screamed.

"Final FLAAAASH!" Vegeta threw his attack at Dr. Lychee.

"Aaaaaah! Curse you! Curse you all!" The Dr. was out of the house, too bad it wasn't over yet.

"Did you really think I was through? Our long lasting grudge won't disappear so easily! Hatchiyack! Absorb my grudge and awaken to you perfect form!" Dr. Lychee said.

"Oh kami! This is not good," Pan said as she held onto Trunks' arm.

"This just got interesting," Vegeta said with a grin.

Lighting was flashing everywhere and figure was coming out of machine type statue thingy. Standing before them was a tall red creature known as Hatchiyack.

"Perish!" Hatchiyack said as punched Vegeta in the gut.

"FATHER /VEGETA!" Trunks and Pan screamed as Vegeta came crashing at their feet.

"All Saiyans must die!" yelled Hatchiyack as he ran towards the others.

He punched Goku and Trunks in face, elbowed Gohan in back and kicked Pan through a wall and head butt Piccolo to other side of the room.

Vegeta got back up, "You bastard, take this! Final Flash!"

Hatchiyack came out of it unharmed; Vegeta was in a state of shock. Hatchiyack charged his attack, "Revenge Cannon!"

"Vegeta, get out of the way!" Goku yelled, but it was too late Hatchiyack threw his attack at Vegeta sending the saiyan prince flying into a wall

"Father!" Trunks screamed as flew to his father's side.

"DAD!" Pan screamed as she saw Hatchiyack punch Gohan in the face than grab the saiyan teen by his head, "Get away from my father!" Pan yelled as she charged Hatchiyack throwing a few blasts.

Hatchiyack grabbed Pan and tossed her by Gohan, Goku rush in trying save his son and granddaughter only to be blown away. Hatchiyack smashed Pan and Gohan through the floor; he charged his attack ready kill the unconscious demi-saiyans.

"NO!" Goku screamed as the blast came towards his child and grandchild. The blast was deflected by a blast from Piccolo. Hatchiyack knocked Piccolo out.

Gohan woke to find Pan lying unconscious beside him, "Pan! Wake up! You got wake up," He said as tried shaking her awake. Panda don't go, we need you, Trunks needs you, Pan Please wake up!"

"This ends now!" Hatchiyack said as he charged his attack towards Gohan and Pan. Gohan anger was boiling over, there was a dark look in his eyes as he charged at the red monster, "This is for-ever laying your hands on my daughter you BASTARD!"

Gohan kicked Hatchiyack in face, it stopped him from attacking and he was bleeding.

Trunks flew to Pan's side; she was waking up, "Wha…what happened?" Pan asked rubbing her forehead with the heal of her hand.

"I'm so glad you're Okay," Trunks said as helped her up, "Where's my dad?" Pan asked.

"He's fighting Hatchiyack, he got really pissed that you got hurt, I would have helped him but I had to make sure you were okay first," Trunks said as he and Pan were watching the fight above.

"What are we waiting for? We've got to help him!" Pan said as she powered up and flew off to help Gohan with Trunks right behind her.

Goku observed Gohan's attack from earlier, Hatchiyack's ki had disappeared while he was defending, this gave Goku an idea.

The three demi-saiyans attacked Hatchiyack with everything they had, before he sent them all crashing to the floor.

Goku landed beside the red terrier, "His power might be greater than Broly's. But…!" Goku attacked Hatchiyack trying provoke him to use his attack. He did and Goku counted down.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11… 12… 13… 14… 15!" Goku dodged the attack, "Gohan! Trunks! Pan! Piccolo! Vegeta!" he yelled getting their attention.

"Fifteen seconds," Gohan said as he helped Pan up.

"I'll buy some time!" Goku said as his battle with Hatchiyack commenced. Goku dodged Hatchiyack's attacks but he got beat to the ground.

"Dad!" cried Gohan. His anger was boiling over again.

Goku got back up and started fighting again but got beat.

"Restrain yourself, Gohan!" Piccolo said when he saw Gohan getting angry.

"We can't waste this chance that Goku's made for us!" Trunks said.

Goku landed beside his friends, he had a smirk on his face as the plan was came together.

"Perish all of you!" Hatchiyack said as he charged up his attack.

"Now!" Goku told everybody. "1… 2… 3… 4…" he said as he charged up his Kamehameha Wave.

"5… 6…" Vegeta said powered up his Final Flash.

"7… 8…" Gohan said powering up his Mesenko.

"9… 10…" Trunks said powering up his Blast Cannon.

"11… 12…" Piccolo said using his Special Beam Cannon.

13… 14…" Pan said using her Fire Starter Attack.

"Gooooooooo!" Goku yelled telling them all to unleash their attacks. Goku's Kamehameha Wave went first, then Vegeta's Final Flash, then Trunks' Blast Cannon, Then Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, then Pan's Fire Starter, Then Gohan's Mesenko.

With the combined strength of all their best attacks they defeated Hatchiyack. The planet was going to explode so Goku instant transmission everybody back to earth where everything was back to normal, the gas was gone and everything was peaceful again.

Goku landed with the others in front of Capsule Corp where Bulma, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were waiting for them.

You're back! And you're all safe," Bulma said attacking Trunks In tight hug.

"Owe! mom the pain, the pain!" Trunks said still hurting from his injuries.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want a vacation from all this bad guy stuff," Pan said sighing, "It's too about The Cell Games."

"Hey we should look on the bright side," Goku said, "At least we know we've got more than chance to defeat Cell."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Pan said.

"Well Gohan we better head home before your mother blows a gasket," Goku and Gohan said their goodbyes and headed home. Piccolo left too while Vegeta, Trunks and Pan went inside the house to take a shower, then ate mountain full of food and then went to bed.


	20. Chapter 19

*Chapter 19*

It was week until the Cell Games, and everybody was getting a bit nervous, but Cell couldn't be that bad after Broly and Hatchiyack, at least they hoped so.

Goku decided it was time to take trip to Namek again so he brought Gohan and Pan with him to the lookout where he instant transmission them to planet Namek.

They were greeted by the happy Namekians, Goku told them about their situation, on earth. The Namekians were more than happy to let Dende be the new guardian of earth.

"It's so good to see you again, Gohan!" Dende said happily hugging his friend.

"It's good see you too Dende," Gohan said with a big smile on his face, "Oh, I'd like you to meet daughter, Pan," Gohan said shocking the Namekian teenager.

"Your daughter? But how is that possible? She looks as old as you," Dende said his eyes wide.

Pan rubbed the back of her head and giggled nervously, "I'm actually his daughter from the future, it's really a long story, but it's nice to finally meet you Dende, my father has told me lot about you in the stories he used tell me when I was a little girl.

"It's an honor to meet you Pan," Dende told her shaking her hand.

Smiling, she shook his hand, "Is this a way of greeting on Namek, too?" Pan asked.

"No," he laughed, "but Gohan taught me a great deal about Earthlings, while my people were living there for a while." Dende said with a smile.

He and Gohan caught up on things, before long Goku told them it was time to go. Dende said his goodbyes to his brethren and Goku instant transmission them all back to the lookout. They gave Dende the tour of the lookout and Mr. Popo gave Dende Kami's staff indicating he was now officially the new Guardian of earth.

Goku transmission Pan back to Capsule Corp late that afternoon and went back home to spend the rest of the day with Chichi and Gohan.

Pan walked into the house to find Bulma and Vegeta fighting as usual, she laughed as she went to go find Trunks.

She found him in the gravity chamber, he didn't see her so she turned off the gravity and watched him look up in surprise, "Hey, you're back, how was planet Namek?" Trunks asked.

"Pretty cool, it's a lot like earth, only the grass is blue and sky and oceans are green, and the planet has three suns," Pan explained.

"Sounds cool, do you want to spar?" Trunks asked with a grin across his face.

Pan gave him a smirk, "You're on!"

The two got into a fighting stance, before lunging at each other. Pan made a move to hit Trunks in the face, Trunks blocked it and made a move to kick her. She jumped back and phased out behind him. Pan kicked Trunks' side and punched him in the jaw. He did a flip to avoid her next attack and fired a ki blast at her. Anticipating it, Pan deflected it and fired one of her own. Trunks blocked and jumped forward with the smoke as his cover. He connected a punch in Pan's stomach and jabbed her in the back. As she fell forward, Pan used her hands to propel herself forward, doing a front flip, out of danger. She appeared behind him once again, grabbing his arms in a lock, and put her knee against his back.

"Not bad Pan," Trunks praised, "But are you ready for a real fight?" Trunks turned super saiyan and freed himself from Pan's lock.

Pan smirked at him as she went super saiyan as well; they took flight and started fighting. they exchanged blows furiously, each giving as good as they had, Pan moved her head as Trunks' foot whizzed by it, blocking his punches with her arms and legs. She spun around in a roundhouse kick, dropping down onto her hands, her feet hitting Trunks in the chest.

Trunks leapt out of the way of Pan's latest attack, but he wasn't totally successful. He crashed to the ground. He got to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. Pan landed lightly on her feet near her best friend. "Are you okay Trunks?" she asked as she walked over.

"Yeah Pan," Trunks replied, giving her a rueful smile. "Man, what did you, Gohan and Goku do in the time chamber?" he asked. "I can barely keep up with you anymore," Trunks said.

"You're gonna have to force me to tell you," Pan teased.

Trunks caught Pan and began to tickle the saiyan teenage female, making it impossible for her to escape. she collapsed against Trunks in a fit of giggles, "Stop…ha-ha…it…ha-ha…stop it…ha-ha…please," Pan struggled weakly.

"Give up yet?" Trunks asked.

Pan huffed, I don't think so purple boy," Pan said teasingly.

Trunks got the this sneaky look on his face as pinned Pan to the floor and started tickling her once again.

"Ha-ha…you're cruel…ha-ha…you…ha-ha…baka…ha-ha…stop it…ha-ha," Pan laughed making Trunks laugh.

A minute after his tickling session, he stopped to let Pan breathe, they stayed like that for while just staring at each other, "Pan?" Trunks began, "I want you to know I love you, I've loved you for a long time now, I just never had the guts to tell you."

Pan had tear of joy in her eyes, "Trunks, you don't know happy that makes me, I love you too."

"I should have done this a long time ago," Trunks said before he leaned down and passionately kissed Pan.

Pan was shocked at what was happening, she couldn't believe it! Trunks was kissing her! The reality of it finally kicked in and Pan closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck and kissed him back. It was the most wonderful thing, it was like a dream come true and she never wanted to end.

Trunks suddenly felt this strong urge to bite Pan on the neck and Pan felt the same urge. Suddenly saiyan instincts kicked into full gear, Trunks brushed a lock of Pan's hair away from her neck and bit down. Pan let out small gasp as she grabbed Trunks' shoulders. Pan felt the same urge and bit down on Trunks' neck as well. They broke apart not really know what just happened.

"Wow, what did we just do?" Pan asked lying on her back breathing hard.

"I don't know, but I feel strangely closer to you now," Trunks said with a smile on his face.

"That's because you've mated Brats!"

Trunks and Pan shot up to see Vegeta leaning against the GR doorframe. Their heart were pounding in ears like a drum.

"Just how long have you been standing there?" Trunks asked nervously.

"Long enough," Vegeta said, "I come here to train and what do I find, my son bonding himself with the offspring of Kakarot's son."

*Oh boy he sounds pissed,* Pan said to herself.

*Tell me about it,* Trunks said before they looked at each other surprised.

*Did you just hear what I was thinking?* Pan asked mentally.

*Yeah I did, wow this is cool we've never been able to do this before.*

*do you think it has something to do with what we did?* Pan asked Trunks mentally.

"Would you two stop talking to each other telepathically and get out of here! Before I blast you into the afterlife! Vegeta growled.

Trunks quickly took Pan's hand and they ran out of the gravity chamber at saiyan speed.

"Man that was so embarrassing," Pan said still blushing from being caught.

"Yeah," Trunks said blushing just as bad, "My father sure does know how to enter a room at the wrong time."

This made Pan giggle, "So does this mean you're my boyfriend Trunks?" she asked him blushing a little.

Trunks tilted Pan chin up and kissed her lightly on lips, "Does that answer your question," Trunks said smiling down at her.

Pan had a big smile on her face as she tiptoed, wrapped her arm around Trunks' neck and gave him kiss on the cheek, *Yes, you're mine forever Trunks Briefs.*

Trunks smirked as he looked into Pan's eyes, *And you're mine forever Son Pan.*

"Hey you never told me how you've gotten so strong," Trunks said.

Pan gave Trunks a smirk and backed away from him a little, "You'll have to catch me first," Pan said as she flew off laughing.

Trunks shook his head and smiled, "You can run, but you can't hide from me," he said as he flew off to catch Pan.

Several days after Vegeta had caught Pan and Trunks bonding themselves to each other in the GR, Chichi invited them over for Gohan's fifteenth birthday party, since she didn't get a chance to celebrate it, because of Goku and the kids being in the hyperbolic time chamber.

They got to the house to find Krillin was telling stories, "So anyway we were all pretty much down for the count, and Yajarobe was the only one still conscious, thinking Vegeta was going kill him, he said to Vegeta, 'I'd like to join you now if you don't mind.' Krillin quoted, imitating Yajarobe perfectly.

Later that day Pan and the boys went out for picnic while Chichi prepared for the little party; everybody was having a good time.

Trunks and Pan went out swimming while Goku and Gohan decided to take a little nap while Krillin was sitting beside them. Krillin thinking Goku could do anything threw a rock at him thinking he would reduce it to pebbles with his mind.

"OWE!" Goku screamed in pain holding his forehead, "Krillin if that's your idea of joke you've gone insane!"

Krillin sweat dropped, "Goku I…" Krillin felt guilty.

"Oh good grandpa you're up," Pan said from the river.

"Yeah, no thanks to Krillin," Goku said irritated.

"What did he do this time, Goku?" Trunks asked snickering.

"He threw a rock at me," Goku said.

"He what?" Pan asked glaring at Krillin.

Krillin was shrinking under Pan's glare, man he thought male saiyans were bad enough when angry but man female saiyans were the most scariest beings on earth when angry.

Goku forgave Krillin, and he and Gohan joined Trunks and Pan for a swim, they were all having so much fun, Trunks and Pan never really knew what peace was like, living in a world of fear because of the androids. For the first time in their lives they knew what peace felt like, it was wonderful, it was amazing, it was beautiful, it was like a dream.

The day was drawling near to a close, they headed back to the Son's residence where Chichi had finish making Gohan's birthday cake.

Gohan was sitting at the head of the table, while Goku, Chichi, Pan, Trunks, Krillin and the Ox-king took their seats.

"Okay Gohan make a wish and blow out your candles," Chichi said sweetly.

Gohan closed his eyes and made his wish, unfortunately, he accidentally blew too hard on the candles and the whole cake went all over everyone. Everybody looked at him in surprise for one moment before they all burst out laughing, even Chichi was laughing.

"Mm, Chichi this cake is delicious," Goku said eating the cake on his face and clothing.

"Hey, you got some cake on you cheek there," Trunks told Pan swiping the cake off her face and eating it. This made Pan blush.

Chichi had brought out her camera to capture all the moments, she took pictures of a food fight that broke out with the remains of cake that were on the table, Gohan opening his presents, Goku still eating the remnants of cake on himself while Krillin was laughing his butt off, Ox-king laughing and enjoying the time he was having with his family and one of Trunks and Pan in the act of kissing, which made the saiyan teens blush with embarrassment.

"Awe, it was just too cute to pass up," Chichi said smiling.

Krillin and Ox-king headed off to their homes, but Chichi insisted that Pan and Trunks stay for the night, since Capsule Corp was too far away to be traveling at night. She gave Pan the spare bedroom while Trunks took the couch downstairs in the living room.

Pan woke up from a horrible nightmare, the same nightmare she had been having when she was in the time chamber.

*Pan are you okay? I felt you wake up, it feels like you're scared,* Trunks said telepathically from downstairs.

*I had a nightmare.* Pan said. *What are you doing up by the way?* she asked him.

*I couldn't sleep, I've got a lot on my mind, you,* Trunks answered back.

*Are you worried about the Cell Games?* Pan asked him.

*Yes* he told her truthfully. *How about you?*

*Yeah, I'm scared that something might happen to any of us out there, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. I couldn't go on without you, I wouldn't want to,* Pan said as she was trying to hold back her tears.

Pan felt Trunks coming up the stairs towards her bedroom. He opened the door and climbed in the bed with her, holding her close to him.

"We're going make it through this together," he told her kissing the top of her head.

"We're going help Goku and the Z-Fighters defeat Cell, then we're going to go back home to our own time and defeat the androids once and for all and live our lives in peace," Trunks said as wiped the tears away from Pan's eyes.

"I love you Trunks," Pan said holding onto him.

Trunks had a smile on his face, "I love you too Pan."

The next day after breakfast, Trunks and Pan went back to Capsule Corp where they were greeted by Dr. Briefs, "I'm glad you two are here, will you follow me please?" Dr. Briefs lead them to his lab.

In the lab they were greeted by android Sixteen who Bulma and Dr. Briefs repaired after Cell reach his perfect form. He had been living at Capsule Corp since, Trunks and Pan liked Sixteen, he was different from the androids in their timeline. He was sort of like a gentle giant, he loved animals, and he viewed the world around him like a curious child.

"Hey, Sixteen," Pan greeted the android with a smile, "How are you doing this morning?"

"I am doing well, thank you for asking, Pan," Sixteen said with a smile.

"Umm so what's up, Gramps? Why'd you want us to down here for?" Trunks asked.

"Well my boy," Dr. Briefs started, "I was hoping you and Pan would let me run some tests on you," Dr. Briefs said getting gleam in his eyes.

"Umm well…" Trunks hesitated.

"Oh no need to worry I'll just have you ran on the treadmill for a few minutes, besides, there's a reward for you at the end."

"A reward!" Pan said excitedly, "What kind of reward?"

Dr. Briefs revealed huge chocolate cake, "This triple chocolate cake with triple chocolate frosting," Dr. Briefs said displaying the cake like a brand new car in one of those game shows.

Trunks and Pan mouths watered, their saiyan blood getting the better of them.

"Wow, you sure do know how to bribe someone, Dr. Briefs," Pan said still eyeing the cake.

"Plenty of practice with Vegeta and Goku," Dr. Briefs said simply. "I find you Saiyans so fascinating; and I've never had the opportunity to study a female saiyan before," Dr. Briefs added, "Besides, I think it would be good to study your genetic and physical make up, especially if you and my grandson plan on procreating anytime soon."

"GRANDPA!" Trunks yelled his cheeks turning red.

Pan was burning with blush too, Sixteen looked at the both of them confused.

"Why are Trunks and Pan turning a different color?" Sixteen asked curiously.

"Well you see, Sixteen there blushing because I…" he was cut short.

"GRANDPA!/DR. BRIEFS!" Trunks and Pan screamed in unison.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass anybody," Dr. Briefs apologized holding up his hands in defense.

Just then Bulma decided to come in, "Dad what do you think you're doing?" Bulma asked her hands on her hips.

Just running some tests on the kids," Dr. Briefs said.

"Dad! Trunks and Pan are not specimens you can study!" Bulma said huffing.

"Oh, common Bulma," her father told her, "They would be perfect for my research, it's for science!" Bulma and Dr. Briefs started having a squabble and Trunks and Pan took that as their queue to leave, not before they took the cake with them though. They gave Sixteen a wink and dashed out of the lab.

It was two days until the Cell games and Trunks and Pan decided to go sight-seeing. They bought a few things for the Bulma and Chichi in their timeline.

It was nice for them to just be together without having to defeat another enemy, they were going to enjoy these last couple of days of peace before the Cell Games.

They spent the day at the West City amusement park, first riding the rollercoasters, then the merry-go-rounds, and the Ferris-Wheel

Trunks was holding Pan's hand as they waited in line for their turn to ride the Ferris-Wheel.

*I love this,* Pan said telepathically holding Trunks' hand lovingly, *I can't wait till we can bring our world to peace like this.*

*Yeah,* Trunks said smiling, *My mom and Chichi are probably wondering what what's taking us so long, boy do we have some stories to tell them when we get back,* Trunks laughed.

The previous group on the Ferris-Wheel were done, so it was finally Trunks and Pan's group's turn, Trunks smiled as he pulled Pan along onto the ride.

"The view is so beautiful," she said.

Trunks smiled at her, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Pan smiled blushing a little, "This is the best first date ever," She said before kissing him tenderly on the lips.


	21. Chapter 20

**Oh boy! I finally got this chapter done I'm so excited!**

**I still don't own DBZ BTW so stop calling to sue me Akira Toriyama! Hehehe JK but still I don't own Dragonball Z.**

*Chapter 20*

It was the morning of the Cell Games and everyone was getting ready, Trunks was wearing his saiyan armor like Vegeta and Pan was wearing her orange turtle hermit gi, Goku, in his usual orange gi and Gohan in his Namekian gi that Piccolo gave him. Goku had arrived earlier at Capsule Corp with Chichi and Gohan so Chichi wouldn't be alone in the house while they were out there fighting Cell.

"Please be careful" Bulma told Vegeta and Trunks. "I don't want anything bad happing to the both of you."

"No worries mom," Trunks said grinning, "We'll be just fine."

Bulma took a step forward to Vegeta and gave him a hug, he took it without flinching. "I love you Vegeta, come back to me safe.

Vegeta's eyes slightly softened as he did the unthinkable, he tilted Bulma's chin up and gave her a loving kiss.

"Don't any of you do anything foolish while you're out there," Chichi said looking at Goku, Gohan and Pan strait in the eye.

Goku gave his wife a smile, "We'll try the best we can babe."

"I mean it Goku, I want you all back safe and sound," She said glaring at her husband.

Goku had a sweat drop as his let out a nervous giggle, "We got to go now Chichi, I love you, baby," Goku said as he kissed his wife goodbye.

"Bye mom! love you," Gohan said.

Don't worry about us granma, we'll be fine," Pan said as she gave her young grandmother a hug.

All five saiyans shot into the sky, towards Cell's tournament grounds.

TV's everywhere were going to be showing the Cell Games; Mr. Satan the World Campion was currently taunting Cell before the games started.

Vegeta was the first to land on the outskirts of the stage. A ZTV man shoved his microphone into Vegeta's face and started asking him questions. "Excuse me sir, but who are you? Did you come to fight Cell as well? If you've come to just watch, you better leave now or you're going get hurt."

"Quite!" Vegeta barked at him. "I've had enough of your insolences. Now get out of my sight!" Vegeta told him glaring daggers.

ZTV man almost peed his pants as he backed away from Vegeta and went back over to Hercule.

Soon the rest of the Z-Fighters and the converted android Sixteen landed behind Vegeta.

The ZTV announcer, the cameramen, and Mr. Satan were all shocked and amazed. They didn't understand how all these people were flying. Hercule shook it off as magic tricks.

"Welcome to the Cell Games," Cell's voice boomed. Cell gave everybody a few minutes to stretch or do whatever before the games would officially start.

"Ugg! That guy is really starting to get annoying," Pan said as Mr. Satan talked about how 'he' was going to take Cell down and save the world.

Gohan had sad smile on his face, "That guy's going to get himself killed, that's for sure."

"I feel sorry for whoever's related to that idiot." Trunks said snickering,

Goku started stretching, "Well I guess I'll go first," he glanced over at Vegeta, "Is that okay with you Vegeta?" he asked the saiyan prince.

"Go ahead," Vegeta said with a smirk. "Just so you know, I shall be the one to defeat Cell."

"It's time," Cell said, "let the games began!"

Goku got ready.

"Who challenges me first?" Cell asked.

"I challenge you, Cell!" Hercule Satan yelled walking towards Cell, throwing his cape off dramatically.

"What's he thinking?! Is he nuts?!" Goku asked.

"I say we let the idiot go first," Krillin told Goku.

"Do you think we should?" Goku asked.

"There's no point in trying to stop him now, Grandpa, the baka isn't going to listen to you," Pan told Goku.

"I have to at least try," Goku said before he started yelling out to Hercule, "Hey Mr. Satan if you fight Cell you're going to get yourself killed!"

Mr. Satan was starting to get angry and started yelling at the Z-Fighters, and bad mouthing them.

They all looked at like he was a total nut job.

"Just who do you think you are?!" The ZTV announcer asked Goku as the camera was pointed at him, "Don't you know that Mr. Satan is the World Champion?! I suppose you think you can defeat Cell? You're just some random guy off the street!" The announcer said trash talking Goku.

Trunks and Gohan grabbed Pan, it took the two of them to hold her down and stop her from attacking the announcer. "What a jackass!" She said through her teeth, "My grandpa's a way better fighter than that Mr. Satan baka!"

Goku smiled at his granddaughter, she sure did have a temper like her grandmother's.

"Dad, if that moron wants to fight, you should just let him," Gohan said letting Pan go after she calmed down.

"Besides," Krillin spoke up, "If he gets himself killed we can always wish him back with the dragon balls."

"Well alright," Goku said before raising his hand to the announcer letting him know they wouldn't interfere.

Suddenly, a ship appeared in the sky and landed. A big guy came out of it before another a man with long blonde hair and then a girl.

"Is this a tournament or a freak show?" Krillin asked.

"We are the students of Mr. Satan!" said the two men.

(N/A: I can't remember their names so I'm calling them Blonde Guy and Big Dude.)

"They call me Blonde Guy," said the blonde man as he threw a rose Pan's way.

Trunks caught it glaring at Blonde Guy, "Hey buddy keep your eyes on Cell and not my girlfriend," Trunks growled stomping the rose underneath his foot. Blonde Guy laughed nervously and backed away. Pan laughed, thinking Trunks getting jealous was cute.

"And I'm Big Dude!" said the big man. The two men finally talked Mr. Satan into letting them fight first.

"I give them three seconds, five if they're lucky," Trunks said.

"Cut them some slack," Gohan said smiling, "I'd say ten?"

Pan snorted as she shook her head "Well this is going to be fun," she said sarcastically.

Blonde Guy walked to the stage, going first, "Are you scared Cell? because you should be. Don't worry though, it won't last long," He jumped up in the air ready to attack, but Cell simply powered up sending the idiot flying off into a cliff.

"Ooo! That's going leave a mark," Pan said snickering.

Trunks and Gohan both laughed, before Trunks smirked at Gohan, "Looks like I win," he told Gohan who snickered in amusement.

Now it was Big Dude's turn to fight. He started running towards Cell head on, but he was starting to slow down. Cell was using his energy as a block making sure Big Dude couldn't get through. Without moving Cell used his energy and flung Big Dude across the stage and onto the ground.

Mr. Satan was up next; he grabbed his traveling bag and took out a bunch of tiles, stacking them up so he could break them.

"This guy's a freaking idiot," Yamucya said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Gohan bit down on his tongue trying not to burst out laughing.

Hercule broke through half the bricks but not all of them, "Ha! He's not as strong as he thinks," Krillin said snickering.

"I think he busted his hand," Gohan said snickering.

Mr. Satan was holding his hand; it looked like his was blowing on it.

Please tell when he's dead," Pan said closing her eyes, this made Trunks chuckle.

Hercule got in a fighting stance and slowly he made his way over to Cell who wasn't moving. Hercule ran up and kicked him straight in the face; it didn't faze Cell one bit. Hercule tried again but with no luck. Cell suddenly swung his arm, hitting Hercule and sending him flying into the side of a mountain.

"Ouch! K.O. somebody get the stretcher," Trunks said shaking his head in amusement.

"To be honest Gohan," Krillin said leaning over by him. "I was kinda rooting for Cell on that one."

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled. Pan slapped Krillin in the back of the head.

"Owe! Hey, what was that for, Pan?" asked Krillin.

"We do not root for the enemy even if Mr. Satan's an idiot," Pan said giving Krillin a serious look.

Krillin's sweat dropped as he laughed nervously.

"Oh look he's still alive," Piccolo said, "Guess Cell didn't want to waste his time on the weakling."

"Aright then, now that the side show is over, let real fight begin. Who will fight me first?" Cell asked the Z-Fighters.

Goku stepped on the stage smirking slightly "Let's do this Cell!" Goku walked up in front of Cell, getting in fighting stance as Cell did the same.

"Now this is going to be worth watching," Gohan said.

"Finally!" Pan said in relief, "A real fight."

"What I would give for some popcorn right now," Trunks said.

"Shut up! You're making me hungry," Pan complained.

Goku flew at Cell kicking him before trying to punch him, Cell blocked it easily. It went on like that for few seconds before they both became a blur of motion as they both disappeared, at least, that's what it looked like to Mr. Satan and his companions.

The Z-Fighters had no trouble keeping up. Goku and Cell reappeared and he and Cell continued the hits and kicks. Goku kicked Cell knocking him out of the ring, or at least that's what it looked like before Cell caught himself and flew back into the stage.

"You know, I think this ring is a little too crowded," Cell said smirking.

"And without the ring, there would be no rules, right?" Goku said seeming to get what Cell was getting at.

both of them jumped into the air as Cell looked down at the Z-Fighters and ZTV Crew and Hercule.

"I'd advise you fools to step away from the ring, unless of course you have a death wish," Cell said smiling evilly.

Hercule and his companions were the first to run, followed the Z-Fighters. Once they were all safe distance away, Cell blew up the ring.

"Oh man, this is just perfect!" Krillin said sarcastically. "Just what we needed, no rules. As if Cell didn't already have an advantage over us."

"What are we going to do?" Yamucya asked. "What if Cell uses this 'no rules' policy to come after us?"

"Common guys," Pan said, "Are you cowards or are you warriors?"

"We are coward's ma'am!" Krillin and Yamucya said saluting her.

Pan raised a twitching eyebrow, "Very funny you two," Pan said smacking them in the back of their heads.

Goku and Cell continued to fight, they disappeared again. While Hercule's and peers couldn't see a thing, the Z-Fighters could clearly see the fight. It was amazing to watch, Goku was blocking all Cell punches before Cell knocked him towards the ground, just before Goku was about to fall though, he disappeared and continued the fight with Cell.

"Ka… Me…" Goku was flying up closer to Cell as he gathered up his energy, "Ha… Me… HA!"

The blast did nothing to Cell as he simply knocked it to the side, the fight continued on, kicks, punches, and blasts were fired here and there till Goku and Cell finally landed on the ground.

"That was a nice warm up, would you agree?" Cell asked.

"Yep," Goku said smiling, then smirk crossed his face, "Now time for a real fight." Suddenly Goku started powering up ready to show his deep strength, the energy of it was truly amazing.

"Common Dad, you can do it," Gohan said smiling while watching his father.

"Go grandpa!" Pan said cheering her grandfather on.

Goku let out a yell, sending a huge energy wave knocking Hercule and his friends off their feet. Cell powered up as well sending off a huge wave of energy as he did. This time the Z-Fighters had to keep their balance.

"Wow, It's a standoff!" Krillin said. "They're both at their maximum power."

Goku started walking over towards Cell with a smirk on his face, all the Z-Fighters watched Goku curiously, wondering what he was going to do.

"I believe it's your move," Cell told him.

"Alright then," Goku said before punching Cell in the gut as he got in a few more good shots.

Goku and Cell continued their fight. Cell started playing dirty and stated using one of Tien's techniques to make three extra images of himself so there were four total. Each Cell moved to a form a square while Goku stood in the middle. they each charged after Goku at the same time.

Cell then used Piccolo's special beam cannon on Goku, but again the he fought all four Cells off. Goku threw each Cell onto the ground, making them land on each other. It seemed like Goku had won for a brief moment, until Cell shot up and formed Krillin's Distruckto Disk. Cell chased Goku with it until he formed another one and it seemingly went right through the male saiyan. Goku appeared behind Cell though, unharmed.

Cell started gathering up his energy.

"Cell no!" Goku yelled "That's too much energy! You're going to blow up the entire planet!"

The Z-Fighters eyes' widened in shock, there was no way to escape from this.

Trunks and Pan held onto each other close, if they were going die, they were going to die together.

Goku thinking fast, instant transmission Cell's energy bomb into space.

Trunks, Pan, and the Z-Fighter were still a bit shaken up, that was a close call, almost being killed by Cell.

Goku landed on the ground once again, the fight wasn't over just yet.

"The last one standing wins," Cell said smirking before attacking Goku with blast.

Goku and Cell continued their fight, but this time something was different, this time Cell had the upper hand.

Cell was moving so fast that even Goku had trouble seeing him. Everyone stared in shock while watching the two of them go.

Goku flew up into the air and started gathering up his energy to perform a Kamehameha Wave.

Everybody stared up at Goku in shock, he wasn't that crazy, was he?

"Grandpa no! A blast like that will hit the earth for sure!" Pan screamed up at her grandfather but it didn't seem like he was listening.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" Goku chanted readying his attack.

"Everybody, take cover!" Piccolo shouted. "Goku going to releasing the Kamehameha Wave!"

"His power level is off the charts," said Sixteen. "If he fires that attack, the entire planet will be wiped out for sure."

"Goku! Have you gone crazy?!" Krillin shouted to his best friend.

"No, dad don't do it!" said Gohan.

Goku was about unleash his attack when suddenly, using instant transmission, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Cell sending the wave directly at him.

When the smoke cleared, the bottom half of Cell's body was lying on the ground.

*Ugg, I think I'm going to puke!* Pan told Trunks telepathically.

"He did it!" Yamucya cheered, but the others knew better.

" Goku! Get away from it!" Krillin yelled, "Cell has a regeneration cell!"

Sure enough, Cell's body began moving. he began to reform until his upper half sprouted out.

"Nice little trick there Goku," Cell insulted. Goku was out of breath but still he fought Cell once again.

"I think Goku was counting on that last blast to finish Cell off, I don't know how much longer he'll be able to keep this up," Piccolo said.

Goku sent blast after blast at Cell thinking that maybe that would defeat him. But it was no use, Cell was just too strong. Goku stood up strait as he powered back down to regular super saiyan.

"It's over Cell, you win," Goku told him. "I give up, I know how strong you are, and there's no point in continuing this fight. I can't beat you."

Everyone was very surprised, Goku was quitting!

"You win Cell, I give up. Your too strong for me," Goku told him.

"The mighty saiyan Goku, admitting he's weaker than I?" Cell asked.

"Yep, continuing this fight would just be useless. So, I forfeit the mach." Goku said making everyone gasp in shock.

"Surely you must be joking," Cell said. "You can't just quit and expect to walk away."

"Sure I can, you beat me fair and square. I give up." Goku said.

"Fine! You may quite if you like, but if no one else will fight me then I'm destroying this planet!" said Cell.

"Not so fast Cell!" Goku said stopping him, "I may be giving up but that doesn't mean the tournament is over. There's still one more person for you to fight."

"Oh Really, and who is this fighter?" Cell asked.

Goku had smirk on his face as he spoke, "The person I'm about to call is a lot stronger than me, so if you enjoyed fighting with me, you'll enjoy fighting him even more. Of course you may not feel the same way once he's beaten you."

"That's a bold statement for this mystery fighter of yours," Cell said. "Now where is he? Where's this invisible fighter of yours?"

Goku turned to face the Z-Fighters, "I'm sorry to say this you guys but I'm afraid I can't win this fight. I need someone to take my place, that someone is you… Gohan."

**Ooo what's going happen next? Ur gonna have to wait and find out. Please tell me what you think so far and many thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing so far. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Ok so I've been getting messages about some of you being confused about Hercule and Pan so here it is.**

**Pan has no idea that Mr. Satan is her grandfather because he died in her timeline before she was born hence Gohan never knew the guy and could never tell about her other grandfather. I hope that clears that up.**

***Disclaimer: I still do not own Dragonball Z* **

_**Last time on chapter 20:**_

_**Goku turned to face the Z-Fighters, "I'm sorry to say this you guys but I'm afraid I can't win this fight. I need someone to take my place and that someone is you… Gohan." **_

*Chapter 21*

Gohan stared at his father in shock; Pan put her hand on Gohan shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Pan what's my dad thinking? I can't beat Cell," Gohan said panicking.

"Grandpa believes you can and so do I dad," Pan told him.

Goku landed beside Gohan and Pan, he put his hands on Gohan's shoulders.

"Son, I know you have the power to beat Cell," Goku said as the others gasped in shock.

Goku if you couldn't beat Cell, what makes you think Gohan can?" Krillin asked.

"Dad, why me? I...I don't think I…I can't beat Cell." Gohan said he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Gohan I know you can do this," said Goku.

"Goku stop it! This is madness! Think about what you are saying! If Gohan goes out there he's going die!" Piccolo told the saiyan.

"You all need to trust me when I say this; Gohan has a power hidden within him, him and Pan both. I've seen it when we were in the time chamber, and Gohan has always been able to keep up with us since he was a little boy." Goku told the Z-Fighters.

"Hey Goku, we've all known Gohan has always been strong for age, but fighting Cell… I don't know," Krillin said unsure.

"Tell me something son, when Cell and I were fighting did you ever have trouble keeping up? Were we ever going too fast for you?" Goku asked Gohan.

"No," Gohan told him, "But I'm sure if you were going as fast as you could I wouldn't be able to keep up."

"Well I don't know about Cell, but I was giving it everything I had! The reason you think I was holding back was because you were comparing your energy to mine, weren't you son?" Goku asked.

"Is that true?" Piccolo asked in shock.

"Yes," Gohan told him.

"So is dad stronger than Cell?" Pan asked Goku.

"Well, I would say 'enormously' stronger," Goku laughed. "But he is pretty close."

He turned to Gohan again. "Son, I know you can do it. I know you're strong enough. You just have to believe in yourself! What do you say son? Go out there and win this one for us then we can all go home." Goku said smiling down at his son.

"Okay dad I'll do it." Gohan said as he stood in front of the Z-Fighters.

Everyone was still a little uneasy as Gohan took off his white cape and flew towards Cell. He landed on the ground in front Cell as the monster stared down at him.

"Hey, Krillin you still got some of those senzu beans? Goku asked his friend, "Can I have one?"

"Yeah sure," Krillin said handing Goku a senzu bean.

"Hey Cell!" Goku called to him. "Catch," he said throwing Cell the senzu bean. "You're going to need it."

Krillin stared at Goku in shock before he spoke, "Okay Goku it's now official, you've gone mental!"

"Well, it wouldn't be fair if Gohan beat Cell while he isn't at his best you know?" Goku told Krillin logically.

Cell ate the senzu, and was brought back to his full strength.

"So runt, are you ready?" Cell asked Gohan.

Gohan stared at Cell for a moment before he screamed powering up and surprising everyone. Dirt and rocks were flying everywhere around them, all the Z-Fighters except Goku and Pan, were shielding their faces from the rocks. It was amazing to see so much power coming from a fifteen year old boy.

"Okay Cell, I'm ready," Gohan told him.

"Maybe your father wasn't bluffing about your power after all," Cell said.

Cell and Gohan started their fight and Gohan was doing amazingly.

Cell threw Gohan to the ground making a creator, but Gohan got right back up ready to fight the monster.

"Is that all you got Cell? Common I'm ready when you are creep!" Gohan told Cell.

Cell smirked slightly before he started blasting at Gohan. Gohan dodged the attacks. The fight was going good, but soon Cell started getting the upper hand again.

"Common Papa you can it," Pan whispered.

She believed in him as much as her grandfather did. He had it in him, she just knew he did. Suddenly though, Cell sent Gohan through a couple of mountains. The rocks came down everywhere surrounding the teenage boy.

"Goku you fool!" Piccolo shouted. "We told you this would happen! We told you, but you wouldn't listen! Well maybe you'll listen now, your son is dead! Do you hear me? He's dead!"

Pan's anger got the better her as she looked Piccolo up strait in the face. "You're an idiot! Can't you feel his energy?! My dad's fine!" Pan shouted surprising both Piccolo and rest of the Z-Fighters.

Trunks smirked at Pan, *That's my girl,* He told her telepathically.

"None of you but my grandpa and me were in the hyperbolic time chamber with my dad. So how can you possibly understand why my grandfather and I have so much faith in him?"

"My dad has it in him! You should know, you were his mentor! So Instead of downing my dad and thinking he's going to fail, why not try supporting him!" Pan said huffing leaving Piccolo standing there dumbfounded.

*Oh my kami you left him totally speechless,* Trunks said laughing through the link.

*Good he deserved it,* Pan said with a smirk on her face.

Just then Gohan blasted out of the rocks and started walking towards Cell.

"Great job bro, what a way to stay alive out there Gohan!" Krillin said taking Pan's advice and started supporting Gohan instead of think he might fail.

"Please Cell," Gohan pleaded. "Stop this tournament right now. I don't want to hurt you."

Cell laughed, "You hurt me?" he boomed. "Like that's even possible."

"I can hurt you Cell, but only if I'm angered enough. I don't want that to happen, because if I get angry, you will die." Gohan said trying to convince Cell to stop.

"Oh really?" Cell seemed to ponder this. "I want to see this power of yours."

"I'm telling you I don't want to fight you!" Gohan told Cell. "Even if you are evil I still don't want to kill you."

"Funny, wasn't it you that told me that you were going to kill me? Cell asked Gohan.

"Now I know what my father meant. I now know why I'm the only that can take you down." Gohan said as it all came clear to him.

"Don't make me laugh, you can't touch me kid" Cell told Gohan.

"Maybe not right now but I think it's important that you know what will happen if you push me too far," Gohan said. Gohan told Cell all about Raditz, his training with Piccolo and when he was on planet Namek.

Cell laughed at Gohan's story and Instead of being scared he was more determined to unlock Gohan's power by pushing him anyway possible.

Cell attacked Gohan, hoping to make the saiyan teenager angry, but nothing was working. Gohan wasn't going to let his anger get the better of him...or so he thought.

The fight continued. Cell started using Freezia's finishing moves aiming right for Gohan. When that move wasn't working Cell caught Gohan in an arm lock squeezing him tightly.

"Goku this has got to stop now! He's not a fighter like you! He's a scared fifteen year old kid!" Piccolo said he didn't want anything to happen to his former student, the boy was like a son to him.

"Krillin throw me a senzu bean!" Goku told Krillin.

Before he could hand Goku one though, Cell flew up and grabbed the bag away from Krillin.

"Maybe you'll react better if your friends were the ones getting hurt" Cell told Gohan as he flew back down.

Sixteen ran up behind Cell and wrapped his arms around Cell in an arm lock.

"Sixteen!" Krillin called after him.

"We've got to help him," said Piccolo.

"In a matter of seconds, you'll be nothing more than a pile of ashes," Sixteen growled angrily. "I will kill you by self-destructing!"

"No!" Pan cried out tears coming down her cheeks as Trunks stared at Sixteen in shock.

"Sixteen, wait!" Krillin yelled, but his plead fell on deaf ears. Cell struggled insanely to get away, but Sixteen's grip didn't loosen.

Sixteen looked at the Z-Fighters, "I am sorry for all the pain and suffering that we androids have caused to the Earth. But this ends now Cell! Once and for all!"

Cell tried once again to break free from Sixteen's death grip, but with no luck. Sixteen started glowing and a countdown started.

Pan buried her face in Trunks' chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't want see Sixteen destroy himself.

"5...4...3...2...1..." There was silence. Nothing happened. The Z-Fighters all looked in surprise, he didn't self-destruct? A look of horror was seen on Sixteen's face.

"Why didn't he blow up?" Pan asked Trunks confused.

"I…I don't know," Trunks told her.

"Something isn't right" Sixteen said confused.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Krillin yelled. "Sixteen, your bomb is gone! Bulma took it out of you!" In android Sixteen's shock, Cell got away and started laughing evilly at the android.

"Sorry Sixteen, but I'm staying. If you have a death wish of course, I'll be happy to oblige you," Cell then blasted Sixteen blowing him into pieces.

The Z-Fighters all watched in shock, Cell was truly a monster.

Cell kicked Sixteen's head sending it flying.

"So Gohan, we still haven't gotten you mad yet? Let's try to fix that shall we. Let's see 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8..." he said counting the Z-Fighters. "That seems easy enough," He smirking evilly.

"What are you planning, Cell?!" Gohan demanded.

You'll see boy," Cell said before eight blue creatures came out of his tail, "I'd like you to meet my children," Cell announced loudly.

"These are Cell Jr.'s, each one of them has the same strength and power as me." He then turned to Gohan.

"And I'll have them mercilessly attack your friends unless you attack me with all your strength!" Cell threatened.

Gohan gasped, "You wouldn't Cell!"

Cell gave Gohan an evil smile, "Oh would I? Cell Jr.'s! Attack!" Cell ordered.

The blue creature leapt at the Z-Fighters.

Vegeta, Trunks, Goku and Pan powered up to super saiyan as they got into a fighting stance, as did the others.

The Cell Jr.'s flew towards the Z-Fighter. They were just as strong as Cell, but they acted more like little children, taunting the Z-Fighters.

It seemed that no matter how hard any of the Z-Fighters tried the Jr.'s were faster. It was total madness as Cell sat down on the ground with his arms crossed as he watched his children proudly.

At first the Z-Fighter were doing fine until the Jr.'s started getting to them.

"You're getting angry, that's good" Cell told Gohan. "Feed off your anger. Just look out there only Vegeta, Trunks, and Pan can defend themselves, even your pathetic father will die."

Vegeta tried to do the final flash on his Jr. But with no luck. The Jr. slapped it away.

"Play time is over now my children," Cell said. "Kill them!" Cell ordered.

"No please!" Gohan pleaded as tears came running down his face.

The Jr.'s started stomping on the Z-Fighter, Vegeta's Jr. was stomping him to the ground and started pulling his hair, Yamucya, Tien, Krillin and Piccolo's Jr.'s stared pouncing on then like trampling's, Trunks' Jr. was leaving him helpless as his Jr. made him watch Pan's Jr. kick her to the curb.

Pan landed with a thud and didn't move for a few seconds, feeling a little paralyzed at the moment. that brief pause cost her. The Cell Jr. grabbed her by her feet and slammed her into the side of a mountain cliff. Then he kneed Pan's back several times.

Trunks growled as he freed himself from his Jr.'s grip, he leapt and pounce on Pan's Jr. and started punching the Cell Jr. Both Jr.'s started attacking Trunks.

Soon the Jr.'s over powered Trunks and Pan as the Jr.'s grabbed the back of Trunks and Pan's necks. The grip the Jr.'s had over Trunks and Pan was painful and it was cutting off their oxygen supply.

Gohan had to watch everything helplessly, his anger boiling over more and more.

Cell eager to get Gohan to snap said, "Hurry it up now, the first one with a kill wins a prize."

Suddenly Sixteen's head was kicked out in between Cell and Gohan.

"Android Sixteen?" Gohan whispered.

"Gohan, let it all go," Sixteen told him. "It is not a wrong to fight for what's right. There are those who words alone will not reach, Cell is such a being. I know how you feel Gohan, you are gentle and you do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings but it is because you cherish life that you must protect it."

"Damn," Cell said as he walked over to Sixteen. "This sentimental garbage is sickening me. It's so nice of you to help Sixteen, but I plan on doing things my way."

"Please Gohan," Sixteen said smiling at him. "Drop your restraints, protect the ones you love. You have the power my scanner senses it. Please just let it all go."

"Give your big mouth a rest already! You piece of out dated garbage," Cell said before he smashed Sixteen's head.

Gohan's eyes widened as something inside of him snapped. He did as Sixteen had told him, he let all of his anger go. He screamed as loud as he could as he ascended to a super saiyan two.

**Ooo! Cell's in for it now, please tell me what you think so far. **


	23. Chapter 22

**I do not own Dragonball Z or the characters I'm just borrowing them, hehehehe!**

**Now on with the fanfic! **

*Chapter 22*

Everyone ceased what they were doing and looked to where the scream had come from. There, in the middle of all the chaos, in the center of all the fighting, stood Gohan. He looked different; his hair was spikier and longer. He had reached super saiyan two!

The Z-Fighters looked on in amazement, Gohan's power was off the charts.

"So this is it? You're making the same mistake Trunks did, boy. Don't think you can beat me by powering up." Cell laughed.

While the Z-Fighters were distracted, the Jr.'s took full advantage of it and started attacking them once again.

"Stop it! That is enough!" Gohan yelled, "Tell them to stop it now!" Gohan demanded.

The Jr.'s attacked the Z-Fighters mercilessly, Trunks' Jr. knocked him unconscious and both Pan's and Trunks' Jr.'s started attacking her. Poor Goku and Vegeta were being tossed around by their Jr.'s.

Gohan was getting insanely pissed off, **"****I SAID MAKE THEM STOP NOW!"**

"That's it boy, let it all go," Cell said laughing evilly.

Gohan did just that, he powered up to his maximum, that's when all ZTV cameras were destroyed so no one but the people at the Cell Games could watch the rest of the fight.

"So, you've finally came out of hiding hah? But the games…"

"No more games, Cell!" Gohan said. In the blink of an eye he took the senzu beans from Cell's hands and stood back where he was standing.

"What the..? How did you..?" said a shocked Cell.

Cell made a move to grab Gohan but the saiyan hybrid disappeared and reappeared in front of Vegeta's Cell Jr. The Jr. made a move at Gohan, but Gohan simply moved sideways and when the Cell Jr. passed him, he snapped off the Jr.'s head.

"All this time we've tried to destroy these things, and Kakarot's brat does it in one blow!" Vegeta said beyond amazement.

Gohan then went down to the two Jr.'s who were tormenting Pan. A Jr. picked Pan up by the back of her shirt and raised her up while giving Gohan an evil look as if to say to him, he would kill Pan if he tried anything.

Gohan got this dark look in his eyes as he raised his right arm, the other Jr. knew something bad was going to happen flew away from the scene.

"Dad, do what you've got to do, don't worry about me," Pan told him. "Just do it Papa!"

Before Gohan could even make a move to attack, the Jr. let go of Pan and came towards Gohan, ready to attack. The Jr. sent a blast at the saiyan teen with no luck.

Gohan appeared above him, holding Pan in one arm and the senzu beans still in his other hand. He quickly laid Pan down before going back to the Jr. who was scared as hell, Gohan sent him flying before he blasted the Jr. to ashes.

The remaining six Jr.'s began to attack Gohan all at once. He kicked one in the stomach, easily killing it, he then threw the senzu beans up in the air and hit all five Jr.'s sending them to the ground before catching the beans.

The Jr.'s were stubborn, just like their father, Cell. Still they were coming back, but Gohan wasn't even warmed up yet. He used his speed and was in front of two of the Jr.'s in a blink of an eye, blasting them to nothing.

He then knocked two more to the ground before basting them. The last Jr. tried to run away but Gohan was too quick for him, he punched the Jr. into a mountain before punching him through the stomach and blasting him along with half the mountain

"My children!" Cell shouted, "Look at what you've done! You little brat!" he yelled angrily towards Gohan.

Gohan ignored him as he flew up to where Pan was lying passed out, he popped a senzu bean and her mouth and waited a few seconds for her to wake up.

Pan slowly opened her eyes to see her teenage father standing above her. She smiled as she gave him a hug.

"I knew you could do it dad, you're awesome!"

"Here," Gohan said handing Pan the senzu bean, "Look after the others, Pan. While I take care of Cell."

"Kick his ass dad," Pan said with a smirk on her face, "And show him that he can't mess with the saiyans or the Earth and get away with it."

Gohan smirked back, "You can count on it Pan," Gohan said before he started flying towards Cell.

Pan ran over to Goku first, giving him a bean, she then quickly made her way over to Yamucya, Tien, Krillin, and Piccolo, they healed up quickly and started talking about Gohan's amazing power.

"Aright guys it's time to go somewhere safer, I'll stay here and give the rest of the guys a senzu bean then we'll be there in a flash."

They slowly flew off leaving Pan alone to fine Trunks and Vegeta.

Pan flew down to where Trunks was helping Vegeta up, she handed Trunks a bean first and forced Vegeta to eat his bean till he finally relented.

They quickly made their way to where the others were. They all stood there watching Gohan and Cell fight.

"Way to go Gohan!" Goku said smiling, he was very proud of his son.

"Watching you fight must have really helped him," Piccolo commented.

"Thanks, Piccolo but Gohan is far beyond needing my help," Goku said.

"So is this the secret power I'm supposed to be afraid of?" Cell asked mockingly. "Not very impressive if you ask me."

*What an idiotic moron!* Pan told Trunks telepathically, *If my dad isn't pissed off enough as it is. The baka has the nerve to insult him some more!*

Trunks just shook his head and smirked, *Cell's just begging for it, Gohan's gonna beat the crap out of him any second now.*

Gohan didn't respond to Cell's insults, instead he rushed at Cell, jumping forward, he landed a punch in Cell's stomach, giving him an uppercut, and slammed his foot into Cell's side, sending the monster flying.

Cell flew back to where Gohan was standing, "Nice try kid, but I wouldn't get cocky if I were you; you haven't even seen the extent of my true power yet boy!"

"Whatever," Gohan said in a mocking tone.

"Well aren't you the brave little one?" said Cell, "I'm about to show you what it's like to fight me at my full power!"

Cell raised his energy a golden aura surrounding him like it would for a Super Saiyan.

Gohan stood there unfazed as the Z-Fighters tried their best not get blown away by the massive energy Cell was giving off.

"So boy are you impressed or what?" Cell asked Gohan.

"Is that all you've got?" Gohan asked him dully.

Cell laughed humorlessly before flying over at Gohan and punching the saiyan hybrid in the face. The punch didn't affect Gohan as he stood there silent before punching Cell hard in the gut.

It took Cells breath away as he stood there backing up and gasping for air. Cell caught his breath again before growling at Gohan.

Cell was getting more and more, angrier by the second. His ki was spiking up and he was crushing the rocks all around him. This didn't faze Gohan in the least bit as he stood there waiting for Cell to make his move.

Cell furiously kicked at Gohan's side. Gohan grabbed Cell's leg and flung him across the field. They exchanged kicks and punches in the sky, each time their fists hit each other it sounded like thunder. Cell couldn't catch Gohan no matter how hard he kept trying. He backed up as he started to power up into a bulkier form.

"What a fool," Trunks said with a smirk, "He should know that the more muscle you have the more difficult it's going to be to catch your opponent. I learned that one the hard way when I fought Cell," Trunks said.

"Good," Pan said smiling, "The more mistakes Cell makes the faster my dad can beat him."

Cell started walking over to Gohan. He tried to hit Gohan, but the boy simply grabbed Cell by his arm and kicked him in the face sending him flying backwards.

Cell got back up, blood was oozing form his mouth. He got ready to fight once again; he refused to lose to a teenage boy! Cell was slowly losing his mind as well as the fight.

He threw a two Destruco Disks at Gohan who caught them and sent them back. Cell then tried the Special Beam Cannon but the saiyan teen tossed the attack away like it was nothing. Everything Cell tried, Gohan was able to deflect it.

Cell was truly frighten, Gohan was more powerful than him, he knew if he didn't think of something fast he was doom to lose.

Gohan walked up to Cell again "Why are you so scared Cell?" He asked mockingly.

"Isn't this what you wanted? I warned you! I told you exactly what would happen if you pushed me too far, but you wouldn't listen to me. And now that you've got what you wanted you're afraid of it. You brought this upon yourself Cell; you should've never threatened my friends and family." Gohan gave Cell a death glare.

"You're getting exactly what you deserve. Face it Cell, you lost! Game over! Now you'll know that no one messes with the earth and gets away with it!"

"We'll just see about that boy!" Cell said as he flew up and started gathering up his energy for a Kamehameha Wave. He sent it straight at Gohan planning to kill him as well as destroying the planet.

Gohan fired a Kamehameha of his own, much smaller, but more powerful, forcing both beams back at Cell. Cell was engulfed by the energy blasts. When the dust and smoke finally cleared up, and the light faded, all that was revealed was an extremely injured Cell, floating in the air. He was missing his left arm and right leg.

"Finish him off now, Gohan!" Goku called from the side. Gohan turned his head, revealing a cruel, almost evil smirk.

"Take him down now?" Gohan shook his head, "No, I think I'm going to wait, I'm going to make him suffer before I'm finished with him." Gohan said.

There were several gasps, "Dad what are you doing!" Pan shouted from where she was standing.

"He needs to pay for what's he's done to the Earth," Gohan replied. "Do you know how many people that monster has killed?!" Gohan eyes flickered with pain and anger.

"Please dad, you have to destroy him now before he can regenerate himself!" Pan pleaded.

Gohan wasn't listening.

"He's running out of time Goku, and fast," Piccolo said watching Cell closely.

"You have to listen to me son!" Goku shouted, "You have to stop Cell now, we all know you have the power to do it, it's time to use it now!"

Gohan still didn't do anything as Cell regrew his limbs back.

Cell dropped to the ground and started laughing, like a mad man. "I can't believe this!" Cell roared at the top of his lungs. "I'm an android, the product of Dr. Gero, the most brilliant mind on this pathetic excuse for a planet! My design is supposed to be superior to all!" he was going completely insane, "I'm supposed to be perfect, the universe's most powerful creature!"

Gohan suddenly leapt forward and landed a hard punch on Cell's stomach.

Cell gasped and fell to his knees; he held his stomach in pain and had this sick look on his face. He started making gagging noises and leaned forward as he barfed out android Eighteen in a pool of saliva.

Pan's face paled as her eyes grew wider, "Oh… my… god!" Pan said sick to her stomach, "That's the sickest thing I've ever seen!" she was near to up chucking herself.

"I can't believe it!" yelled Krillin, "Eighteen? She...she's alive!"

Cell still had a bit of spit dripping out of his mouth as he screamed loudly. He slowly changed back to his Semi-Perfect form.

Cell tried to attack Gohan, but in his weaker form it was completely useless to even try. Gohan had the power to kill Cell, but he kept toying with the monster instead.

"Now Gohan! It's time to end him now, there's no time to waste!" Goku told his son.

"This...this can't b-be happening!" Cell yelled in rage and fear. "I'm supposed to be perfect! I'm not supposed to be cowering away from a kid like you! I'm supposed to be killing you earthlings! I can't lose to a kid!" Cell screamed.

"Correction Cell," hissed Gohan. "You have lost!"

"No, you stupid boy! You lost," Cell growled, then smiled evilly.

"Gohan get out of there!" Goku yelled.

Cell started blowing himself up, making himself into a bomb. "You see, that stupid idiot android Sixteen, isn't the only one who can self-destruct! Now what are you going to do boy?" Cell asked, "I'm going to blow myself up, I'm taking you and this pathetic planet with me, Hahaha!"

"No Cell, please don't!" Gohan pleaded.

Cell laughed evilly, "Too late boy, you should've listen to your father." Gohan fell on his knees in despair.

Goku looked back at Trunks and Pan, "Pan, Trunks," Goku said getting the saiyan teens attentions.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for us. You've brought us hope for our future and everyone here owes you their lives. It was really nice meeting the two of you, but I have to go now."

"What are you talking about Grandpa?" Pan whispered.

Goku put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm so sorry Pan, but I have to do this. It was such an honor meeting my future granddaughter, I'm so proud of you Pan and I love you." Goku said as the tears were coming down.

"Please take care of her Trunks. Goodbye my friends," Goku said as he instant transmission before Cell.

"GRANDPA!" Pan cried her eyes wide and full of tears, Trunks grabbed Pan before she could run after Goku. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"Hey buddy, you put up a good fight. I'm so proud of you Gohan," Goku told him his eyes full of tears.

"What…dad?" Gohan asked confused.

"Please take care of your mother for me; she needs you more than ever now. Tell her that I had to do this Gohan. I love you both so very much, goodbye…my son," Goku said smiling before he vanished with Cell.

"DAD/GRANDPA/GOKU!" Gohan, Pan and the others cried.

Pan cried into Trunks' chest as her sobs shook her body violently, Gohan fell to his knees sobbing. Pan suddenly stopped her crying, she was going to have to cry on her own time right now, her father needed her.

Pan quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and ran down to her fallen father, who had broken down crying.

She fell to her knees beside Gohan, "Why did he do it?" he whispered through his tears. "WHY?!" Gohan pounded his fist onto the ground in front of him.

Pan lifted her arm up as Gohan fell to her side sobbing harder as she held him tightly.

"It's my fault! It's all my fault!" He said sobbing " My dad's dead, because of me! I'm sorry Pan. I'm so sorry!"

Pan wrapped her arms protectively around her father. His eyes were turning red from all the tears.

"Dad..?" Gohan didn't respond, "Father will you look at me!" Pan said in a tone that made Gohan stop his crying and look at her.

"It wasn't your fault dad, don't ever blame yourself. It's not what Grandpa would want, he did what he had to do to keep us safe from Cell and you did amazing out there, dad. You saved us all, Cell would have destroyed the planet if it wasn't for you. You did your best Papa." Pan had a sad smile on her face.

Gohan noticed Pan was trying to hold back her own tears, "Pan, you don't have to hold back because of me," Gohan said holding his arms out to her.

Pan let the tears fall again as she cried into her father's shoulder. Gohan gently rocked his daughter back and forth as he let his own tears fall.

The Z-Fighters all stood there in silence staring at the father and daughter teenagers letting them deal with their father/grandfather's death.

"Common, let's go," Pan said after a few minutes. They both stood up, "We need to go tell Granma what happened."

Krillin ran over to where Eighteen was still lying unconscious, he walked to the rest of the Z-Fighters, Vegeta wasn't very pleased.

"Krillin what do you think you're doing?! Destroy that thing now before it wakes up!" Vegeta ordered.

"No Vegeta, she's hurt, she needs help," Krillin said.

Vegeta glared at him, "Fine if you won't do it than I will!" Vegeta said ready to kill Eighteen.

"No Vegeta, please! She's not a bad person. She just needs a little help is all," Krillin was keeping his distance away from Vegeta.

Vegeta growled before he turned away from Krillin, "Fine do what you want, I don't care," Vegeta said walking away.

Suddenly a gust of wind started picking up until it was more like a small hurricane, The Z-Fighters heads all shot up when they sensed a familiar presence.

"It can't be!" Vegeta said shocked.

"But how?" Trunks asked.

"I-it's…C-cell!" Piccolo said stunned.

the cloud of dust was thrown all around them, electricity sparked, as a blast sounded and an energy beam shot through the dust cloud, it passed Pan and Gohan and the others and went straight through Trunks!

**Oh no! Trunks is hurt, how's Pan going to react? You'll have to wait and find out. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Me: Eternal Dragon, grant me ownership of Dragonball Z!**

**Shenron: You're with has been granted!**

**Me: Yay!**

**Just kidding, I don't own Dragonball or Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. But Akira Toriyama does, that lucky duck.**

**Now let's get on with the Fanfic **

*Chapter 23*

"TRUNKS!" Pan screamed. The blast went right through Trunks and sent him a few feet away from the others.

Pan numbly ran over towards him, "Trunks?" she asked panicking as she fell to the ground beside him holding his hand. Her hot tears were streaming down her face, and her anger was rising. Trunks was barely breathing and blood trickling out of his mouth.

"My aim is as good as ever, it's so good to be back! Are you fools surprised to see me?" Cell asked laughing.

"You bastard!" Gohan told him angry as well.

"Trunks, please don't leave me. You got to hang on, you got to fight!" Pan said blinded by her tears.

*Pan?* Trunks said telepathically before pain crossed his face and he coughed up some blood.

*I don't know if I can make it, Pan. It hurts so much,* He said.

Pan knew a little of what he was feeling through their bond, and her heart was shattering, her nightmares were coming true she felt like her a part of her soul was dying.

*Trunks please don't leave me, I love you, do you hear me? I love you,* Pan said as she felt Trunks' ki slipping away till it was gone.

He was gone, her mate the only man she would ever love, was dead. Every emotion seem to flood Pan all at once, hurt, pain, anguish, sadness, agony, grief, anger, fear, shock, silence, madness, suffering, loss, love.

"N-n-no p-p-please this i-i-isn't real. N-no please no," She dropped her head on Trunk's chest, overwhelmed with the emotions, the tears felt like they were never going to stop.

"NO!" Pan screamed at the top of her lungs, "WHY!" she screamed.

Tien and Yamucya ran over to comfort the poor girl.

Not too far away someone else was also in shock, Vegeta stood there silent, his mind over whelmed in his thoughts.

*How could I let this happen to my son! He has sacrificed so much for me and I have done nothing but ignore him. No! There is still time to change things. Cell has gone too far this time! He will pay the allotment price for what he has done to my son!*

Vegeta clenched his fist as he let out a piercing scream, everyone looked at him in shock as he flew towards Cell, he turned super saiyan before throwing a powerful ki blast in the monster's face.

Vegeta wasn't done yet though, he threw multiple energy blasts at him. The Z-Fighters as well Hercule and his companions were shielding their eyes from all the dust and the rocks that were flying everywhere.

Vegeta was freaking pissed! He threw more and more ki blasts at Cell, Yamucya shielded Pan from oncoming rocks as Tien shielded Trunks' body, Piccolo used his arms to shield his face and Krillin used his body as a shield to protect Eighteen, while Gohan just stood there.

"Stop! Vegeta!" Krillin yelled.

Vegeta stop to catch his breath, he was breathing heavily.

"V-vegeta?" though her tears were blinding her, Pan could clearly see the dark aura surrounding Vegeta's body; his rage was at the breaking point.

"Talk about over doing it, what hell is Vegeta thinking!" Krillin asked irritated.

"Shut up Krillin!" Piccolo yelled at him, "Put yourself in Vegeta's shoes for a moment, he's just lost his son!" Piccolo said, shutting the bald man up.

Krillin felt a pang of guilt for getting man at Vegeta; he couldn't imagine what Vegeta was going through much less poor Pan.

From above Vegeta gathered his strength back, "I'll make sure he can't put himself back together again! Cell! Come out, if you don't I'll blast you out!" Vegeta shouted, he powered up as he started throwing more ki blasts.

This went on for a few minutes before Vegeta finally ran out of energy, exhausted.

Everybody stared up at Vegeta, hoping beyond hope that he had killed Cell. Unfortunately for them, especially Vegeta, Cell wasn't dead, he came out of the dust cloud and hit Vegeta hard across face sending the saiyan prince crashing hard to the ground.

Cell smiled evilly, Vegeta was too weak to get up, "Say hello to your son for me will you Vegeta," Cell laughed before shot a powerful blast strait for Vegeta.

Before Gohan could even make a step, Pan shot up quicker than lighting, before the blast could even hit Vegeta she kicked it away sending it flying to space.

The Z-Fighters were a little frighten, as a dark aura was surrounded the saiyan female.

Pan rage was boiling, her grandfather sacrifice was in vain, Cell tried to kill Vegeta, but worst of it all was that, that monster killed Trunks, the love of her life and there was no way to bring him back. Electricity shot out of Pan's body she started growling up at Cell.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Pan, I must say that was pretty brave of you," Cell said smirking at Pan's dark aura. "But I must ask you, why would you put your own life on the line to save Vegeta? Honestly I'll never understand the way of you saiyans," Cell spat the word saiyan like it was something disgusting.

"Of course you wouldn't, Cell!" Pan spat back, "Monsters like you always seem to be missing emotions."

"I'll make you regret that big mouth of yours, girl!" Cell shot another blast, but Pan was too quick for him, she grabbed Vegeta quickly and placed him beside the Z-Fighters.

"Piccolo get everyone somewhere safe," Pan said before turning to Gohan, "Dad we're going need to do this together, it's the only way to take Cell down."

Pan flew back to where Cell was standing, her inner power was starting to awaken. "So girl are you ready to die like your pathetic grandfather, Goku and your stupid boyfriend," Cell laughed evilly.

That was enough for Pan to let it all go, he was going to pay for it all. For Goku, for Trunks and for all the people of earth. Pan let out an earth shattering scream as she clenched her fists drawing blood. She turn super saiyan but she wasn't done yet. Electricity shot out of body as lightning bolts came striking down a few feet from where she was standing.

The ground was shaking violently underneath the Z-Fighters feet's as they tried to keep their balance. They could feel Pan's ki sky rocketing, they knew she was going to go beyond a super saiyan just like Gohan.

The ground started crushing underneath Pan's feet, as she let out another scream. She threw her head back, her hair was spikier and longer her full power was now awakened.

"She did it," Piccolo said amazed, "She's become a super saiyan two just like Gohan."

Cell had mixture of fear and anger as he looked down at Pan, "You little fool you think powering up is going to be enough stop me?"

Pan's face hardened, she still had tears in her eyes as she looked upon the monster responsible for her lover's death. She hated him with her very being. She was going to avenge Trunks even if it killed her in the proses.

"You ruthless bastard!" Pan growled. "You won't get away with what you've done! You'll pay Cell, you pay with your LIFE!" Pan screamed.

She threw a small but powerful energy blast at Cell, He growled as he tried to slap the blast away, but only succeeded to detonate it on impact with his hand. Cell had burnt marks all over his arm and hand. Pan smirked as Cell looked shocked at his injuries.

"Good one girly," Cell muttered. "But your little tricks won't get you anywhere." Cell's eyes met Pan's, "Even with your little power boost brat, you're still no match for me!" Cell was bluffing and Pan was going to call his bluff.

Pan rushed at Cell with speed like she never had before. Once she was close enough, Pan landed a few punches on Cell, kicked him and threw an energy blast right in his face.

But she wasn't done there. She grabbed him by the his tale and spun him around, sending him crashing into a nearby mountain.

An explosion was heard as Cell emerged from the mountain, there was a look a fear on his face. He knew now that Pan was stronger.

Pan stood where she was motionless, waiting for Cell to make his move, he gritted his teeth as he flung forward getting ready to punch the saiyan female.

She caught both his fists with her hands, "You cocky little bitch! You can't beat me. I'll kill you like I killed your pathetic boyfriend!" Cell spat, "What makes you think you can beat me alone?" he challenged.

A smirk crossed Pan's face, "What makes you think I'm alone," Pan said before Cell felt someone grab his tale and started spinning him around.

Gohan let go, making him fly before he rammed his fist in Cell's face.

Gohan landed beside Pan, "Team work, Bastard!" Gohan told the monster as they appeared in front of him, Pan on the left, Gohan on the right.

"Brace yourself you freak!" Gohan told Cell as he grabbed Cell by his leg and started slamming him against the ground he then threw him in the air where Pan appeared behind him and grabbed him by the back of his head. She flew down, dragging Cell's face against the ground.

She then threw him Gohan's way where Gohan elbowed Cell in the gut and sent him flying Pan's way. Pan spun him by his tale and threw him to where Gohan was, he grabbed Cell and slammed dunked him to the ground

They both jumped towards Cell, as they spilt apart, Gohan going left and Pan going right. Cell looked confused as he tried to watch them both. They both seemed to have disappeared. Before Cell even knew what was happening, Pan and Gohan appeared in front of him and punched him hard in the gut.

He yelled in pain as he doubled over. He took a few steps back, glaring evilly at the saiyan teenagers.

"You little brats are going to pay dearly for that!" Cell shouted, "Let's see how your friends like it!" Cell threw a powerful blast at the rest of the Z-Fighters.

Pan and Gohan gasped before they ran at as fast as they could, trying to stop the blast from hitting their friends.

Pan got ahead of the blast, but not in time to get into a defense position. The blast hit her head on, knocking her to the ground hard. The blast messed Pan's arm up pretty bad.

"Pan!" The Z-Fighters shouted from where they were standing.

Pan's vision was blurry, all she could see was a flash of white. Finally her vision cleared up and she saw Gohan leaning over her with a worried look on his face.

"Panda, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Pan nodded as she struggled to her feet.

"Is everyone else alright?" Pan asked not the least bit concerned about herself.

"Yes, thanks to that silly move of yours," Gohan said in a scolding father tone, "I'd ground you if I could."

Pan laughed a bit, "This is punishment enough," Pan said wincing as held onto her injured arm.

"Awe how touching," Cell mocked, "I really hate to break up your father, daughter moment, but I have a planet to blow up," He smirked.

"Pan let me fight Cell, while you…" Gohan said before Pan interrupted him.

"No! I'm fighting Cell right along beside you, no matter what!" Pan said stubbornly, "He's going to pay for killing grandpa and Trunks, for killing all the people he has. He's not going to get away it, I won't let him," Gohan nodded understanding.

"I think it's time I put an end to this pointless little planet for good." Cell said as he cupped his hands behind his back.

"Ka…me..." Cell started charging up the Kamehameha Wave.

Pan and Gohan's eyes widened in shock, "Oh no it's the Kamehameha Wave!" Pan yelled.

"We have to do something!" Gohan said to Pan.

"Ha…me…"

"But what?" Pan asked feeling like it was hopeless.

*Gohan! Pan!* someone was talking to them telepathically. They looked around.

"G-grandpa?" Pan whispered.

"Dad is that you?" Gohan asked.

*Listen you guys,* said Goku's voice. *You have to continue this fight with Cell. I know you can stop him together. Everyone's counting on you!*

"I don't know if I have enough strength grandpa," Pan said near to tears from her physical and mental pain.

*Do you two want revenge?* Goku asked them. *Then let your emotions take control and attack!* they both nodded as they got in the position to perform the Kamehameha Wave

"Ka...me...ha...me..." Gohan and Pan said readying their attack.

"HAAA!" came Cell's attack.

"HAA!" Pan and Gohan's attacks came at the same time meeting with Cell's attack in the middle of what was left of the battle grounds.

From where the Z-Fighter were standing they could see that this was the final showdown.

"That's way too big!" Krillin said, "Let's go!" Krillin said as Tien and Yamucya who were carrying Trunks' body followed Krillin to a safer place.

"Gohan, Pan, you've got to finish him," Piccolo said as he followed the others to a safer place.

It was a struggle for will, as the blasts became bigger, the shockwaves sending the Z-Fighters flying before they caught their balance again.

*Hang in there you two!* Goku said encouraging his son and granddaughter.

"This must be hard for you two! Especially with all those wounds, I'm sure this makes them BURN!" Cell screamed as his blast was over powering Pan and Gohan's.

"He's too powerful!" Pan said her legs felt like jelly.

"No! We can do this! My dad's helping!" Gohan told her.

That's when Pan felt it, another presents surrounding them.

*You both have the power to end this, you have to give it all you've got.*

Gohan and Pan pushed their blasts now they were on equal terms with Cell once again.

The Z-fighter found a safe place to land, "Common you two don't give up!" Tien said cheering Gohan and Pan on.

*I believe in you two,* Piccolo said to himself.

The struggle continued as Cell mocked Pan and Gohan, "You two are such fools! Don't you realize you're up against the perfect weapon, shall I mark your graves as Son Gohan and Pan, the pathetic father and daughter duo?" Cell laughed as he charged his blast.

"Dad, I can't keep this up," Pan said struggling, "my one arm isn't enough."

"Just keep fighting Pan, we can't give up," Gohan said struggling just as much.

"Yes I can feel you two slipping!" Cell said.

Piccolo came to aid Gohan and Pan by attacking Cell from the rear. But Cell simply blew Piccolo away.

Soon Krillin, Yamucya and Tien came to help as well. "Hey guys not too close, be careful!" Gohan told them.

*They can take care of themselves Gohan, you and Pan need to focus your energy,* Goku said.

"We're trying!" Gohan said.

"It really hard when you only got one arm to work with," Pan said.

While Piccolo and the others were distracting Cell, Gohan and Pan took that as their chance over power Cell's blast.

Cell over powered the Z-Fighter and blew them sky high. Cell took this opportunity to overpower Gohan and Pan again. The force of the blasts was pushing the saiyan teens back.

*Pan, I know you're hurting but you have to push all your pain into this attack,* Goku told her. Pan closed her eyes. she had to get rid of the negative emotions. She knew what her grandfather was saying was right. she tried forcing out all her anger, all her pain, she saw her life with Trunks flash before her eyes, form the day they met up until now.

One memory flashed in her mind like it was yesterday, when Trunks was fourteen and she was ten. He had promised her that he would always be her friend no matter what. That's what did it; Pan drained all her emotions into that final attack, draining her strength as well.

*Release it Gohan! Release everything!" Goku said, *Remember all the pain he's cause, the people he's hurt, now make that your power!*

Gohan did just that, he thought about all the pain and suffering that Cell had caused.

Suddenly, a ball of energy was shot out of nowhere and hit Cell head on. it was Vegeta giving Gohan and Pan a chance to attack.

*This is it, now's your chance!* Goku yelled. Pan and Gohan powered up to their maximum, pushing all of their pain, anger and sadness into their final attack. There was an overwhelming sense of relief when they saw Cell body disintegrating, leaving no trace of him behind.

It was silent as Pan and Gohan were standing by each other. "WE DID IT!" Gohan cried breaking the silence. He powered down out of super saiyan form and fell backwards, laughing softly.

"It's over, finally," Pan said falling beside Gohan as she powered down as well.

The Z-Fighters gathered around Gohan and Pan full of excitement that Cell was finally gone.

"You guys did it!" Krillin yelled for joy. Pan smiled at him, "We all did it Krillin, dad and I wouldn't have been able to do it without you guys," Pan said and Gohan nodded in agreement.

"You two should rest now," Piccolo said.

"Great idea, I want to take a nice long nap," Gohan said yawning and closing his eyes.

The group began to laugh softly. Pan yawned too as her eyes were beginning to feel heavy. She felt herself being lifted off the ground being carried by Piccolo.

"Let's get to the look-out," Pan heard Piccolo say before she completely passed out.

**Okay so I got two chapters done so I'll be posting them today. So it'll be three together! YAY!**


	25. Chapter 24

*Chapter 24*

Pan was regaining consciousness, she felt her body healing. Slowly she opened her eyes and focused on the face above her.

Dende was smiling down at her, "There you go, you're all healed now," Dende told her happily.

"Pan!" Gohan cried happily hugging her, Pan smiled as hugged her father back.

"Thank you for healing us, Dende," Pan said grateful.

"It was my pleasure, besides it is us who should be thanking you and Gohan for saving the Earth." Dende said before he got a sad look in his eyes. "I'm really sorry about what happen to Trunks."

The tears started coming back in Pan's eyes at the mention of Trunks. Even though she had poured all her pain and strength into that final attack, she was still hurting in the inside. She may of avenged Trunks' death, but he was still gone and nothing she could do would bring him back.

"We're almost ready to summon the dragon," Yamucya said getting everybody's attention especially Pan's.

"Dragon? Do you mean Shenron?!" Pan asked hoping her ears weren't deceiving her.

"Yes," Gohan said, "Dende made new dragon balls," Gohan said before looking at Pan with sympathy, "You forgot didn't you?" he asked.

Pan nodded her head slowly, "I did, it's why I went all out when we fought Cell, its why went ballistic when Trunks..." Pan couldn't finish the sentence.

Gohan patted Pan on shoulder, "It's ok now Pan we can wish back everyone Cell's hurt." Gohan said as he helped her up.

Pan let it sink in before a big smile crossed her face and she let out a cheerful scream. Before she knew it, she was hugging Dende in tight a hug making it hard for him to breathe.

"Yes! Yes!" Pan shouted for joy. "Trunks can come back! Oh thank you, Dende! We can bring back Trunks!" Pan released the teenage guardian from her hug letting him breathe again. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's summon the dragon!"

"Well before we do, Dende will you heal Eighteen please?" Krillin asked.

Yamucya's eyes went wide, "Are you crazy Krillin?! She'll kill us as soon as she wakes up!" Yamucya yelled.

"Don't worry Yamucya, if she tries anything Gohan and Pan can take care of her," Tien said trying to reassure Yamucya.

Dende bent down and started healing android Eighteen; she winced and slowly opened her eyes.

Krillin brightened as Eighteen jumped to her feet and started looking around. Yamucya quickly backed away almost at the edge of the look-out.

"Watch out you guys! She'll kill you if you give her a chance!" Yamucya cried.

"Nobodies, gonna kill anyone!" Krillin said annoyed at Yamucya. Cell has been defeated so we can all be friends now," Krillin said surprising Eighteen.

"He's gone?" Eighteen asked.

"Yep," Tien said, "Thanks to Pan and Gohan," he said motioning towards the two Demi-saiyans.

"That's right!" Yamucya yelled. "Gohan and Pan will make sure you don't kill anyone!"

"Yamucya will shut up about that already!" Pan said clearly getting annoyed too.

"You should thank Krillin here," Piccolo told Eighteen. "He stayed by your side the whole time."

Krillin blushed slightly, "Well...uh..." he stuttered. "It was...uh...nothing...I mean...I...enjoyed it... I mean I uh…"

"Oh, I get it! You're in love with android Eighteen! Aren't you Krillin?" Gohan asked, making Krillin blush more. "Shut up Gohan!" He rushed over at Gohan and smacked the teenager behind the head. Gohan laughed nervously with the Son grin on his face, rubbing the back of his head.

Eighteen glared at Krillin with an annoyed look on her face, "So that's how it is, is it?!" Eighteen hissed. "Just because you saved my life you think I'll come running into your arm?! I'm not that easy. I guess I was wrong about you, Krillin." Eighteen said before she turned and flew off the lookout.

Krillin sighed deeply, he knew he blew it, "It's okay, Krillin," Pan said patting Krillin's shoulder, "She'll come around," Pan said before giggling, "If she was anything like the Eighteen in my timeline, we still wouldn't be standing here," that made Krillin laugh a little.

"So are we ready to summon the dragon yet or what?" Yamucya asked.

"Did you guys bring Trunks' body here?" Pan asked the Z-Fighters.

"Yes," Piccolo answered, "Yamucya put him in that room over there," Piccolo said pointing to the closest bedroom in the palace.

She nodded, she would wait to go to Trunks when he would be wish back to life.

Dende put his hands out over the dragon balls, "Arise, Shenron arise!" He called out.

The dragon balls began to glow with a brilliant light. Pan stared in amazement, it was going to be the first time she had ever seen the eternal dragon.

There was a sudden flash of light, as Shenron came forth. Pan stared in awe at the huge dragon looming over them.

"I am the eternal dragon!" Shenron boomed, "I will grant you three wishes."

"Three wishes? That's cool!" Yamucya exclaimed. "Our previous dragon could only grant one wish. You did an awesome job, Dende!"

"I thought he could use an upgrade," the young guardian said sheepishly.

"Okay let's see what should be our first wish?" Yamucya said thinking hard, "Oh I got it… Shenron please restore the earth back to the way it was before Cell and androids showed up."

Shenron's red eyes glowed before he spoke, "It has been done!"

"Alright our second wish, bring back all of the people killed by Cell." Yamucya said.

"It has been done!" Shenron exclaim.

Pan held her breath, she waited for Trunks to come out of the room he was in. a minute later Trunks came out of the room with a confused look on his face.

"Trunks!" Pan shouted for joy. She quickly ran over to him jumping into his arms making him fall over in surprise.

"P-pan..?" Trunks whispered, "What happened?"

"We won Trunks! It's over we won!" Pan said before helping Trunks up.

"Really?" Trunks asked excitedly, "That's awesome!"

Pan hugged Trunks not wanting let him go, "I thought I lost you forever, when Cell…" Pan said tear forming in her eyes.

Trunks tilted her chin up so she would face him, "It's ok Pan, it's over now we won and I'm not going anywhere, do you hear me?" Trunks said wiping the tears from her eyes.

She smiled, "I love you Trunks Briefs, more than anything."

Trunks had a smirk on his face as he secured Pan in his arms and twirled her around as they both laughed for joy, "I love you too Son Pan you're my one and only." He said as he gave her a warm and loving tender kiss on the lips.

Trunks and Pan felt like somebody was staring at them. They turned to see the Z-Fighter were staring at them, Krillin had his mouth dropped open, Yamucya eyes wide as tea saucers with a big dumb grin on his face, Piccolo just stared at them seriously, Tien had a crooked smile and Gohan couldn't stop blinking.

Trunks and Pan both laughed at the Z-Fighters, "It's like you guys never seen two people kiss before," Pan said laughing at the looks on their faces.

"I uh...I uh…I…uh…" Gohan stuttered.

"So you two are dating?" Yamucya asked dumbly.

"No Yamucya," Trunks said sarcastically, "We just like kissing each other for no reason."

"Common guys we'll poke fun at Trunks and Pan later, right now we need to wish Goku back!" Krillin said happily.

Trunks let Pan down but they were still holding hand as they walk over to where the Z-Fighters were. Trunks was just as amazed of Shenron as Pan was.

"What is your third wish?" Shenron asked the Z-Fighters.

"We wish to bring back the one called Son Goku," Piccolo answered.

Shenron eyes glowed once again, "I cannot grant that wish, the one called Son Goku wishes not to come back," Shenron explain.

"What?!" everyone cried.

"I'm sorry guys but it has to be this way," said a voice. Everyone lifted their heads.

"Dad?" Gohan asked.

"Listen, you guys," Goku said. "I don't think it's a good idea to wish me back. I think it would be best if I never came back, even though I'm always protecting the earth, it's my fault that it's always in constant danger."

"No, grandpa," Pan said desperately. "Don't leave everyone here because you're feeling guilty about everything that's happened, because it's not true! These things happen for different reasons!"

"Yeah, dad! Pan's right. We need you!" Gohan said trying to hold back his tears.

"Gohan," Goku said quietly. "I've taught you everything you need to know, I'm proud of you son, I know you'll be fine."

"Just because you taught me a few things, doesn't mean that I don't need you dad!" Gohan said no longer hiding his tears.

"Please, Grandpa," Pan whispered. " Please change your mind. Don't you want to watch your son grow up? Don't you want to see him start a family of his own?" Pan asked starting to cry herself, why was her grandfather doing this?

"I'm sorry," Goku said holding back his own tears, "But my mind is made up, I don't want there to be any more pain and suffering out there because of me."

Gohan bowed his head in sadness, his father was sacrificing himself again for the sake of the earth. It was truly noble of him and yet so sad.

"So, this is goodbye?" Gohan asked sadly.

"No, nothing like that." Goku said they could feel him smiling, "More like, I'll see you later. Tell your mother I love her, oh and Gohan… you're going make a great father someday. Goodbye everybody," and with that Goku was gone.

A few tears rolled down Pan's cheek, Trunks put his arm around her, "Hey, don't cry," Trunks told her soothingly. "He wouldn't want you to be sad."

Pan nodded as she wiped her tears away.

It was minute of silence before Shenron spoke up again, "You have one wish remaining , one wish, make it! It is time!" Shenron's voice boomed.

"Gosh what do you say guys? Can anyone think of a good wish?" Gohan asked.

"I can never think of a good wish when the dragon is here," said Mr. Popo.

"Me either," Tien said.

"I'm kinda at lost myself," Piccolo said.

Yamucya smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, "If we can't think of a good wish what about a bad one, I mean wouldn't it be cool if we were all filthy rich? Well guys?" Yamucya asked looking at everyone before laughing nervously.

Shenron was starting to get impatient, "I'll wait no longer do you have a wish or not!"

"Yes I do," Krillin spoke up, "I'd like you to turn androids Seventeen and Eighteen into human beings so they can live their lives in peace," Krillin said as everyone looked at him curiously.

"That wish cannot be granted, now, It is beyond my power to do so." Shenron said, Krillin had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Sorry guys I had to try," Krillin said.

"Hey look, no prob," Yamucya said, "The girl's ok I guess. But her boyfriend, I'd never wish that guy back. Would you guys?" Yamucya asked everyone.

"Sure," Piccolo answered, "Haven't we already tried? We wished for all of Cell victims back and he was one of them. Besides, what would Goku do if he were in our shoes?"

"Yeah you're right," Yamucya said turning back to Krillin, "Hey you got the floor bro," Yamucya told Krillin.

Krillin had a smile, "Great, I have one more wish, could you take the bombs out of the androids bodies? That shouldn't be too hard, right?" Krillin asked Shenron.

"Wow Krillin, you're on a roll today," Pan said laughing a little.

"I can!" Shenron said.

"Alright!" Krillin shouted happily.

The wish was granted and Shenron left as the dragon balls were scattered across the earth.

"That is too cool," Pan said as the dragon balls disappeared and sky became bright again.

"So what's the deal, Krillin?" Trunks asked him, "Why are you so bent on helping those two?"

Krillin got this embarrassing look on his face, "uh…well…I, I guess It's…I guess it's just that I like that girl guys," Krillin said sheepishly.

"Wow, Krillin you've got it bad," Gohan said snickering.

"Wait till you start having feeling for a girl," Krillin muttered, making Pan laugh and Gohan tint red. "Anyway, it was Dr. Gero that made her into an android, she hasn't done anything wrong," Krillin said.

"Yeah I guess you're right Krillin," Trunks said before a smirk crossed his face, "These androids are sure not like the one from our timeline," Trunks said as he wrapped his arm around Pan's shoulder.

"Hey I'm sorry about earlier, Yamucya," Krillin said, Yamucya had a confused look on his face so Krillin continued, "I didn't mean to hog the wish, you had one too."

Yamucya looked like he was about to explode with laughter, "Oh my gosh, you didn't know I just kidding about that?! Hey common you guys you didn't think I was gonna ask the dragon for money did you? Man give me a break!" Yamucya said laughing making everyone laugh.

"Hey," Tien said to Krillin, "You like the girl right, so what's the deal? why did you want to wish the guy back too?" Tien asked curiously.

Krillin flared his arms panicking before he calmed down, "Well I know it's strange, but I want her to be truly happy and those two make such a good couple, that I thought she'd be happier with him. Well that why," Krillin said with a sad smile.

"Dude you're hopeless," Yamucya said making everyone laugh.

"If that's what you humans call love, then you can count me out," Piccolo said.

"Umm, actually Krillin there's something you should know," Pan said but before she could finish though, Eighteen jumped from behind a pillar.

"Hey! Bonehead! Seventeen is my twin brother!" Eighteen shouted at Krillin.

"I'm sorry Krillin, but I tried to tell you," Pan said trying to hold back her laughter at how funny the situation was turning out to be.

"Oh man, I screwed this one up big time," Krillin said gulping.

"No this is excellent you dope, didn't you hear her? That guy's her twin brother!" Yamucya said cheerfully.

"I wouldn't celebrate if I were you!" Eighteen said angrily, "If you think you've won my heart because of that lousy wish, you're mistaken! I didn't ask for your help!" poor Krillin bowed his head in shame.

Eighteen turned to walk away but turned back to Krillin, "But… but it was really nice of you," Eighteen said her face and tone softening.

"It was?" Krillin asked slowly lifting his head, "You mean you're not mad at me?"

"Not really, no," Eighteen answered. Krillin got a hopeful look on his face.

"Well then, would you like to come over and join us?!" Krillin asked hoping she would say yes.

"No thanks," Eighteen said running off as she flew off the look-out.

"Awe man," said a very disappointed Krillin.

Pan walked over to Krillin and gave him a pat on the back, "Don't worry Krillin she likes you."

"You really thinks so Pan?!" Krillin asked.

Pan chuckled lightly, "Are you kidding, didn't you see the way she was looking at you? trust me Krillin, she likes you," Pan said.

Everybody decided it was time to go now so they said their goodbyes to one another as Yamucya, Tien, and Krillin left. Piccolo said he was going stay on the look-out with Dende so the three saiyan teens said their goodbyes to him and headed back to Capsules Corp where Bulma and Chichi where waiting for them.

Bulma and Chichi were pacing the floor they had turn into nervous wrecks when they couldn't see what was going on in the Cell Games anymore. They just hoped and prayed everyone was alright.

Trunks, Pan and Gohan came into the living room where they were attacked by Chichi and Bulma.

"My babies!" Chichi cried hugging Gohan and Pan tightly.

"Trunks!" Bulma cried tightly hugging Trunks as well.

It took ChiChi a few seconds to realize Goku wasn't there, "Where's your father?" Chichi asked Gohan.

Gohan got a sad look in his eyes, "I'm sorry mom, dad's gone he's not coming back." tears were forming in Chichi's eyes.

"NO! Goku!" Chichi started crying, "He can't be! NO! It's not possible!" Chichi collapse on the floor, sopping hard. "GOKU!"

Bulma ran over to Chichi and let her cry in her shoulder; Chichi was like a little sister to her and hurt to see her in pain.

Gohan and Pan explain what happened to Goku and why he didn't want to be wished back. "It's okay, mom," Gohan whispered, trying to sooth his mother. "Please don't cry. He wouldn't want you to be sad. He did this for us. He told me he loves you very much and that he had to do this."

Chichi calmed herself down a little bit as looked at her son, "Mom, you know he'll always be watching us," Gohan said. "He'll never abandon us. He's in heaven right now." Chichi wiped her tears away.

"You're right Gohan, when did my son become so grown up?" Chichi asked blowing her nose lightly.

Gohan smiled, "Since I found out I was a father," Gohan answered smiling at Pan.

Bulma spoke after a minute, "So what happened at the Cell Games after the cameras blew up?" Bulma asked.

Gohan, Pan and Trunks explain everything, Bulma was holding onto Trunks not wanting to let her son go. Bulma and Chichi finally cried themselves dry as everything finally became calm.

Bulma suggested that Chichi and Gohan stay at Capsule Corp so they didn't have to travel so far at night.

"I can't believe this!" Pan yelled later that night, she was in Trunks' room watching the news.

"What?" Trunks asked coming out of the bathroom jumping on the bed beside her.

"Mr. Satan got the credit for killing Cell! this is so unfair, dad and I destroyed Cell, not that baka!" Pan said huffing.

Trunks chuckled lightly as he playfully kissed Pan on the neck, "You wouldn't want the credit anyway, right? I mean with us having to go back to our own timeline," Trunks said, "Plus your dad wouldn't want all the fame."

"Yeah," Pan said smiling, "I guess you're right," Pan said as she kissed Trunks lightly. She was over joyed to have him back, she didn't want what happen at Cell Games to ever happen again.

"I still can't believe my dad tried to beat Cell because of me," Trunks said still amazed by what Pan told him when he got killed by Cell.

"Yeah it was pretty amazing, Vegeta's was first one to get the best shot in at Cell and I think he would've killed Cell if had ascended to super saiyan two," Pan said as she turned off the TV and got under the covers with Trunks.

"I'm really sorry for dying out there, Pan," Trunks said sighing.

"You ever do that again I'll kill you," Pan said lightly punching his arm.

"Wait, how can you kill me if I'm already dead?" Trunks asked teasingly.

Pan gave him cunning smirk, "I have my ways," Pan said as she rested her head on Trunks' chest and snuggled closer to him as he wrapped an arm around her tightly.

They laid there contently as they drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 25

*Chapter 25*

"Do you guys really have to go?!" Bulma asked Trunks and Pan a few days later, she had invited all the Z-Fighters to a barbeque to celebrate the defeat of Cell.

Trunks nodded smiling sadly at her, "We came back here to help fight the androids, and when Cell and the other enemies got in the way, we had to stay and help fight them too. Now that the androids are taken care of… somewhat, and Cell is defeated, we have to get back to our own timeline and take care of the androids there."

"Yeah," Pan agreed, "Only if Bulma and Granma don't kill us for taking so long to come back first."

"We're going to be in so much trouble," Trunks said snickering as he thought about it.

"You've got to at least stay for the next tournament," Gohan pleaded.

"When is it?" Pan asked him.

"It's next week," Gohan said. "It's being held by some rich dude out in the coast. All the stands and fighting arena are all twenty feet above sea water! Please say you'll stay for the tournament," Gohan begged.

Pan smiled, "How can I say no to my Chibi father," Pan said laughing.

"I guess we can stay another week," Trunks said shrugging.

"Cool! This is going to be interesting, I just hope I don't have to fight Gohan or Pan, Krillin said a bit nervous.

"Yeah you and me both," Yamucya said, "But I don't know whose worse, Trunk, Pan or Gohan. Trunks might be scarier because he's Vegeta's son," Yamucya said.

Trunks, Pan and Gohan, fell on the grass laughing, "You're such a coward, Yamucya," Pan said still laughing.

Yamucya laughed nervously, "You can't blame me Pan, you're three powerful saiyans probably with enough energy to blow up an entire solar system!"

Trunks, Pan and Gohan started laughing again.

"Well you don't have worry about me Yamucya cause I'm not entering," everyone looked at Pan in surprise.

"What?! But why?" Gohan asked.

"Because I want to relax and finally have a vacation from all the fighting we've been doing," Pan said.

"Awe! But this is for fun," Gohan complained.

"You're not going to get me to change my mind dad," Pan said stubbornly.

Krillin snickered, "All I got to say is, thank Dende," Krillin said making everyone laugh.

The week came quickly and it was time for the tournament. All the Z-Fighters except Vegeta were all at the tournament. True to her word, Pan wasn't fighting. She was in the audience with Chichi, Bulma and baby Trunks cheering the boys on.

This tournament was a lot more different from the other tournaments the Z-Fighters had ever been in. Fighters from four different galaxies joined in the tournament as well.

The ZTV camera crew that had been at the Cell Games were also there, luckily for Trunks, Gohan and Pan none of the ZTV people recognized them with their hair being their natural color instead of the super saiyan blonde.

Pan rolled her eyes when she saw Mr. Satan, the man who stole her and her father's title. It was declared that whoever won would fight Mr. Satan, 'The strongest man on earth.' *Yeah right,* Pan thought to herself, Trunks and Gohan could beat him in one punch. Even Yamucya could kick the loser to the curb.

"This is so boring! When's it going start already," Pan complained, she was sitting in the middle of Chichi and Bulma who was holding baby Trunks.

"I think it's starting now!" Bulma said happily.

"About time," ChiChi said.

The tournament was beginning. Two hundred fighters would enter in the first round which would start off with eight specially designed combat stages. On each stage were twenty-five contestants, they all had to fight each other free style. They were disqualified if they fainted, surrendered, or fell into the sea. The last one standing on each stage would move to the semifinals. Killing was not allowed of course and neither were weapons.

"Look it's Krillin!" Bulma said spotting the short bald man who was easily taking down some people on his stage.

"And Piccolo!" Pan said seeing the Namekian tossing all the people on his stage like they were rag dolls.

"It's My Gohan!" ChiChi said happily when she saw her son.

"Look there's Trunks!" Bulma said pointing to the highest stage; where Trunks had just flung all his opponents on Krillin's stage.

Krillin looked up at the saiyan teenager a little irritated as Trunks simply smiled back in response.

"Oh Poor Yamucya," Pan said feeling sympatric for the poor scared faced man, "He's seems to have lost his drive."

"Well this tournament must be really overwhelming," ChiChi told Pan.

"That's true," Bulma said as she had a big smile on her face, "Who could ever win against my Trunks."

"Well maybe my Gohan!" Chichi said.

"Trunks!"

"Gohan!"

"Trunks!" Bulma said standing up.

"Gohan!" Chichi said standing as well.

"I know how we can settle this," Bulma said looking at Pan, "Pan who do you think will win?"

Pan sighed deeply rubbing the bridge of her nose, "You can't make me choose between my father and my boyfriend, I say whoever wins, wins," Pan told them calming them down before their squabble turned into a fist fight.

Gohan and Trunks had both passed the first round; they were the first to finish so it would be a while before the second round would begin.

Pan passed the time by playing with baby Trunks. After a while Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, as well as several other people made it to the next round.

The first match was between Gohan and a man named Ludo. He was huge compared to Gohan. The saiyan hybrid knocked Ludo off of his feet making him bounce before he hit the water.

"Oh yeah! That's my boy!" ChiChi said happily.

The second match was Trunks vs. Tien.

"Hey Trunks, what do you say we give these people a real show," Tien said smirking at the teenager.

Trunks smirked back, "Sounds great to me."

Trunks and Tien moved with rapid speed, not a lot of people could see them; Pan didn't have any trouble keeping up with them though. She followed their every move like it was nothing while telling Chichi and Bulma what was happing so they wouldn't miss out.

Everyone was quite surprised at seeing the two males fighting in the air. Trunks kicked Tien sending him to the water, before he could fall into the water though; Tien caught himself as their fight continued.

Tien shot his Tri Beam at Trunks who easily dodged it. Tien them powered up to his maximum as Trunks did the same going super saiyan.

There were a few whispers about the blonde haired fighter, but not a lot as the fight with Trunks and Tien continued.

Tien shot a blast at Trunks who dodged it easily. He appeared behind Tien and hit him in the back hard as it sent the older man hurtling to the sea.

Trunks powered down as he landed on the stage.

"Hey Trunks, try not to hit so hard next time," Tien told him with a smile on his face. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

Trunks laughed "Sorry about that Tien, I was just having too much fun,"

"You saiyans," Tien said laughing as Trunks helped him up.

The third match began as Krillin and Piccolo stood ready.

Krillin charged at Piccolo but he got caught in Piccolo's cape and fell off the side. He had to catch himself and fly his way back up.

Piccolo grabbed Krillin by the back of his shirt, "I thought I came here for a fight not a circus act, this is a big waste of my time!" Piccolo said throwing poor Krillin up in the air making him land on the ground hard before the Namekian flew off.

There were four contestants remaining as everyone was moved to a dome like shape building in the middle of a volcano. There, they would fight with each other as well as Hercule Satan.

"Gohan! Kick their butts and show them no one messes with the Son's!" Chichi shouted to him.

"Trunks you can do it! Show um what the Briefs are made of!" Bulma cheered him on.

"Wow, Granma, Bulma, I think you're embarrassing them," Pan said seeing both Trunks and Gohan turning red.

"We're only doing what's in our job description," Chichi said jokingly.

"You'll find out someday why we parents find it so entertaining," Bulma told Pan with a wink as she held baby Trunks closely.

The four fighters drawled out rocks where they each went into different tunnels. The tunnels lead them to a certain place where they would first fight fighters from different galaxies. The first person to defeat their galaxy opponent had to take a left to get back to battle Island two, to land in the middle of the stage to be the winner, and then they would get to fight Hercule Satan.

The four fighters were off! Krillin landed on a planet that was covered with lava and melted rock, Gohan landed on a planet that looked like a giant baby's play room, as Trunks landed on a planet that was similar to the earth.

Krillin's opponent turned out to be an alien girl. The girl didn't waste any time hitting Krillin and sending him to the floor.

The other opponents went into the tunnels with the remaining Z-Fighters. The other opponents were being killed on the screen by a blue alien with orange hair.

Pan watched the screen tensely hoping the boys were okay.

Everyone in the audience started freaking out as Tien and Yamucya came running up.

Suddenly Trunks' image popped up on the screen. Pan's eyes were glued to the screen as she bit down her bottom lip. *Please don't let anything happen to him,*Pan pleaded.

Trunks was walking when suddenly a blast was shot from behind him, he dogged it easily. the alien, who did it still had his hand outstretched towards Trunks, he was sitting in a tree.

"Watch where you point that thing!" Trunks told the alien annoyed, "We may be fighting but this is still a tournament no killing allowed."

The alien went to attack Trunks, trying to punch him. Trunks knew something was up; this alien really looked like he wanted to kill him.

"Damn! What the hell are you?!" Trunks demanded as he dodged the alien's punches and kicks.

"Someone not to be messed with kid!" the alien told him grinning evilly.

The camera switched to Gohan who was dodging falling objects. He heard the sound of laughing and a small alien came out of nowhere and started blasting towards the young saiyan. Gohan quickly dodged the moves and the alien charged at Gohan.

The screen switched back to Trunks who was getting thrown into some buildings by his alien.

"Trunks!" Pan screamed. She had to figure out a way to get to him and fast before something bad happened to him.

"Surrender now boy!" the alien told Trunks as he pointed his sword at Trunks.

Trunks laid there on the ground and didn't say a word.

The alien growled, "Fine!" He said swinging his sword at Trunks.

In a flash, Trunks went super saiyan and caught the blade with his hand. He had a Vegeta smirk on his face, "I will never in a million years give up." Trunks broke the alien's sword in half and punched the alien right through his stomach making him fall to his knees.

"That's it," Trunks said still smirking. "Kneel to the Prince of Saiyans!" he said before blasting the alien away.

Before Trunks had time to even move someone came out of nowhere and kicked him knocking him out.

"I have to help him!" Pan yelled getting up from her seat.

"Panny no!" Chichi pleaded, "It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care!" Pan yelled, "I'm not going to lose him, not again, not ever!" she screamed going super saiyan as she blasted off into a tunnel.

"Don't worry Chichi; we'll go after her," Tien said before he and Yamucya flew off into the tunnel.

Gohan landed in the same planet that Trunks and Krillin were in.

"It's been so long…" said a voice startling Gohan. He looked up to see the alien who had killed the unknown contestants and the girl who knocked out Krillin earlier.

"…since I snapped somebodies neck," finished the voice as a huge blue alien walked out with long orange hair.

Soon Pan landed down beside Gohan, as Tien and Yamucya landed right beside her. Pan bent down waking Trunks up as the others talked to the aliens.

The huge blue alien's name was Bojack and the other aliens called him master and believe he would take over the whole galaxy. Tien and Yamucya fought Bojack's minions but they got their faces kicked in.

Gohan charged up to super saiyan and started fighting Bojack's minions as Pan woke Trunks up.

"It looks like your vacation's been ruined," Trunks told Pan jokingly.

"We have to help my dad," Pan told Trunks. Trunks and Pan landed in front of Gohan as he powered out of super saiyan.

"May I join in as well?" Piccolo asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Sure thing," Trunks said before he and Pan went super and attacked the aliens with Piccolo.

Piccolo started fighting with Bojack but was struggling. Trunks was fighting another male alien while Pan was fighting the female alien.

The small alien that Gohan was fighting with earlier started helping the other male alien out. He caught Trunks in an invisible shocking rope that forced Trunks out of super saiyan form.

The female alien sent Pan to the ground and started beating the crap out of her.

Trunks started growling loudly being caught in the rope he couldn't do anything to save his mate.

The other male alien snickered at Trunks before throwing his spear at saiyan male.

Someone threw Trunks his sword to him. The spear was knocked out of the way as Trunks used his sword to cut through the rope freeing himself before he buckled his sheathe onto his back.

Pan grabbed the female alien's hand before she could hit her again. A smirked crossed Pan's face as she blasted the female alien reducing her to ashes. She flew over to Trunks

"Vegeta!" Pan said when she noticed Vegeta behind Trunks. "It's about time you showed up."

"Well I'm here now, aren't I brat?! I wasn't about to let you guys have all the fun," Vegeta said before flying off to fight Bojack.

The male alien was pissed at Pan for killing the female alien; he started flying at Pan ready to kill her.

Before the male alien could even touch Pan though, Trunks grabbed the alien's fist kicking him through the stomach sending him in the air before Trunks blasted the alien to nothing.

"Now it's your turn," Trunks said turning to the little alien.

Just then, Mr. Satan's came in his car to the place where the Z- Fighters were fighting and crashed into the camera destroying it.

Trunks and Pan easily destroyed the little alien. Now it was just Bojack left. They tried the best they could but they were no match for Bojack, so it was up to Gohan who was currently being crushed by Bojack.

Goku somehow appeared as he punched Bojack in the jaw causing him to release Gohan. Goku caught his son as he woke up.

"D-dad?" Gohan asked in a state of shock.

"Release your power Gohan! Believe in yourself son, it's the only way to beat Bojack!" Goku told his son before leaving back to other world.

"I will dad!" Gohan said as he laid on the ground.

"W-was…was that Goku?" Bojack asked standing up in shock.

"I won't let you down dad!" Gohan said as he stood up and then he looked Bojack dead in the eye.

"I know your kind Bojack! You think you can just come in here and take over our planet! But there is one thing you're forgetting. I am Son Gohan! Son of Goku, protector of the Earth!" He yelled as he went Super Saiyan two for the first time since he fought Cell.

Gohan slowly walked over to Bojack, jumping up the alien sent a powerful blast at Gohan but it didn't faze the Demi-saiyan one bit.

Gohan punched Bojack in stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"That does it you little bastard!" Bojack said gathering up his energy in both of his hands. "It's time to die!"

"Burn in hell Bojack!" Gohan yelled. "Ka…me…Ha…me… HA!" Gohan screamed aiming his attack right at the alien killing him. Gohan smiled slightly after everything cleared knowing that Bojack was gone before he fell back exhausted.

Mr. Satan ended up getting all credit for the defeating Bojack and Gohan as well as Krillin, Yamucya, and Tien all ended up in the hospital while Pan and Trunks had minor injuries.

**Oh man, can't believe how close this story is coming to end. sniffles :,(**


	27. Chapter 26

**Okay I finished this chapter just now and thought I post it. it's a little shorter than previous chapters but I hope you like it.**

**Oh! and I don't own DBZ BTW if I did i'd be one rich girl! **

*Chapter 26*

"I'm gonna miss you and Trunks so much," Gohan told Pan. It had been a few days since the whole tournament with Bojack. They were sitting on the edge of the balcony of Capsule Corp looking at the stars. Everyone was staying the night because Trunks and Pan were leaving the next morning to go back to their own timeline.

"We'll miss you too dad," Pan said sighing, "But Trunks and I need to go back to our own timeline. We still have to take care of the androids and then there's waiting for Cell show his nasty face and rebuilding our world again. The androids have done so much damage."

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just being selfish, I've gotten so attach to you and Trunks, it's going to be hard to say goodbye," Gohan had a sad look in his eyes.

Pan had sad smile on her face, "It's not really goodbye dad, it's more like see you later. Trunks is already born in this timeline and if you wait a few years so will I… well that is if you still want me after what you've seen what I'm like," Pan joked.

Gohan laughed lightly, "I wouldn't trade you for anything Panda."

Pan leaned her head on Gohan's shoulder, "I don't regret a single thing that has happened in my life. Even though Trunks and I have both faced so many sorrows in our young lives, we still have each other and the people who love us the most," Pan said happily.

"Pan?" Gohan asked, "Could you tell me what your mother was like?" Pan lifted her head and looked at her teenage father.

"I don't remember much about her, she died when I was four," Pan said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Pan," Gohan said sympathetically, his poor Mirai daughter had lost so much in her short life.

"It's okay, the you in my time used to tell a little of what she was like, you said she was beautiful. That I look just like her except I have your eyes, that you knew she was the one the moment you met her, you said she was like an angel in the darkness," Pan said going back to when her father was still alive and used to tuck her in at night. Telling her wonderful stories, about her mother.

"She sounds like an amazing girl," Gohan said. "I hope I can find her."

Pan smiled, "Sure you will, it doesn't matter what timeline you're from, when two people are meant for each other, destiny will always bring them together."

Gohan smiled at his Mirai daughter, "Just like you and Trunks?"

Pan nodded. They sat there in silence before Gohan spoke up again, "I hope I'll be as brave you and Trunks are someday," Gohan said surprising Pan.

"But you already are dad; Trunks and I wouldn't be the way we are today if it wasn't for you. You're the one who taught us everything we know and it was you who taught us to be brave, even if it was the Mirai you, it's still you none the less. You took on Cell all by yourself before things got bad, you defeated Bojack all by yourself, you're braver then you think."

Gohan looked at Pan for a moment before smiling. "Thanks Pan," Gohan said enjoying the last moments he would have with his future daughter.

The next day came quickly, Trunks and Pan were wearing the same clothes they came to the past in. Trunks in his blue Capsule Corp jacket and black shirt and jeans and golden boots with black tips and Pan in her red Capsule Corp jacket and black tank top shirt and purple shorts and red high-tops with white tips.

Everyone had Black strips of cloth on their right arms, to signified that someone close had died. It was a way of paying their respects to Goku.

They had already said their goodbyes to Chichi and Bulma. The two women had cried their eyes out. They knew that Mirai Trunks and Pan didn't belong in their timeline but that wasn't going to stop then from missing the two dearly.

Trunks finished capsulizing all the souvenirs they were going to bring back for their mother/grandmother. Everyone had gathered outside to see Trunks and Pan off.

"I'm so proud of you guys," Bulma said, while giving them a hug. "We can't thank you two enough for what you've done for us. Everyone on Earth owes you their lives!" Bulma said holding back the tears that were coming back.

Trunks and Pan said their goodbyes to the Z-Fighters.  
"We're going to miss you guys," Krillin told them, "You'll always be a part of our group."

"Thanks Krillin, we'll miss you too," Pan said giving him a hug. Trunks shook hands with the all Z-Fighters while Pan hugged them all goodbye.

"Common Trunks, we need to say goodbye to Veggie too," Pan said grabbing Trunks' hand and making the Z-Fighters burst out laughing.

"What did you just call my father?" Trunks asked.

"Veggie," Pan said simply.

"Goodbye you guys," Yamucya said when the group finally calmed down after they were all done laughing. "You two be careful back in your time."

"We will," Trunks told him. "We're going to make things right once and for all," he told them before he and Pan said their final goodbyes to the Z-Fighters and walked over to Vegeta.

Trunks and Pan stopped in front of Vegeta who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

He looked at them, Pan let go of Trunks' hand and surprised Vegeta by hugging him. Vegeta recovered from his little shock before he slowly hugged her back.

"It was great meeting you Vegeta," she told him, "You take good care of Bulma and Baby Trunks."

"I'll do that Pan," Vegeta said smirking as they pulled apart. Vegeta looked over at his son "You take care of your woman, boy."

"I will," Trunks told him. Vegeta looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at Trunks again. "I'm proud of you son," he told Trunks, surprising the lavender haired saiyan.

"Thank you father," Trunks said as a smirk was crossing his face.

Vegeta had a slight smile on his face as he gave his son the two finger saiyan salute. Trunks smiled back at his father before saluting back.

They made their way over to where Chichi, Bulma and Gohan were standing.

Gohan hugged Pan tightly trying not to cry. Pan choked back her own tears as well, "I'll miss you so much Panda, I love you like you're my own," Gohan said the tears finally pouring down.

"I'll miss you too daddy and I love you too," Pan said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Gohan pulled himself together as walked up to Trunks, "You better take care of my daughter Trunks," Gohan said giving Trunks a man hug.

Trunks smirked, "You can count on it Gohan."

Pan hugged Chichi goodbye as Trunks hugged Bulma goodbye. They both flew up into their time machine.

With one last look at everyone and with sad smiles on their faces and a small wave they were off, back to future.

The future never looked so welcoming. The time machine had stopped and Trunks and Pan were back in their own time. It was still a wreck, but it was home.

Trunks and Pan jumped out of the time machine and ran inside what was left of Capsule Corp.

They headed down to the basement knowing they would find Bulma and Chichi in there.

"Hey you guys!" Trunks greeted happily getting the women's attentions.

"Trunks!/Pan!" Bulma and Chichi screamed before they attacked the kids in a big hug.

"Oh my Kami you two have grown," Bulma said surprised, "You guys look… older?"

"What took you guys so long?" Chichi asked.

"It's a very long story Granma," Pan said as Trunks nodded.

"Why don't we all head to the kitchen and we'll explain everything Trunks suggested.

They all headed to the kitchen, Bulma made tea for everyone.

"So would you mind telling us how you've grown so much in almost two months?" Bulma asked.

"Well we spent some time in this room where you could spend a year in there when only a day passes on the outside," Trunks explained.

"So we've been gone for only two months?" Pan asked. "It seems like it's been longer."

Chichi nodded.

"Ok, where should we begin," Trunks said. He and Pan told their mother and grandmother about the five extra androids including Gero himself. They told them about finding Cell and the hyperbolic time chamber. They told them about androids Thirteen, Fourteen, and Fifteen, Broly, Hatchiyack, They talked about the Cell Games and about Goku's noble sacrifice only for it to be in vain. They talked about Cell coming back and Killing Trunks, that was a tough part. Both women started crying and Bulma held onto her son for dear life. Pan didn't like talking about it at all so she quickly finished it with Vegeta attacking Cell and after that her and Gohan killing Cell. And then the tournament and Bojack.

"I can't believe it," Bulma said sniffing as she finally let go of Trunks and went to her seat again. "I could have lost you… I don't… I don't think I would've been able to live if I lost my only child."

"It's okay Mom," Trunks told her smiling and patting her hand to reassure her.

"I'm still alive."

"I still can't believe it though, Vegeta tried to avenge you," Bulma said sighing, "That arrogant man actually did something noble."

"He's changed a lot from the man that we first met almost two years ago," Pan said.

"So Goku died in the end anyway," Chichi said sadly, "But that sounds just Goku not wanting to be wished back."

"Yeah, he believed it was for the best," Trunks said.

Pan smiled as she and Trunks took out some capsules out of their pockets.

"We brought you guys some gifts from the past," Pan explained.

They opened the capsules, Trunks gave Bulma her gifts a locket, some old equipment that the Bulma of the other timeline let him have, and a pair of new shoes.

Pan gave Chichi her gifts, a dark blue dress, a sewing machine, and new cookware.

"Thank you Trunks I love these gifts," Bulma said giving her son a hug.

"Panny, I love it so much," Chichi said kissing her granddaughter on the cheek.

Everybody started to settle down when the announcement on the radio boomed in the kitchen

"This just in, the androids have struck again!" said the frightened reporter. "They're destroying what's left of East City!" Trunks and Pan stood up.

"You're not thinking about fighting them now are you?" ChiChi asked. "You two just got back!"

"I know granma," Pan said softly smiling. "But the longer we wait, the more people the androids are gonna hurt."

"Don't worry about us," Trunks reassured them. "We're going to put an end to the androids once and for all."

"We believe in you!" Bulma said confidently. "Get them and make them pay!"

"Go get them you two" ChiChi told them smiling.

Trunks and Pan nodded, smirking. They headed outside towards East City, taking to the skies.

**Okay so that'll be the last chapter till Wednesday, Thursday or Friday. **


	28. Chapter 27

*Chapter 27*

Trunks and Pan were nearing the sight where the androids were at. Both of them were super saiyans making them fly faster.

"Aright you take Seventeen and I'll take Eighteen," Trunks said.

Pan flashed her Son grin, "Sounds good to me."

"Sorry gramps," Pan and Trunks heard Seventeen say with a gun in his hand. He was going to shoot an old man. "But you shot first," Seventeen said as he bent down ready to pull the trigger.

But before Seventeen could make his move though; Trunks sent a blast at the android knocking the gun out of his hand. Seventeen moved back beside Eighteen before the blast could harm him.

"What the hell was that?" Eighteen asked. Trunks and Pan landed on the ground in front of the androids.

"Hey it's them," Seventeen said to Eighteen frowning. "You two have finally come out of hiding."

"It's over you two," Trunks told them.

"It stops right here, right now!" Pan said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh really?" Seventeen mocked her, "If anything stops, it's you bothersome pests," Seventeen said annoyed.

"You don't have to worry about it anymore," Pan told him. "This will be the last time you'll ever see us again. Because we're going to destroy you!"

"You want to bet girly?" Seventeen growled, "I killed your pathetic father! Now I'm going to kill you as well!" Seventeen said before sending a blast towards Pan. Pan easily dodged the blast disappearing before reappearing behind Seventeen surprising him and Eighteen.

Without another word, Pan lunged forward and landed a hard punch onto Seventeen's face. he went flying into a nearby building. Pan jumped in after him and mercilessly punched the android.

"How dare you bring my father into this! You're going to pay for killing him you bastard!" Pan growled.

Pan punched Seventeen once again, sending him flying through more buildings.

"Do you still think I don't stand a chance?" Pan asked. Seventeen staggered to his feet. He weakly threw a punch at the saiyan female, but she dodged it without effort and tripped him. Pan grabbed him by his shirt and whispered in his ear, "How does it feel to experience pain?"

"Please," Seventeen whimpered. "Have mercy."

Pan glared at him, "MERCY?!" she shouted. "After all the innocent lives you and that monster of a sister of yours have killed, you expect me to show you mercy! You fool! How do you think my father felt when you two ganged up on him in the rain? He had no way out, well now it you turn! I hope you enjoy it!" Pan said blasting android Seventeen, killing him.

Pan had smirk on her face as looked up to the sky, "That was for you, Daddy."

Trunks punched Eighteen in the face knocking her through a row of buildings.

"Damn you!" Eighteen yelled getting up from the pile of rocks. "You're dead you little punk!" She told Trunks.

Eighteen flew at Trunks, trying to kill the saiyan hybrid.

Trunks simply kicked Eighteen knocking her back before the android quickly got up. Eighteen tried to attack him again but Trunks easily move out of the way. Trunks punched Eighteen sending her flying. The android shot a blast at Trunks, but the saiyan male easily leaned over to the side as it passed him.

"I hate you!" Eighteen told Trunks as she stood up from the ground.

"You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me. That you're completely out matched. Well, imagine feeling that way all of the time, like the people of this planet do!" Trunks appeared in front of Eighteen and charged his blast, "This is for Gohan, you BITCH!"

Trunks landed on the ground just in time to see Pan kill Seventeen, Pan landed beside him as the smoke from both androids surrounded the area before it finally cleared up.

"I can't believe it!" Pan cheered. "Wait until Bulma and granma hear the news!" Pan said excitedly.

Trunks grabbed Pan by her hand as they took off back to Capsule Corp.

When they landed in the front yard, Trunks pulled Pan into a long kiss. Pan felt like she was on cloud nine, the androids were gone and they could all finally live their lives in peace. There was finally hope for the earth's future.

Trunks and Pan broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat. they turned see Bulma and Chichi standing outside of Capsule Corp. the two Demi-Saiyans were blush furiously finding their feet interesting.

"So that's why you two were in the past so long," Bulma chuckled as well Chichi.

"Should I be expecting great-grandchildren any time soon?" Chichi asked teasingly.

Both Pan and Trunks fell over anime style, "Granma!" Pan screeched.

"What? It's true, isn't it?" Chichi asked innocently.

"Granma, Trunks and I are only fifteen and nineteen, you're thinking way too far ahead," Pan said blushing.

"Anyway…" Bulma said, changing the subject to Pan and Trunks' relief. "So? How'd it go?" Bulma asked eagerly.

"They're gone." Pan said. There was a bit of silence, followed by squealing from a very happy Bulma and Chichi.

"Kami!" Bulma shouted for joy. "They're really dead?!"

"I can't believe it!" Chichi was crying tears of joy. "My grand-baby defeated the androids!" Chichi said before smiling, "I still want to know though, if anything interesting happened between you two while you two were in the past," Chichi said, grinning from ear to ear.

"All we ever did was just kissing," Trunks said blushing.

"Yeah right," Bulma teased.

"Common you two," Chichi said, "We're going to celebrate with a big dinner and desert!" Chichi said as they all headed into Capsule Corp. Things were finally getting back to normal. But there was still one monster that needed to be dealt with, Cell was still out there and the Earth was not going to be in complete peace till he was gone for good.

The weeks had passed, the word had gotten out rather quickly about that androids were defeated. The Earth was coming back together, Trunks and Pan were surprised at how many survivors they had found then they had anticipated.

The people were very grateful to Trunks and Pan for saving their lives and finally defeating the monsters that had been threating their lives for more than twenty years. Trunks, Pan, Bulma, and Chichi helped as many people as they could. For years Bulma had stored capsule food baskets, capsule houses with all the furnishing and little more supplies for the people to start their new lives.

The word spread and people flocked to Capsule Corp for the supplies, it brought smiles to the Demi-Saiyans faces to see the happy faces of children and their parents. They were glad that they could help, to finally bring hope to their world again.

The people were so grateful that they wanted to name Trunks and Pan's home city after them, but the saiyan teenagers wouldn't hear of it, so they decided to call the city New Beginnings. That's what everyone had been given, a new beginning.

another week had passed and there were news reports of people strangely disappearing, leaving nothing left but their clothes.

Trunks and Pan knew all too well Cell was behind it. They decided to stage a fake trip back to the past knowing he would take the bait.

They got Chichi and Bulma to go along with it. They were all outside saying their fake goodbyes.

"Do you two really have to go back?" Chichi asked playing the part.

"Yes granma but we'll be back, so don't worry," Pan answered.

"It's the only way to save the past from becoming like our world," Trunks said.

"Well you're right, goodbye you two. Don't stay gone too long," Bulma said. smiling.

"Hey no way you know we'd miss you and Chichi too much, mom," Trunks said before he and Pan felt an all too familiar ki behind them.

*Trunks!* Pan told him telepathically.

*I know, keep cool so he doesn't suspect that we know he's here.*

"Um, mom, Chichi do you mind going back inside now?" Trunks asked.

"What, inside but why?" Chichi asked before a teasing look crossed her face, "Oh I see, you two want do some smooching and you don't want us to see," Chichi and Bulma started giggling before they saw the serious look on Trunks and Pan's faces so they knew Cell decided show up.

They both ran inside the house, to let Trunks and Pan deal with him.

"Come on out Cell! we know you're here," Trunks told him.

Pan and Trunks both turned to face their enemy.

"You're so lame, sneaking around like the boogie man, what's your plan, Cell to kill us and take our time machine to the past?" Pan said shocking Cell that they knew who he was and his whole plan.

"You're having trouble finding the androids hah? I bet you just long to absorb them," Trunks added.

"What?! How do you two know all this?" Cell asked.

"We read your palm big guy," Trunks joked, "You have short lifeline," he finished.

Cell walked closer to the saiyan teenagers growling a little, "So you joker hah? Well I don't like you're jokes! I subscribe to a different kind of amusement then you earthlings."

Bulma and Chichi were watching everything from inside at the window.

"The kids weren't kidding when they said that that Cell guy is one ugly creep," Bulma told Chichi.

"Yeah but your son and my grandbaby are going put an end him for good," Chichi said smiling.

Back outside, "Yeah we know how you get your kicks Cell, but it's not going to happen anymore and we're going to see to that!" Pan told him, she still hated him for killing Trunks even though it wasn't this timeline Cell but it may as well could be but she was going make sure he never laid a finger on Trunks.

"You two have gone back already, yes you learned about me in the past," Cell stated.

"That's right, Cell. but there wasn't really much to learn, you need to absorb a couple of androids, well not in this time. We already made sure of that!" Trunks told the shocked Cell.

"You did! No way that's impossible!" Cell said before he calmed down, "Wait I see, you two are bluffing aren't you? You're data's make that clear. That right, Trunks Briefs and Son Pan, I know all about you two, more than you know about me. You fools, how dare you! you're a couple of peons compared to me! The dada show you're no match for the androids and you're two are certainly no match for me!"

"Data smata," Pan said smirking, "You're data's outdated Cell, because Trunks and I both destroyed the androids."

Cell stared at them in disbelief, "I knew it, I have been searching this whole time, but I knew it!" Cell started growling.

"You idiots! They were going to make me perfect!" Cell yelled.

Trunks smirked, "Awe too bad, so sad, do I really look like I care? Oh here let me play you the world's smallest violin," Trunks said rubbing his thumb and index finger like he was playing a violin witch made Pan laugh hard.

"You brats, I'll kill you!" Cell growled.

Trunks and Pan both looked at him smirking, "You'll have to catch us first," Pan said as she and Trunks blast off with Cell chasing them. Trunks and Pan wanted to go some place where people wouldn't get hurt before they took down Cell for good.

They all landed in the outskirts a couple of miles away from the city.

"I'll kill you two and take your time machine! I will reach my perfect form one way or another," Cell said angrily.

"Yeah, we'll just see about that," Trunks said before he and Pan super saiyan and attack Cell.

The monster was no match for them, "You're never going to hurt anymore people," Trunks said as he and Pan used their special moves, Trunks used the Burning Attack and Pan used the Fire Starter Attack instantly killing him.

They let out a sigh of relief, Pan smiled as she wrapped her arm around Trunks' waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Finally their world was going to be in peace.


	29. Chapter 28

**I finally made a prologue for this story. It Gohan and Videl's back story so if you want to read it enjoy.**

**I still do not own DBZ**

*Chapter 28*

Three years had passed since Trunks and Pan had defeated the androids and Cell. And things were coming along nicely. It was slowly but surely, but earth was coming back together, vegetation was starting to grow again, buildings, schools, and hospitals were being rebuilt.

Trunks was now twenty-two and Pan was eighteen, and they were happier than ever, they would volunteer in soup kitchens, orphanages, and food banks. They wanted to help the people as much as they could.

They would still train, because it was just too much in their blood and in case if a new foe would show up. With Pan's help, Trunks had accomplished becoming a super saiyan two.

They were currently in the outskirts finishing up there training.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" Trunks asked Pan smiling.

"You tell me almost every day," Pan giggled combing Trunks' long locks away from his face and kissed him lovingly.

Trunks grabbed hold of Pan and carried her in his arms surprising the saiyan female.

"Trunks? Where are we going?" Pan asked confused.

"Well can't a girl's boyfriend be romantic once in a while?" Trunks asked defensively, "You're just going to have to wait and see my love," Trunks said smirking.

They soon landed on a beautiful beach island, "Trunks it's so beautiful," Pan said still in Trunks' arms.

"I thought you'd like it," Trunks said as he put Pan down. He took a capsule out of his pocket and threw it on the ground. Inside was picnic basket and a blanket. He threw another capsule and out popped a couple of beach towels and swimsuits.

"I thought we could use a day at the beach," Trunks told her smiling.

Pan jumped into Trunks' arms, wrapped her leg around his waist and planted a kiss on his cheek, "You're the best boyfriend ever!" Pan said kissing him again.

Trunks laughed, "Well, after three years of dating, I should hope so."

They quickly got into their swimsuits, and jumped into the water. They both swam to the bottom and collected a few sea shells for Chichi, she always loved sea shells.

"You look very nice in your bikini," Trunks said after they had surfaced.

"Thanks," Pan said blushing, after three years of dating, she still blush on occasion by Trunks' comments. "You're not too shabby yourself."

After the swim Trunks set up the picnic, being part saiyans, it was a pretty big picnic.

"Pan, I'm madly in love with you, you mean more to me than anything and I want spend the rest of my life making you happy," Trunks took a little box from behind his back, "Son Pan, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive.

Pan held her breath as Trunks opened the little box, revealing the most beautiful ring Pan had ever seen. She looked into Trunks' eyes; she saw a look of love and anticipation.

Pan had tears of joy in her eyes as she jumped into Trunks arms. They fell in the sand laughing, "Yes Trunks Briefs, it's always been yes," Pan said before kissing him passionately.

They broke apart as Pan rested her forehead on Trunks' "You're my one true love, I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you," Pan told him looking into his eyes.

"I love you so much, Pan," Trunks said as placed the ring on her ring finger, "How dose Pan Son Briefs sound?"

"It sounds wonderful," Pan said smiling, "Just don't tell Bulma and granma about this right away," Pan told her fiancé.

"You're right, if we tell them now, they'll want to plan everything and they'll pick dates and go on and on about grandkids and great-grandkids."

"My point exactly," Pan said as she pulled Trunks down with her on the picnic blanket.

They laid there in silence before Trunks notice the tears in Pan's eyes; there was a sad look in her eyes.

"Pan, baby, what's wrong?" Trunks asked concerned.

It was a minute before Pan spoke, "It's just I always dreamed that my dad would walk me down the aisle and give me away," Pan said sobbing, it had been nine years since her father's death and it still hurt.

Trunks wrapped his arm protectively around Pan waist, "We've never really talked about him since our trip back from the past," Trunks said as he turned her to face him. "Do you want to talk now?" he asked.

Pan looked into Trunks' eyes and saw the same pain and sadness she was feeling, yet there was hope and new beginnings in his eyes as well. Pan smiled as she laid her head on Trunks' chest.

"Do you remember when Papa and I came over to your house for dinner? And Bulma made us all big bowls of rice," Pan said laughing at the memory.

"Yeah, he had the bowl in his hands and yell 'Chew attack!' and started eating the all the rice before we could even take one bite of our own rice," Trunks burst out laughing.

They talk about all the good times they had with Gohan, having a laugh or two as they did.

"I know he's always been watching over us and he's very proud of you Pan," Trunks said leaning in to kiss his fiancé. "Who knows, he could be watching over us right now."

Pan giggled, "Well I hope not, because I want to do something with you that requires privacy."

Trunks looked at her surprised, "Wow, I thought we were going to wait till we were married before we did that," Trunks said blushing.

Pan blushed as well before she hit Trunks' arm, "I meant kissing, you baka!" Pan told him.

Trunks laughed as he pulled the blanket over them in case of watchful eyes and had a long make out session with his beautiful fiancé.

A month had passed since Trunks' proposal to Pan; Bulma and Chichi had somehow find out about the engagement and started planning like crazy. Trunks and Pan were finally getting married! This made the two older women very happy as they talked about wedding dates and grandkids to Trunks and Pan's horrors.

"How the heck did they find out?" Pan asked desperately.

"Who knows," Trunks groaned knowing his mother and Chichi had their ways.

"Trunks please spar with me," Pan pleaded, "Their driving me crazy; I need to relieve some stress."

Trunks was more than happy to spar with Pan. They made their way to the backyard and got into fighting stances.

"Ready to go?" Trunks asked.

Pan nodded. "Whenever you are."

Trunks smiled and leapt up into the air as Pan followed suit.

*Have I ever told you how hot you look when you fight?* Pan asked Trunks telepathically while she was dodging his punches and kicks.

Trunks smirked, *If you think that's going to distracted me Pan, you got another thing coming,* Trunks told her.

Pan thought of something she knew would distracted him, *Trunks… I'm PREGNANT!* that defiantly stopped Trunks in his tracks. Pan took the opportunity to elbow Trunks in the back making him crash hard to the ground.

She landed beside him laughing, "Oh my god, Pan! Why are you letting me fight you when you're pregnant!?" Trunks yelled at the top of his lungs.

Bulma and Chichi heard the noise outside and came running.

They saw Trunks looking like a nervous wreck, while Pan looked at him like he was stupid.

"Trunks you idiot, we haven't done anything like that yet. Of course I'm not pregnant."

Trunks had a shocked look on his face before he started laughing, "Only you would come up with something like that to beat me, you cheater," Trunks said still laughing.

"Well you're the one who fell for it," Pan said teasingly.

"Ok what's going on here you two?" Bulma asked not wanting her and Chichi to be in the dark.

"Well mom, your lovely future daughter-in-law cheated me in sparing by tell in she was pregnant," Trunks said smirking.

"It's not cheating, it trying all you can to win," Pan said grinning the Son grin.

Bulma and Chichi stared at each other before they started rolling on the grass laughing.

Suddenly Trunks and Pan felt a two strange ki's.

"Trunks? Pan? What's wrong?" Chichi asked seeing the stern look on their faces.

"I sense a powerful ki approaching," Trunks said.

"I don't know how, but it feels familiar," Pan said confused.

"It's in the outskirts outside the city, we should tack it down and see if it's a friend or foe," Trunks suggested as Pan nodded.

Pan looked at the older women, "Granma, Bulma stay inside the house, Trunks and I are going to check it out."

"Please be careful you two," Bulma said with a look of worry that Chichi had as well.

"Don't worry about us mom, we're Trunks and Pan after all," Trunks said smiling at his mother.

They both shot into the sky to face who knew what; hopefully for their sakes this person was friendly.

A man and an alien came out of their space pods and started looking around.

"There are two power levels approaching us." The man said.

"Is it them?" the alien asked worriedly.

"No, these two seem friendly, let's wait here and see if they will help us." The man said as he felt Trunks and Pan getting closer.

Trunks and Pan were fast approaching those ki signatures, when they came into a close enough view they saw two space pods.

They landed just a couple of feet away from a man and a strange looking little alien. The man was short with stern features almost like Trunks and Vegeta, what surprised Trunks and Pan the most was the brown furry tale the man had swinging.

"Th-that, tale!" Pan said surprised beyond belief.

"But it can't be, we're the only saiyan left," Trunks said. This caught the man's attention who been staring at Trunks and Pan, using some sort of contraption over his left eye. The green glass was giving some sort of information.

"Did you just say you are saiyans?" The man asked finally speaking.

Trunks' eyes narrowed keeping on his guard, he didn't know if the man was friendly or not.

"Yes," Pan spoke up. "We are the defenders of this planet, and if you have come to do harm we will have no hesitation in fighting you!" Pan said ready to get into a fighting stance.

The man stared at them again, looking first into their eyes, then at their hair, and moving down to their bodies. Finally, he sniffed the air, his lips pressed tight in thought. "You smell like Saiyans," The man said, "But you lack certain characteristics."

"We're half saiyan!" Trunks told him, "Now answer our question are you a friend or foe?!"

The man approach Trunks and Pan, "I have come to do no harm; I have come to seek help. If you are saiyans then you most know my brother prince Vegeta, he is the one I am looking for," The man said shocking Trunks and Pan to where their eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"My father has a brother?!" Trunks asked amazed.

The man was the next to be surprised, "Your Vegeta's son?" the saiyan asked, "Where is my brother? How is he?" he asked.

Trunks frown, looking at the ground. He didn't want to tell someone that their brother was dead, but it seemed he had to.

"I'm sorry, my father died, over twenty years ago, when I was just a baby," Trunks said sadly.

"Oh," the man sighed, looking to his feet, there was a moment of silence before the saiyan spoke again.

"I should introduce myself; my name is Tarble, Vegeta's younger brother. And this is my wife Gure," Tarble said as a the little alien walk over to him.

**(A/N: If you ever watched Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return! Then you know who Tarble and Gure are, if not then watch it on YouTube)**

Trunks and Pan were surprised that the little alien was Tarble's wife. She was definitely different, she was shorter than Tarble, and her bald head didn't even come up to his waist. She wore a little purple dress; her thin arms appeared to be pink, decorated with evenly spaced black lines. Her small black eyes stared at the two younger saiyans, smiling.

"My name is Trunks," Trunks introduced himself, "And this is my mate, Pan."

"It is and horror to meet you dear nephew and niece," Tarble said with a smile.

"You said earlier before that you are in need of help?" Pan asked.

"Oh yes, we are in great need of help, a horrible destructive brother duo named Abo and Cado have destroyed our planet, I have proved no match for them, they are now seeking to destroy me and my wife. will you please us?" Tarble pleaded.

"Just how strong our these bothers?" Pan asked.

"They are powerful as powerful as Freezia was," Tarble said.

Trunks and Pan stared at each other before they shared a smirk, "Freezia hah? then it should be no problem to defeat these brothers for you," Trunks said smirking.

"Can you really defeat them?" Tarble asked clicking his scouter, "Your strong but it doesn't seem like you two have enough combat strength."

"Don't believe you're scouter, uncle. Combat strength can easily change," Trunks told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Here, we'll show you," Pan told him.

Trunks and Pan both powered up to super saiyan, "I-I don't believe it, you're super saiyans," Tarble said amazed.

"Yep, but we can go further than this," Trunks said smirking.

"What?"

They both powered up further to super saiyan two, Gure held tight to Tarble's leg to keep from getting blown away. Tarble's scouter was reading like crazy before it blew up.

"That is amazing! You two are more than powerful enough to defeat the brothers, please help us! They have followed us here!"

"Don't worry we'll take care of them for you," Pan told him smiling.

Just then two space pods crashed near where the saiyan and Gure where standing. Coming out of two pods were two aliens. One was blue with a pointed horn; the other was red with two pointed horns.

"You caused us trouble, Tarble" said the blue one.

"You've come to seek help from these weaklings? How pathetic," the red one spat.

Trunks and Pan just smirked at the two alien brothers, they were a joke. They had fought far stronger opponents back in the past.

"It's you two who are pathetic, we killed Freezia, and we can kill you just as easily," Trunks told them.

"So you killed lord Freezia?" the blue one asked, "Well then we'll enjoy killing you and avenging lord Freezia."

"Please," Pan said rolling her eyes. "We took down enemies stronger than you two creeps. You're nothing more than a couple of paper tiger."

The brothers were getting irritated, "You regret those word, you little bitch!" the brothers merged and became one big ugly purple alien.

"Oh no it's the Abo Cado," Tarble said holding his wife protectively; "They merged into that creator and destroyed my planet!" Tarble looked horrified.

"You and Gure go somewhere safe," Trunks told Tarble, "Pan and I will take care of this creep."

Tarble did as Trunks told him, he picked up Gure and ran somewhere safe but not far enough to where they couldn't see the battle.

"Wahaha no Ha Attack!" Abo Cado threw his attack.

The saiyans easily dodged it and phased out and appeared behind Abo Cado. They both elbowed him in the back, Trunks then grabbed him by his arm threw him in the air. Pan went super and gathered up her energy.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HAA!" Pan threw her Kamehameha Wave right at the monster. Trunks went super as well then used the finishing move as he waved his hands in different directions.

"Burning Attack!" he sent his blast at Abo Cado killing him.

It was silent for a minute before the young saiyans heard the cheers of Tarble and Gure, "You've done it! We are forever in your graduate, nephew and niece," Tarble said happily.

"Please, just call us Trunks and Pan, besides what are families for if we can't help each other once in a while," Trunks told his uncle with a smile.

Trunks offered Tarble and his wife to stay at Capsule Corp with them, since had nowhere else to go. They gratefully accepted the offer.

They all headed back to Capsule Corp where Bulma and Chichi in for a surprise.

**Okay everybody I've been working on a sequel and it will be out the same day I post chapter 29 so if you want to read it it's going to be called Destiny's Blessings and you can find it on my profile as you already know. :)**


	30. Chapter 29

**Okay everybody this is the last chapter. Please give me a review at the end.**

**I'd like to thank all my faithful readers who have been favorite, reviewing, and following your support has kept me going :)**

*Chapter 29*

"YOU'RE VEGETA'S BROTHER?!" Bulma had screeched after Trunks had explained who Tarble and his wife were.

Bulma's yelling caused Trunks, Pan and Tarble to both flinch, their sensitive ears ringing.

"Omigod! I can't believe this. Vegeta never told me he had a brother, come to think of it he's never told me anything about his family," Bulma said pouting.

Tarble sheepishly smiled at his new found sister-in-law, "My brother never really liked talking about his past; also I think he was ashamed of me because I was never really much of a fighter. Saiyans who didn't like or couldn't fight were either killed or banished. I was lucky enough to be sent away before planet Vegeta was destroyed by Freezia."

Bulma nodded understanding, "You and Gure are more than welcomed to stay with us, Tarble," Bulma said.

"That is very kind of you princess Bulma," Tarble said gratefully.

"Princess Bulma?" Bulma asked curiously.

"You were married to my brother, so there for you are a princess dear sister," Tarble explained.

"Oh, well we're family so no need for titles. You can just call me Bulma."

Months had passed and Tarble and Gure were taking a real liking to earth, Trunks and Pan helped Tarble with his fighting skills even helping him accomplish super saiyan.

Gure, Bulma and Chichi were getting along nicely too, Gure was an excellent cook and Chichi was glad to have the help, having to feed three saiyans after all.

Bulma and Chichi were still making wedding plans, now they had Gure to help them.

Pan finally convinced them to plan a small wedding with just the family. They were to be married one year after Trunks proposed.

"Uncle Tarble? Pan asked Tarble one night after all the planning was settled.

"Niece," Tarble said smiling at her as she sat down beside him. "How are you?"

Pan smiled, "I'm fine; I just can't wait to finally be married."

Tarble chuckled lightly, "I would say my nephew has picked himself a fine mate and I am proud to call you my niece."

Pan smiled at him slightly "Tarble, I was wondering." Pan said, "Well the thing is… A father is supposed to walk the bride down the aisle, but my father isn't here. So I was wondering if you would."

Tarble smiled "I would be horror to, Pan."

"Thank you Tarble, I'm glad to call you my uncle," Pan said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

The day of Trunks and Pan's wedding approached quickly, Pan was in her dressing room with her grandmother, Bulma, and Gure. She was wearing a strapless cream colored wedding dress that belonged to Bulma. She had her hair in an up do bun with a couple of strands of hair at both sides of her face curled nicely with a long vale.

In his dressing room, Trunks was with Tarble, they were adjusting their bow-ties.

"You look nervous nephew," Tarble said.

"I guess I am, I just hope I'll be a good husband for Pan."

Tarble nodded understanding, "I felt the same way before I married Gure, on our wedding day I was a nervous wreck," Tarble chuckled, "But when I saw her walk down the aisle and looked into her beautiful eyes, I knew I would never love another woman and I would do anything to protect her even if meant my own life. I love her more than on the day I married her."

Trunks smiled at his uncle, he and Gure were a strange couple but love was love.

He thought back to when he had promised Gohan that he would always take care of Pan, he never thought at the time he would fall in love with her and marry her, but here he was. He felt like the luckiest man alive.

Pan smoothed out her dress, she was a bundle of nerves, she and Tarble were standing just outside the aisle doors waiting for the music to start. She and Trunks were getting married in a small church with just their families as witnesses.

"You look beautiful, niece," Tarble said linking arms with her.

"Thank you uncle Tarble," Pan said.

The music started and they slowly walked down the aisle, she saw the beautiful smiles on her grandmother, Bulma, Gure's faces, Trunks standing with the minister at the front of the alter. His smile melted her nervousness away.

Trunks smiled when he saw the joyful gleam in Pan dark eyes, he thought back to the day he had first met Pan, when they were thirteen and nine, now ten years later he was finally making her his wife.

Pan and Tarble made their way to the alter. Tarble broke apart from Pan and went to go sit with women as the minister began reading the opening statements.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today witness the union of Trunks Briefs and Son Pan."

Chichi's and Bulma's happy sniffles were heard across the little church, the ceremony seemed pass in a blur.

"Do you, Trunks Briefs take this woman, to be your lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?"

Trunks looked into Pan's eyes, "I do."

"And do you, Son Pan take this man, to be lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?"

Pan smiled as tears of joy were forming in her eyes, "And ever after," Trunks had a crooked smile; nothing in the universe would tear them apart from one another.

The rings were exchanged, and with a smile the minster said, "You may kiss the bride."

Trunks took Pan into his arms and kissed her softly. Bulma and Chichi couldn't stop crying, their baby/grandbaby were grown up and married. They couldn't be happier, now all they had to wait for was grandchildren/great grandchildren.

Tarble handed Gure a tissue, she was crying a little too. Trunks and Pan were ambushed by Bulma and Chichi with hugs and kisses. Trunks took Pan's hand and led her to the doors outside.

"You two have fun on your honeymoon," Bulma said smirking making the two saiyans brush with embarrassment.

Trunks took Pan in his arms and flew off to the private island for their one week honeymoon.

"This the happiest day of my life," Pan exclaimed.

Trunks buried his face in Pan's hair smelling in her scent, "It's only just the beginning, Mrs. Briefs," Trunks whispered in her ear.

Pan gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I love the sound of that, Mrs. Briefs, Pan Son Briefs."

They soon made it to the island, Trunks uncapsulized a capsule house with all the furnishings. He insisted on carrying Pan over the threshold of the house. He carried her upstairs to their bed room and placed her down. The room was spacious with a queen size bed, a love seat, a desk and a balcony. They uncapsulized their things and went to the balcony.

There were lush beautiful palm trees, the white sands and the beautiful blue ocean.

"It's so beautiful," Pan whispered, she was so over joyed, she could've cried.

Trunks came up behind Pan and wrapped his arms around her kissing her on the neck, "You're beautifier," he whispered.

Pan turned around to face Trunks and kissed him lightly. "I'm going to go get changed." She walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, she changed into her underwear and one of Trunks' Capsule Corp T-shirt's. It was big on her though, it went down to her thighs.

She opened the door to see Trunks sitting on the bed, looking a little nervous. Pan crawled on the bed up next to him. Trunks liked the way Pan looked in his T-shirt. He gently laid her down as he looked into her never ending pools of onix eyes.

"I'm a little nervous, Pan," Trunks told her truthfully.

Pan was nervous too. It was going to be first time for the both of them.

Pan placed her hand on Trunks' cheek, "So am I," she whispered. Then she remembered when they had bonded themselves together. They had no idea what they were doing, it was all saiyan instincts. Pan decided to let her saiyan side take over, they got into a deep passionate kiss before they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Trunks asked Pan.

"I trust you with my life," she replied. "I love you, my husband."

"I love you too, my wife." Trunks kissed her again as his hands moved down to her hips. The night was going to be long and romantic for the newlyweds.

(The currant timeline: four years after the Cell Games)

Many things had happened since the defeat of Cell, Chichi was blessed with the birth of her second son, Goten, who was the spitting image of his father. With the new baby she didn't have time to study with Gohan, so she enrolled him at orange star high school in Satan City. There he met the love of his life Videl Satan. Gohan never thought in a million years he would fall in love with the daughter of Hercule Satan, but that's how it happened.

Now, Chichi, holding her three year old son, Bulma and Vegeta with their four year old son and one year daughter, Krillin and Eighteen with their two year old daughter and Hercule, were all waiting in the waiting room of Satan City hospital.

"When is my grandbaby coming?" Chichi said a little anxious, they had all been waiting for hours.

Hercule couldn't stop pacing around, he knew his daughter was a tough girl but that didn't stop him from worrying about his daughter and new grandchild.

"Mommy, I'm tired. I want to go home!" complained four year old Trunks.

"Trunks we have to wait first, if you're really that tired, then take a nap on your daddy's lap," Bulma told Trunks. Vegeta gave Bulma annoyed look but let his son nap on him.

Suddenly Gohan came running into the waiting room with the biggest smile on his face.

"She's here!" he told everyone.

"Ah!" Chichi and Bulma screamed waking up the kids.

"What are we waiting for take us to them," Chichi told her twenty year old son.

Gohan chuckled, "Okay, okay, common then."

They all walked into the room to see Videl holding her baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"How are you feeling honey?" Chichi asked Videl.

"I'm fine but tired," Videl said but smiling none the less. Gohan sat on the edge of her bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of his wife's head.

"What should we name her Gohan?" Videl asked.

Gohan had big smile on his face, "Pan."

"That's a beautiful name, Gohan. How'd you come up with that?" She asked.

"From a friend of mine," he told her thinking of Mirai Pan.

Gohan couldn't have been more happier with how his life had turned out. To be surround by all his loved ones, it would have been absolutely perfect if his father was there, but he knew Goku would always be there in spirit. His laughed to himself, thinking if his father were there, he would be cowering at the corner thinking the doctors were going to give him a shot.

Chichi was the first to hold Pan, "Mommy she's tiny," Goten said looking at his niece with curiosity.

"Of course she's tiny, Goten sweetie, she's a baby," Chichi chuckled.

Bulma was the next to hold Pan, she had always viewed Mirai Pan like a daughter Pan could be like a second daughter to her now. With a little force from Bulma, Vegeta even held Pan. A small smile spread across his face when Pan started sucking on her thumb. He gave Pan to Krillin and Krillin gave her to Eighteen and Eighteen finally gave her to Mr. Satan, he absolutely loved his granddaughter she looked so much like Videl and yet so much like his son-in-law.

After a while Pan was brought back to Gohan, a smile crossed his face when he walked over to where Trunks was sitting, "Trunks?" Gohan asked bending down to his eye level, "Would you like to hold Pan?"

Trunks looked up at his mother, and she gave him an encouraging nod. He looked back at Gohan who was still smiling and holding Pan out for him to hold, "Okay," Trunks said smiling.

Gohan gently placed Pan in Trunks' arms and walked back over to Videl's bed side. As soon as Pan was placed in Trunks' arms, she opened her eyes. Her onix eyes looking into Trunks' crystal blue ones. She smiled widely which made Trunks smile as well. He held her close in his arms and rocked her a little making her giggle.

"Hi Pan, I'm Trunks, are you going be my new best friend?" Gohan could see Trunks' eyes light up and a big smile on his face as he kept talking to Pan, it didn't really matter what timeline they were in. Trunks and Pan were always meant for each other. *Pan, Trunks, I hope you're happy in your timeline, I wish nothing but the best for you two.*

(Mirai Timeline)

Tarble was pacing nervously around the waiting room at New Beginnings hospital. It had been two years since Trunks and Pan had been married and now they were waiting for the arrival of their first child.

"Tarble, will you please stop pacing!" Gure ordered, "You're going to run a hole in the carpet, not to mention you're making us more nervous than we already are," Gure said. She, Tarble, Chichi and Bulma were all waiting for what seemed like forever.

"I'm sorry dear," Tarble said sitting back down beside them, "It's just…"

"She fine," Chichi said sternly, "She my son's daughter after all, she's a saiyan and a little baby isn't going to hurt her."

"You're right, Chichi," Tarble sighed, "It Doesn't stop an uncle from worry about his niece," Tarble had grown very fond of his nephew and niece-in-law; they were like a son and daughter to him.

Bulma and Chichi were antsy, they wanted to hold their grandchild already. As if right on cue, Trunks came bursting into the waiting room with a huge smile on his face, "It's a boy! I have a son!"

"Ah! My first grandchild!" Bulma shouted happily. "My first grandson!" Chichi said just as happy.

"Can we go see him?" Gure asked.

"Yes! Of course," Trunks said leading them back to the room.

They came into the room to see Pan, she was exhausted. She was holding the baby; his little tale was sticking out his blue blanket.

"Oh my! He's beautiful you two!" ChiChi said when she saw him. He looked so much like Gohan did when he was a baby with his headful of choppy black hair that went in every direction.

"Awe," Tarble and Gure cooed at seeing him.

"You must be really tired Pan," Bulma told her smiling softly. Pan smiled back and nodded.

"What's his name?" Chichi asked as she held him.

Trunks sat beside Pan as he wrapped his arm around her, "Mom, Chichi, I like you to meet your grandson, Gohan Son Briefs."

Chichi couldn't help crying at that, her great grandson was going to carry on Gohan's name. he would be very proud.

Bulma was the next to hold little Gohan, she absolutely adored him. His messy black hair was everywhere, it was too cute.

"Tarble was the next to hold Gohan, "Your father is probably full of pride that you decided to name your son after him," Tarble told Pan, she smiled.

"He probably is," she couldn't help feeling like her father was there right now watching them.

"You have a cute grandson there, Gohan. He looks just like you," King Kai told Gohan. They were watching the seen below, from other world. Gohan didn't want to miss out on seeing his first grandchild. He was so happy for Pan and Trunks.

"It's amazing how much he looks like me," Gohan said smiling. "I can't wait to tell Videl. She's going to be so happy." Videl was in paradise while Gohan and the rest of the Z-Fighters were on King Kai's planet, Gohan would visit her as much as he could, updating her on Pan and Trunks' life.

"Gohan I wanna see my great grandson too," Goku said with pleading eyes.

Gohan chuckled, "Dad just grab King Kai's shoulder and you can see him."

"Oh yeah," Goku said. Before looking over Vegeta's way, he was lying in the shade the apple tree.

"Hey Vegeta do you want to see your grandson?" Goku asked.

Vegeta muttered something to himself, and looked away.

"Awe, common Vegeta don't be like that, little Gohan's your grandson as much as ours."

"I can't believe my son named his offspring, after your son," Vegeta said a little irritated.

"Common Vegeta you know you want to see him," Goku said standing beside him.

"No, Kakarot!"

"Oh common."

"No!"

"We'll never have a chance to be there for him, at least we can see him." Goku said.

Vegeta sighed deeply, "Fine Kakarot, if it will get you shut up, then fine I'll see the brat!"

Vegeta walked over to King Kai and Gohan with Goku behind him, "This child will only be a good fighter because he will have my blood flowing in his veins," Vegeta said as he put his hand on King Kai's back.

All three saiyans watched the scene in the hospital room, Bulma and Chichi were laughing and cooing over little Gohan, Vegeta was surprised to see Tarble was there. He had thought his brother had died long ago. He couldn't help smirking though when he saw his son, he looked truly happy and seeing Bulma again made him miss her so much.

Gohan was near to tears at seeing the joyful look on Pan's face. She was holding little Gohan in one arm and stoking his hair. Trunks was sitting beside her, his head resting on top of hers looking lovingly at his son.

Goku had huge smile on his face at seeing Chichi again, he truly missed her. she was still beautiful to him. He was glad she had Pan and the new baby to keep her going.

Back in the hospital room: "We should let you rest now Pan," Chichi said kissing the top of her head.

"We'll be in cafeteria, Trunks," Bulma told him as they all walked out the door and left the couple to be with their new baby.

"He perfect Trunks," Pan said holding her sleeping baby.

Trunks smirked, "He definitely looks a lot like his name sake, doesn't he?" Trunks asked before kissing his wife.

The happy couple sat their contently watching their son sleep; they were going to live the rest of their lives happily, and as the years would pass they would have more children… but I guess that's a whole different story, meant to be told in a different… timeline?

**Sniffles, it's over. But have no fear the sequel has been posted! Yay normal timeline here we come. **


End file.
